Natsume's Queen
by Cute Tangerine204
Summary: I never wanted popularities and fames, neither I wanted to be a Princess and then a Queen. But What should I do when I got engaged by The Prince of Alice Land? To make it worse, he's in love with my best friend, and she too.. in love with him. What should I do, when I know I started to fall in love with my soon-to-be-husband? Am I going to accept this forceful marriage? R&R! :D
1. The Alice Land

**Hey guys! So, I don't know what hit me, but this story's idea just pummeled in my head, so I immediately wrote down the plot and deciding to make this as a new story. So, I'm gonna use Mikan's POV all the time, until it was necessary to change it. Got it? And for IMPORTANT NOTICE : The characters use their Alice! **

**P.s. I noticed after the GA finished, lots of people not reading this ffn anymore, but I forever in love with this anime no matter what! So hopefully you guys will read this! :D **

**Shall we begin then? XD**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything except the plot**

* * *

Today was the first day of the year, the day when people celebrated New Year's traditions. The New Year's celebration in Alice Land meant adults in the evening had to attend Royal's Mask Party, with the Royal's family. The celebration's tradition made by our Hyuuga's ancestors, where their whole point was to make people in Alice Land grew closer to their King and of course to make peace. Everyone was very happy today; since we were going to a party with Royal's Family.

I was no exception.

It wasn't because of the Royal's Mask Party that put a big smile in my face. It was because, today was the day when I finally turning 17 years old! This year, I finally could become a teacher in my father's school! I also graduated this year, together with my best friend for 5 years, Nobara Ibaragi. My father owned a prestigious school, which was the only school in my region, Sakura Region. The school had 4 divisions: Kindergarten, Elementary, Junior High School and lastly Senior High School. I've known that school for my whole life, and I practically the headmaster's daughter, and everyone seemed very scared to me because of my father. Beside the owner of the school, my father became a duke, a mayor, or whatever you call the head of the Sakura Region. Everyone looked up at him, and kept saying how powerful The Yukihara's family was – which pissed me off. I got tired by how many people scared by my status as a duke's daughter, The Yukihara. I didn't want any special attentions; I wanted to be an ordinary people. That's when I met Nobara, the first person who I could rely on without showing my status. Instead she treated me as an ordinary people – which I deeply appreciated it.

My education was good; I always became the Top Students with perfect scores. Of course, back to my father, Izumi Yukihara's issue. Because I was the only child of the Headmaster, Izumi and duchess Yuka, I've been taught to act perfect at most of the things. They're not a bad parents though, my house always very bright, it had cheerful aura surrounding our house. So, that's why people in my region liked us, even The King, Ioran Hyuuga, himself became my father's best friend. How'd they become best friend, I never knew. Also, my uncle, Kazumi Yukihara became one of the Royal Advisor in the palace, making us more popular than ever.

Honestly, I never wanted popularity.

As what I said above, I was very happy to say that this year, I finally could become a teacher right? For all my life, I always wanted to work as a kindergarten's teacher. I loved kids. I didn't even know when, but now, having kids surrounding me making me ecstatic. It's not that I wanted to get married sooner, NO. But, becoming a kindergarten's teacher was my dream. Telling stories, making activities for children, played and sang with children were the best things in my life. I never said that took care the children was my only ability, I had plenty. I could cook, sing, and playing piano. I could eat lots, was that including my talents too? I'd say yes. Apparently, even after I ate lots foods, I never became fatter.

Did I already say that I have Alice?

Basically, everyone in the Alice Land had one or maybe more, like my mother. She had rare Alice; Copying and Stealing while my Dad only had Nullification Alice. I inherited my father's Alice. This was also quite rare. Even though my mother's Alice was dangerous, she never used it unless she had to. The Royal's family had the famous Fire Alice, only people who inherited Hyuuga name will have it.

"Hey, Mikan!" Nobara called me from behind. Speaking of her, she had an Ice Alice and for me, it was pretty cool. She could make my room in winter, and we could build a snowman together. Unlike me who so cheerful and bit tomboyish, Nobara was shy and very girlish, kinda aloof. But if you already knew her, deep down she was a very socialist and nice person to talk with. Turning myself to her, I showed her my biggest grin. She, with her beautiful curly icy blue hair, smiled sweetly to me.

"Happy Birthday Mikan! And happy New Year too!" I giggled and hugged her. We're in the café near my house now. This was where she had her part-time work. Unlike me, she was just an ordinary girl with ordinary life, which I always envied her. Her parents worked in palace though, as a head-chef and a maid. She's not exactly poor, but still she wanted to help her parents. She was just that nice. And she's also smart! Last time I checked her rank was just under me!

"Thank you!" She then turned to her boss, asking for a permission to have a break a while. I noticed her warm and beautiful deep blue eyes, she's so breathtaking. I sighed, wondering if I could as beautiful as her. Impossible I think. Unless, you asked me dad then you'll get different opinion.

"You don't have to do that you know? I'm sorry I bugged you now." She clicked her tongue.

"Nah, that's okay. Anyway, how does it feel being a seventeen years old girl?" I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"For sure, it's awesome. I woke today, jumping on my bed because I realized I'll be a teacher soon."

"Ah yes, you and your dream." She giggled and I nodded vigorously. I took a sip of my tea and gulped down slowly, still wanting the hot liquid trickling down my throat.

"You're really lucky. You're going to meet Prince Natsume tonight, at the ball. Hah, I'm so envy you!" I choked my tea. The Prince? Oh yeah, I just remembered. Prince Hyuuga Natsume, soon to be our king, was the hottest bachelor in Alice Land – or so what people said, especially girls. When I was a child, when my father once took me to the palace, I saw a boy around my age with regal outfits. I didn't see his face, only his back. So, I couldn't comment in that opinion alone. About the tradition to see the Prince in the Ball that Nobara said earlier was true. Traditions said, every child who already turned 17 years old, could attend a youngster's New Year Party – A party especially for teenagers - with The Prince, especially the children of each Duke. I, as the daughter of Sakura Region definitely invited at this party. Of course there will also The Nogi's, Koizumi's and Imai's, whom I never met before.

"I don't really that high to meet that guy, prince or not, I only focused on my dream!" Nobara gasped and then grabbed my shoulders firmly.

"You're kidding right?! You're about to meet the hottest guy in possibly this planet! You're not happy?!" As you could see, Nobara had huge crush with our Prince. She said she saw him when she visited the palace, though he didn't see her, but it was enough to make her flew through ocean – or what she said to me. I shrugged. She rolled her eyes at me.

"I wished I was born before the New Year, then I'd attend the Ball and meet the Prince" She sighed dreamily. This time, I was the one who rolled my eyes. The idea then hit me suddenly and I immediately grabbed her hands.

"Do you want to come with me? Tonight?" She gasped and widened her eyes.

"B-but how is that possible? I'm sixteen for goodness sake!" I shook my head.

"Trust me, it'd work. Just.. come to my house after your part time's done and I'll make over you!" I stared her sternly, trying to make her sure. She bit her lips, still figuring if this work.

"What should I do if I got caught?"

"You're just few months younger than me! I'm sure everyone won't know you're sixteen!"

"If.. if-"

"IF that happened, we will figure out later, just.. trust me okay?" I winked at her, and she finally nodded and smiled at me. I didn't know what happened to me, but for sure I was going to help my best friend.

"Tonight will be fun" I commented and she giggled.

"Thank you Mikan! You're the best!"

"I know! Anyway, I gotta go now! Wanna see the orphanage's doing, bye Nobara! and thanks for the tea!"I stood up and kissed both of her cheeks. She just shook her head and smiled to me.

"You're the nicest girl I ever know" She commented.

"You too!" and I made my way to the orphanage's house.

* * *

The Orphanage's house was not really far from the café too. As a spring's breeze blew and made my sleeveless-white dress swayed a little, made a smile in my face. Lots of Sakura Trees in my region, so that's why.. We named it Sakura Region. It was very beautiful and my favorite trees too. I breathed the fresh air and stretched my hands.

"Today was a nice day" I said to no one. I spotted a big Sakura Tree in front of the one-storey house and sat beside it. I counted until then I heard Bell's sound ringing from inside of the house. The house wasn't that bad. I asked my father to give some charities for this orphanage for their house and stuff that children need. It was all because I liked children.

"Ah! Mikan onee-san!" shouted one of the children, who then all running to me. They surrounded me and I hugged them all in one big-bear hug. I showed my biggest smile to them.

"Hello everyone! I didn't late this time right?" They all giggled and sat surrounding me. I've known a certain little boy will come automatically to me. His name was Youichi and he's 4 years old. He didn't talk much, which made me harder to get to know him when I first met him, but after I saved him when he couldn't get down from the tree, he became fond with me. Everyday he'd sat in my lap and held my shirt tightly. I liked him though, he was so adorable – with his innocent-emerald eyes, chubby cheeks and his unique white hair – I knew I'll like him, not that I didn't like the others.

"Hello Youichi, how are you today?" I said tenderly. He nodded once and then lowered his gaze again. I smiled and messed his hair – which he replied by grunt.

"Onee-san, why did Youichi-kun sit on your lap?" A girl with bright orange eyes asked me. I smiled and opened my free arm to her.

"Do Misaki-chan want to sit here too then?"

* * *

**(A/N. I'm so in love with Kaichou wa-maid sama too! Forgive me! XD)**

* * *

Misaki-chan then nodded happily and walked to sit on my lap. I didn't mind it at all, and started to tell them a story. My mother used to read me fairy tales, and I somehow happy to hear that. But now, she didn't do it anymore since she figured out, I've already grown up. To be honest, I missed her doing that stuff.

"SHIT!" The deep voice interrupted us. All heads turned to a man – not far from us – with messy-black hair. He looked very panicked until he saw me and immediately ran to me. I got surprise though, especially his crimson eyes. It almost hypnotized me until I suddenly pulled back to reality with his deep and boyish voice.

"Hey, I need your help."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

* * *

**Whew, there's the first chapter. I practically messing my notes with the plot in this chapter. To make it clear, I'm gonna explain you the ****Alice Land. **

**Alice Land was a land ruled by Hyuuga's clan from the very first year the land created. Practically, Hyuuga generations will always be Royal blood. The Land now ruled by the kindest and wisest King Ioran, father of Natsume Hyuuga. Alice Land divided into 6 regions: **

**First is Hyuuga Region, in the center of the island and also the place where Royal Family lives. **

**Second is Sakura Region, at the bottom right under Hyuuga's. As what Mikan said above, the land was full of Sakura trees. The Duke or the mayor who in charged is Mikan's father, Izumi Yukihara. They're well-known by the school made by Izumi's. They supplied foods and drinks to the palace.**

**Third is Nogi Region, located above Sakura's and at the top right Hyuuga's. Nogi is famous by its animal tamer. The region ruled by Kyosuke Nogi. They supplies animals to the palace.**

**Fourth was Imai Region, located the left top of Hyuuga's. Imai's is famous by their intelligent and technologies-maker. The region ruled by Hoshio Imai. They supplied technologies to the palace.**

**Fifth is Koizumi Region, located just under the imai's, bottom left of hyuuga's. They owned entertainment's world and center of art's world (like singing, painting, stuffs like that. Though, Mikan could sing too even though she didn't study here). The region ruled by Kuonji Koizumi. The region supplied musician, arts and everything to entertain the Royal Family. **

**Lastly, the region lived by un-Alice people. They called it AAO region, Anti-Alice Organization. For a while they got shut by Hyuuga for their last rebellion. (This is the essential information I guess, :D)**

**The four regions (beside Hyuuga's and AAO) supported each other and completed each other with what they had. And under Ioran's command, they lived peacefully, at least for now. *smirked evilly* **

**I think that's my entire author's note. I hope you guys like it, because honestly I, too excited by this story haha. And the other new story I promised you, will come out sooner XD So, please read it guys! Don't forget to review, okay? :D **

**Oh and one last thing! How do you guys want the "I LOVE YOU" epilogue should be? I'm open by your ideas! :3**

* * *

**Cute Tangerine204~**


	2. The First Meeting

**Hellooo my wonderful readers~ Thank you for your reviews and your times to read this story! *Crying of happiness* I've read all of your reviews and really glad for the positive comments! And, who do you think Natsume will end up with? *wiggle eyebrows***

**Well, let's read the chapter 2 shall we? :D**

**Diclaimer : *shrugged* Nope.**

* * *

"_**SHIT!" The deep voice interrupted us. All heads turned to a man – not far from us – with messy-black hair. He looked very panicked until he saw me and immediately ran to me. I got surprise though, especially his crimson eyes. It almost hypnotized me until I suddenly pulled back to reality with his deep and boyish voice. **_

"_**Hey, I need your help."**_

* * *

"H-help?" I answered confusedly, still in daze. The attractive-crimson eyed man just nodded and wiped his sweats from his forehead. The man, I realized had a long thick-lashes and he had tan complexion. He wore simple cotton shirt and pants, but underneath those outfits, I felt something regal in this man. Well, it's probably only my imaginations. I shrugged it off.

"Hey"

"Y-yes!" He rolled his eyes at me. I noticed he looked irritate at my behavior, which making me blushed ten-shades of red. I'm so stupid! He probably thought I was a weirdo after this. Stupid! So stupid!

"Hide me quickly, before those men find me!" Now, I was the one who rolled my eyes. He just ordered me so bossy! Who did he think he is? But after I realized the way his eyes urged me to do his command, and the way he turned his heads thousand times, I found myself doing what he told me to.

"Sakura tree. Climb up!" He nodded and skillfully climbed the Big Sakura Tree behind me. I then sighed. Only realized back all the kids just stared at me with questions in their eyes.

"Onee-san, who is he?" One of the kids, asked me. All the kids stared at me with their big-innocent eyes. I laughed sheepishly and patted him. In the corner of my eyes I saw two men – one had dark blue hair and the other was blonde – were running and looking around. They looked like they searched for something. Almost immediately, my brain clicked everything. The man on the tree, the men who were running around.. They played hide and seek now, weren't they? I turned my head smiled back to the kids.

"Someone who needs our help, Koko-chan. Now, everyone.. Do you guys know how to act?" Some kids smiled and nodded, some kids just shook their head.

"What's 'Act' onee-san?" Misaki asked me. I patted her head and smiled.

"Guys, let's pretend we don't see the man before" I paused while pointed above.

"In front of those guys" And now I pointed at the men who walking into our directions. I thought kids were smart, but now I changed my mind. They were genius. They immediately shut their mouths and stared questioningly at the men who now standing in front of us.

"Um.. excuse me miss. Do you by any chance, see someone with messy- black hair with crimson eyes?"

'Bingo' I cheered myself. I smiled politely at them.

"No sir, in fact I was here for an hour already and I never saw a man with those characteristics, right kids?" I almost laughed when the children nodded together – in sync – toward the men. The men both sighed.

"Well then, I'm Tsubasa Andou, the Royal Prince's personal bodyguard and this is-" The blonde man cut him by kissing the back of my hand and smiled. And I just realized how handsome this guy was. His charming baby-blue eyes complimented his features. He was like prince charming. I blushed, probably as red as tomato. I just received a kiss from opposite genders. Back to my school's days, my father divided the school by genders too. So, I only met girls and girls every day. This was the first time my hand being kissed by a man, a handsome man!

"I'm Ruga Nogi, Prince Natsume Hyuuga's best friend." He smiled softly at me and I swear, I could fly over the ocean seeing this. Wait, _déjà vu_? I shook my head. I then realized they talked about the Prince. Wait, the prince? The Natsume Hyuuga?

"Prince?" Ruka chuckled and patted my head, again resulting blush in my face. I saw Tsubasa just rolled his eyes, but his eyes twinkling with amusements.

"Yes the guy we mentioned before was the Prince, that's why we looked at him everywhere. His presence needed in the palace now." I gulped. I wanted to smack my face to think before that he was so rude! He's the prince in my land for goodness sake! One word from my mouth upsetting him, resulted my head on his probably wall. Great Mikan, what did you getting yourself into? I looked at them again when Tsubasa cleared his throat.

"Well then, We must go now Ruka. He's probably not so far from here. Thank you for your time miss..?"

"Mikan Yuk-I mean, Mikan Sakura" That's my fake name. I used my Yukihara name when it's needed. Though, if my parents knew this, they probably scolded me again. I sighed.

"Yes, Miss Sakura. Thank you and please do whatever you do before we came. Good day" And they smiled for the last time and stormed away. I sighed and sat back under the tree. The kids then ran surrounding me and hugged me.

"Onee-san! We're doing good right?" I giggled and hugged them back.

"Yes yes. You guys are pro-actors!" They giggled. We then realized that The Prince just climbed down the tree. I immediately stood up and curtsied before him.

"Your highness" He sighed and racked his hair, which making him sexier than before. God, so the rumors were true. The Prince is definitely handsome. And I was wondering what Nobara saw in this man. I was such an idiot for noticing this now.

"Stand up." He commanded me again. I stood up straight. I notice he was in the deep thoughts while staring at my eyes. I felt uncomfortable under his gaze, but I couldn't look away. Like I said, his eyes were just hypnotizing. My hearts picked up its beats and I almost choked from my saliva when he patted my head. He then gave me a small smile, a really small one. It's enough to make me blushed hard.

"Thank you Sakura." And then he turned his back to me. He knelt in front of the kids and smiled softly at them. This made me smiled. I didn't know what I was thinking, but at that time I felt Natsume was such a good man. He'll be a good father. The kids then one - by – one hugged him. What made me surprised even more; even Youichi – the most hard to approach kid – hugged him and whispered something to him. Natsume then slowly nodded at him and made him grinned. I felt that day, the day when I perhaps should treasure. The day that could make me dreamed a good dream.

* * *

"Nobara, don't move! I can't pin your hair if you keep turning your head!" I glared at Nobara's reflection in my mirror. Nobara just smiled sheepishly to me. We were in my room, preparing to go to the Mask Party. Nobara came to my house - just like we promised – After her part-time work. I then told her to take a bath with helped by my maids which resulting us to have bubble fight in bathroom. We had fun together, with my maids, Yuzu and Nako. I never considered people by their status. Why should I? We're all human. And so, Yuzu and Nako was my best friend in the house. I had lots of uncles too, the chefs uncle matsu and my head butler, uncle Saigo. We always had fun when I was in the house in my free time.

"Sorry, I'm just nervous. We will meet the prince tonight." The word 'Prince' sent frown in my face. The whole 'Hiding Prince' mission rushed back to my head. I told you that the meeting with the prince was the day I should treasure right? It was. Note my past tense. Until Natsume just peeked my underwear and bugging me based my underwear's pattern. You see, the wind was blowing a little too hard this evening and it made my dress swayed a little too high. And the JERK Prince just had to see that. Ugh! That jerk really was annoying. He called me polka-dot now! I wanted to shave his hair, with my own teeth! Who cares if he was the Prince? He's a jerk! And, what's wrong with polka-dot! They're cute!

"Mikan? What's wrong?" I blinked for a while. I noticed Nobara was staring at me from the mirror's reflection, worriedly. I shook my head and smiled at her. I found myself couldn't tell Nobara about how I already met the Jerk Prince. I thought, this was personal, so I didn't tell her what happened. After I clipped her hair, I then brushed her wavy-icy blue hair. Actually her hair was already soft enough, but I just needed the last touch.

"There, all done! Stand up please! Yuzu! Nako! Come here!" My maids then rushing towards me and all gasped. Nobara was wearing sweetheart neckline deep blue dress that really complimented her eyes. The dress came until her toes, and I made her wear 3 inches silver stilettos. For her make-up, I put not too heavy makeup. She looked really beautiful and so glamorous. It made her looked like seventeen years old girl though. It must to.

"Nobara-sama! You look stunning!" Nako complimented her while Yuzu nodded in agreement to her. She blushed and smiled shyly.

"Th-thank you..! Mikan too! You look very beautiful!" They turned their head to me. Nako then rushed to my side and straightened my dress. Unlike her, I wore a stunning red dress that only reached my knees. It had puffy skirt and full of shimmering glitters. Even though it was backless, it didn't make me sexy but actually cute. Nako and Yuzu made my hair a bit curly in the tip of my hair and soft makeup – because I didn't like heavy makeup and they knew it already. The shoes were similar with Nobara except I wore the crimson one. I must said, I looked stunning too tonight. Not that I wanted to impress the Prince, who wanted to impress that jerk? Me? Not ever.

We left after we thanked my maids and bid everyone goodbye. I tried to not mind the Prince's rude words; after all it was New Year. We must happy in the New Year's Day and in the day I was born in the world.

* * *

Although I already been here for more than once, I was still amazed by how rich Natsume's family was. Almost everywhere was a gold-made off. The perfect entertainments; clowns, singers, and other entertainments that Koizumi's Region could offer to. The modern technologies around the room, like this easy and fast making juice in the table. Wow, Imai was just that fantastic, huh? And and.. almost everywhere I saw butterflies also, I thought I saw panda over there , in the corner of the room curling cutely. Nogi was perfect too! In the New Year adult's party, every region will participated in the palace to entertain the King with what they had in their region. Everyone showed their best things, not to brag but to entertain each other. My region, as always was in charged for food consumptions. That's why I loved to eat; our foods were just tasted so heavenly.

We've met my parents, talking with the King and my uncle, Kazumi. Because they looked like they were in the deep talking, probably about the country or something, we left them and went straight to the Youngster's party. After we got a direction to the ball room, Nobara and I walked side by side with silence. It was a comfortable silence, at least for me. Until I saw Nobara shook a little.

"What's wrong Nobara?" I stopped our tracks and held her shoulder. She first kept silent then shook her head slowly.

"I'm really nervous.. " I giggled and patted her hair.

"Hey look at me." She faced me.

"You look stunning okay? Your prince will attract to you, I promise!" I grinned. I felt my heart pained a little when I said this, but I ignored it. My best friend needed a comfort, and I will be the one who comforted her. Although, I worried about Nobara if she was with Natsume, considering how rude the Prince was. I shook my head. No, I won't let Nobara hurt because of him, I'll make sure he won't do anything with her. Nobara just smiled to me.

"Thank you Mikan, I know that too. I'm here because of you today and I'm thankful. But.." she bit her trembling lips.

"But?"

"No.. I feel really bad now. I can't tell you!" She pushed me gently. I looked at her confused. What's troubling her so much? I could tell she looked really troubled, and I wanted to help her. I held her arm gently.

"Nobara, I promised to help you with anything didn't I? What's troubling you? Come on, tell me" I said softly to her. She slowly looked at me, with trembling mouth she nodded.

"D-do you hear a rumor from people, that this year Youngster's New Year's Party was a bit different?" I raised one of my eyebrows.

"Different?"

"Y-yes. They said, this year The King and The Queen will find the new Princess for the Prince in the Youngster's party! Which means Natsume-sama will find his soon-to-be wife tonight!" I gasped. I didn't hear any rumors like that. Wait, of course I didn't hear anything, my thoughts were all about that jerk this evening, so my ears were deaf before Nobara came and broke all my thoughts. Unbelievable, wasn't it? It's all because that devil in disguise. But, I didn't catch why Nobara was so confuse tonight. As if answering my thoughts, Nobara continued her speech.

"Mi-Mikan. You're too, honestly really beautiful tonight. S-so.. y-you know.. I-uh" I put my hands on her shoulders. So this was it all about! Nobara just nervous about Natsume will pick me over her to be his wife. Nobara.. Nobara.. If only you knew about how much I hated that devil, you wouldn't be nervous or even troubled about this matter tonight. I, with so much pleasure, will distanced myself from him.

"No worries! I told you I don't like him right? I'm sure he'd pick you as his wife! You're beautiful okay? Trust me!" I winked at her. She released her breath and giggled with me. A sudden attack by Nobara's bear hug surprised me. She hugged me tightly while giggling happily. God, even her voice was so soft. This woman was really beautiful.

"You're the best! Oh I love you so much Mikan!" I giggled and hugged her back.

"Now now.. let's meet your prince okay?" Nobara nodded shyly while I, jokingly rolled my eyes.

I didn't understand why I felt so heavy when I said those things to Nobara. But whatever it was, for tonight I will ignore it. My best friend smiled and hey, its worth it right? And so the big-oak with gold royal emblem opened before us.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

* * *

**Ugh my shoulders stiff. Well, anyway, I wrote chapter 2! yeyyy! *cricket's sound* *cleared throat***

**Guys, don't forget to review okay? This was just the beginning of our excited parts! I hoped I will surprise you with the upcoming chapters *smirked evilly* well, just reviews and I'll post the third chapter soon! :D**

* * *

**Cute Tangerine204~**


	3. The Party and The Engagement News

**Hellooo~ Wow, I really enjoyed writing this story, I hope I can keep my spirit up! ^^**

**As always, thank you for my wonderful reviewers, silent and active readers, I really really appreciated it. I'm so in love with your comments, thank you thank you thank you! You guys are awesome! *wink* Hope you guys stay with me all the time to read my story! **

**Well, go on! Read it :D **

**Disclaimer : until Natsume be my boyfriend, I don't own it, which is impossible (duh..)**

* * *

"_**You're the best! Oh I love you so much Mikan!" I giggled and hugged her back.**_

"_**Now now.. let's meet your prince okay?" Nobara nodded shyly while I, jokingly rolled my eyes.**_

_**I didn't understand why I felt so heavy when I said those things to Nobara. But whatever it was, for tonight I will ignore it. My best friend smiled and hey, its worth it right? And so the big-oak with gold royal emblem opened before us.**_

* * *

The first thing I saw in this large and spacious room was the sparkling-big-gold chandeliers hanging above, lightning everything underneath. And then, I saw in the middle of the room a luxurious-long-white table, full with exquisite foods and drinks, arranged tidily to attract the guests. Lots of teenagers were wearing dresses and suits, talking to each other. I gaped while I was looking around the room. I noticed there were two doors in this room; one was the one I went it before and second was the one in the corner. Nobara took me to sit on one of the sofas in this room, which in my opinion the sofa was way different from what I had in my home. It was softer and more fluffy. If their sofas were this comfortable then I couldn't imagine how this palace's beds were.

"Hello" me and Nobara looked up to see two beautiful girls; one with soft-pink-bubblegum hair and the other one with straight long midnight blue hair. The girls were smiling to us. I thought they were twins because honestly, their faces were almost identical, even they greeted 'Hello' in sync. Nobara acknowledged them with shy nods while I smiled back to them.

"Hello! Happy New Year! Are you guys twins?" and they responded me with giggle.

"Happy New Year too! and no, actually we're cousins. But don't worry! Many people called us twins too!" The pink hair girl answered. I nodded, feeling pretty embarrassed.

"I'm Mikan from Sakura Region." I stood up, offering my hand for shake hands. The midnight blue hair's girl was the one who grab my hand.

"I'm Nonoko from Imai Region, and this is-"

"I'm Anna! Nice to meet you guys!" Anna smiled brightly to us.

"I- I'm Nobara. I'm from Sa-sakura region." She then covered her red face with her hands. I smiled and patted her head.

"She is shy to meet new people. This is just her nature, but she is actually nice." I explained to the twins. I saw both of the girl's eyes gleamed with sparkles and then they attacked Nobara with bear - hugs. Nobara looking - both surprised and embarrassed – just stood up and looked into my eyes. I gave her shrug and grinned to her.

"Nobara you're so adorable!" Nobara blushed deeper, while the girls giggling and continue to squeeze her. Suddenly, the urge to go to the toilet came.

"Uh guys, I need to go to toilet now, pardon me." The girls nodded while Nobara mouthed me 'Come back soon'. I nodded and stormed away. As I walked out from the door I went in before, I turned my head, staring into the hallways. The long corridor was very tricky and it's possible to get lost around here. God, how rich this Hyuuga's family was! I sighed and decided to walk to my right side. As I walk into the long corridor, I looked to my surrounding. I then saw one large picture, framed with thick gold and royal emblem. There I saw the King and the Queen with their son, Natsume Hyuuga. The King wore a beautiful-large-gold crown, decorated by lots of sparkling red stones, possibly very heavy. When I was little, when my parents took me to the palace, I saw the King smiled to me and then patted my head gently. Up until now, I could feel how this man was very wonderful. He was very gentle yet wise and firm when he was leading this country. Next to him was the Queen. Just like him, she wore a beautiful crown. She looked very beautiful and regal, standing in Queen's outfit. She had this young face and soft-fair skin; there was no wrinkles in her face. And there's Natsume, the Prince. I guessed he just a mere child in that photo, probably round 10 years old or so, but it's enough to make all women fainted with his handsome face, there was no denying of that fact. I noticed he was a carbon copy of his mom; black hair, crimson eyes and fair complexion. He didn't smile, but his eyes sparkled beautifully. I guessed that evil in disguise didn't even know how to smile! But then again, he just showed me a small smile this evening, didn't he? Was it just my imagination?

"Miss Sakura?" I turned my head to the new voice. There, stood the Prince's best friend, Ruka Nogi who then walking towards me. I – almost immediately – curtsied.

"Please, I'm not the Prince. Raise up" And I did. I then realized this man was from Nogi region, but then.. only the Nogi's Duke family had that last name so..

"You're Nogi representative!?" I asked him, quite loud. He got surprised at first, but then laughed so hard until I thought he could roll on the floor. I stared questioningly to him, confused by the situation. What's so funny? Did I say something stupid? He laughed while clutching his stomach. He wore long white sleeve's collar shirt, and light gray vest, matching with his light gray's pants. For me, he looked very attractive in that suit. He then wiped his tears and looked at me amusedly with his charming baby-blue eyes which sparkling underneath the light.

"Yo-you just realized it now?!" I pouted, feeling both annoyed and embarrassed.

"We-well! Sorry for being so slow!" He chuckled and took my hand. He kissed it lightly, which sent my blush grew deeper. This was the second time my hand been kissed by this man today! But then again, maybe because he – just like me – grew in good education so he became a gentleman.

"No, no. I found you're very cute and amusing. I like it" He said it out a blue, without shame. I blushed so hard and gasped.

"Wh-what?" He chuckled and patted my head.

"What did Miss Amusing do here in the empty corridor when there's a party inside?" I then remembered my first intentions. I felt funny in my stomach, and I knew I needed to go to the toilet, right now!

"A-uh.. Toilet! Where's toilet!?" Ruka, after hearing this held his mouth while pointing shakily into a door not far from us. I thanked him shortly before I dashed to the toilet. I heard loud laugh outside the door though.

* * *

After I finished my needs, I let out a breath. I walked back slowly to the party's room and passed the large picture without looking at it again. My thoughts were wandering to when I met Ruka earlier. If Ruka was one of the region's representatives, then there were 2 more whom I never met before. After all, I was Sakura's representative, I must know all the region's representatives.

"Oh, isn't that polka-dot's girl" A monotone voice woke me up from my trance. I raised my head and soon found the Prince in his black vest with white-long sleeve collar shirt. The sleeve was already rolled up to his elbow though, and even though I hated it, I couldn't contain myself to think he was incredibly hot. His black hair was still messy, but somehow it looked good with him. But soon I realized what he called me and then I glared him.

"What do you want jerk? And don't call me that! My name is Mikan Yukihara! Mikan Yuk-"and I covered my mouth. I just admitted to him my real name was. I was blushing and panicked, so I bowed my head down. Damn it, why should I blurt out like that? I chewed my lips.

"Not only you're childish, but you also a liar huh?" He asked bored. I raised my head and glared hard at him.

"I'm not a liar! I just covered my real identity for some reasons jerk!"

"Isn't that same? Besides, you just called your Prince a Jerk, don't you have shame? Don't you know I have a power?" He fired back. I saw his eyebrows twitching in annoyance and he raised his palm which later on, I saw small fire. I smirked. That little fire wasn't going to hurt me, after all my nullification alice wasn't that useless too. That jerk just too underestimated me.

"It's not the same idiot! Besides you ARE a jerk!" I provoked him. He gritted his teeth and then distinguished his fire. I thought he was really distinguished his fire so I weakened my alice. But I was wrong. He then clicked his finger and soon, small fire was on the tip of my hair.

"AAAAH! STOP THE FIRE STOP THE FIRE!" I screamed. He smirked at me while walking passed me. Before he really disappeared, he whispered to me.

"I'm not an idiot to don't know that the Sakura's Region representative has nullification's alice. And, next time, watch your mouth." And then he stormed away to one of the door, which I soon realized he's going to the party's room.

* * *

"It's good to know the fire is not really damage my hair. Even though the tip is already a bit burn but.. oh well" I said to no one while I was in the toilet. After my counter with the jerk, I was rushing back to the toilet to put the fire out. I observed my hair, and soon I found a bit black in the tip of my soft-brunette hair and it smelled burnt. I sighed. It's already my second times to meet that jerk, and it's not really wonderful. Where that gentleman who patted my head this evening? Probably he's gone. Or it's just my imaginations. Either way, I found it was hard to believe the prince's was like that. He's totally different with his father. Maybe he had few of his personalities, but it was clear to me he didn't show it to me today. And it's not enough to impress me to give my sweet and beautiful Nobara to him. What did Nobara really see in this man? I admitted he's a symbol of perfection, an Adonis. But it was just his outside, inside he's a very cold and mean and confusing man. Really, I've had enough with that man. I sighed. Thinking about him gave me a headache. Gave away with that thought, I walked back to the party's room.

"That's right today is my birthday, a New Year, I should happy now. I can work as a teacher this year. After tonight, I will ask my father for job's application. And then I will live happily with kids and probably I will find my potential husband soon" I comforted myself. When I opened back the door, I actually preparing myself for the loud noises from inside, instead surprised by how silent the guests were. Everyone was like being hypnotized by something in front of them. I only heard a soft violin's play, rang loudly like it was the only sound in the room. Furrowing my eyebrows, I then found Anna and Nonoko stood side – by – side in the middle of the crowd. I hurriedly walked to them.

"Anna, Nonoko! What happened? What's going on?" They didn't answer me immediately. Then Anna's finger pointed forward.

"Look" She said almost like a whisper. I turned my head and then widened my eyes. There almost like a dream for me, was Nobara and the Prince danced together accompanied by the violin's music. They swayed and swayed, Nobara's gown looked perfect on her. Her wavy-full hairs swaying as she danced. She blushed really hard but a look of determinations showed in her face. Her smile was so soft and she looked very radiant and happy. What made me surprised even more, Natsume's face.. He also smiled to her. His eyes focused only to her, and he held her waist closed, swaying together with her in the dance floor, near the stage I didn't realize was there in front of the table. It's a breathtaking view. A beautiful couple danced through the night, in New Year's Day.

"Don't you think, they're so beautiful Mikan? I heard from people Prince Natsume was never asked a girl to dance first. But Nobara asked by The Prince earlier, she almost fainted!" I heard Anna whispered to me. I only nodded slowly, still being hypnotized by the couple in front. Of course Nobara almost fainted; her biggest crush just asked her for dance! I bet she couldn't sleep tonight. I was happy really. I tried to smile like usual, but.. I couldn't deny how painful my heart was. It tore my heart to see my best friend with the Jerk, but I couldn't look away. It was miserable; I didn't have power to move. Furthermore, I just realized the Prince could really smile. And it was for Nobara's alone. Nobara was the happiest woman in the room that night. It supposed to be me, in my birthday.

* * *

A week had passed after that day. I tried to forget my feelings that day, and I supposed it worked, though not whole-heartedly. When Nobara came approaching me, she blushed very hard. She said the Prince just told her that he liked her. I congratulated her though. I gave her my best smile, and hugged her tight. She cried in my arms, and in result I felt bad for her and angry to myself for feeling this way.

This morning, I supposed to get the answer from my dad's about my proposal as a kindergarten's teacher. I brushed my hair, and fixed my clothes in front of my mirror. I took a deep breath and smiled. Another step I took to reach my dream. A knock came soon after.

"Mikan? Your father needs to see you" Yuzu's voice called me. I took a deep breath. I didn't know why I felt bad about today; I sensed something bad was going to happen. I shook my head, tried to clear my thoughts.

"I'm coming! Thank you Yuzu!" I yelled back. I opened my door, and walked to the living room, to where my parents waited for me. I expected my parents smiling to me but as soon as I got there, I saw my mother and father sat tensely. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Papa? Mama? What's wrong?" I asked them. My mother stood up and hugged me like usual, as a morning's greeting. Even though I sensed how tense she was, I still hugged her back, and then she led me to the couch.

"Mikan." My father called me. Even from his voice, I sensed he was so tense, as well as my mother. He then raised his head, meeting my gaze and with a clear voice he announced a big news; a really big one.

"You're engaged with The Prince of Alice Land, Prince Natsume Hyuuga." And my heart dropped.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

**Okay! So, Nobara already met Natsume, as well as Mikan's engagement announcement. Why did Natsume smiled at Nobara? Actually they've met before but I'm not gonna tell you in this story :p Perhaps, I'll make another **_**one shot**_** about Nobara's past and how she met Natsume and about how she felt to Mikan. Well, I was just thinking.. what do you think guys? And about Ruka, honestly I too in love with him in this story, so…. *shrugged* *taped my mouth for almost giving a spoiler***

**At first, It was hard for me to write the Youngster's party parts, especially the one when Mikan and Nobara met Nonoko and Anna, but, I did it! a****lso,I can't believe I've dropped the bomb. The drama is finally starts! I can't wait to continue write the next chapter! Guys, bear with my talkative personality, I just love to interact with my reviewers :D**

**Do you guys know Running Man? It's one of the Korea's entertainment shows that really funny! I love them so much! And today, they've already landed in Indonesia! (I live in Indonesia) Whoot! I'm so excited! Sadly, I couldn't watch them *cry*. I haven't bought the ticket, ohmygoshhh I was so late… well, I'll rooting them! Monday Couple Jjang! Jae Suk and Kwang Soo Oppa! *please never mind me.**

**Don't forget to review okay? *showed a big smile***

* * *

**Cute Tangerine204  
**


	4. The Reasons

**Okay, so I'm going admit something here. This chapter was a bit difficult to write. But, I did it! Haha I don't know what to say anymore, so… Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer : I only own the plot you know!**

* * *

"_**Papa? Mama? What's wrong?" I asked them. My mother stood up and hugged me like usual, as a morning's greeting. I hugged her back, and then she led me to the couch. **_

"_**Mikan." My father called me. Even from his voice, I sensed he was so tense, as well as my mother. He then raised his head, meeting my gaze and with a clear voice he announced a big news; a really big one. **_

"_**You're engaged with The Prince of Alice Land, Prince Natsume Hyuuga." And my heart dropped.**_

* * *

As I heard the news that my father announced, I couldn't think straight. Everything seemed so hard to understand. There were too many thoughts rushing together into my brain, messing my thoughts. I suddenly had a headache.

Engaged? With The Prince? Natsume Hyuuga? That arrogant bastard? Father and mother were joking now. What the hell! Why must him?! There were many suitors out there who wanted to be my partner, but.. why him? Why was I so unfortunate?

"Pa-papa.. this is a joke right? I-"

"Mikan.." I stopped talking. My father's sandy orbs stared my eyes straight, and I could tell.. this wasn't a joke. My mother sat beside me and tried to grip my shoulders gently. Keyword: Tried. Her hands shook a little and I knew she was nervous at this time.

"But! En-engaged! Papa, I only turned seventeenth last week! I'm still too young to get married!"

"Mikan-"

"And and.. My dream! You promised me a job when I turned seventeenth! I'm seventeenth papa, today you supposed to give an answer about my proposal to be a kindergarten teacher! You remember right?!"

"Yes, I remember it. But Mikan-"

"And since when I got engaged with that Prince! Papa, don't you consider my feelings? Aren't you afraid that your only daughter will taken away by some stranger?!"

"Mikan! Listen to me first!" My father snapped at me. I bowed my head, tears already pooling my eyes and any seconds from now it will fall. I don't want to show my father that I was crying so I stood up abruptly, leaving my mom surprised and released her hands from my shoulder.

"Enough! I want to be alone!" I declared and ran to my room. I closed my door rather loud, it was rare to see me so ill manner just like now, impoliteness was not allowed in my house. But I didn't care about that right now. I slammed my body into my bed and cried my hearts out. It wasn't fair. Today I supposed to be happy because I will receive official news about my acceptance to be a teacher. I never even thought about the engagement. And with that jerk? I better not. It's enough to hear him mocked me just like last week; I didn't want to hear it anytime soon. I wanted my peaceful life with the kids, and got married when I was ready to get tied down with a man whom I loved, was that so hard? I didn't understand my feeling right now. I got disappointed of course, angry and desperate. And there's something bugged me also.

Nobara.

How will I explain this to her? What will she say then? She just got confessions from her crush a week ago, and now I just took it away? I felt so bad. So bad that it made me cried even harder. She's my best friend!

"Mikan, can I come in?" My mother's voice rang behind my door. I couldn't answer and sobbed more. Maybe my mother knew about my state right now, so she just opened it and then sat beside me. She caressed my hair gently and slowly I rose and hugged her. I sobbed in her arms, it was comforting and warm. Maybe mother had some power to calm her child, mother is wonderful. **(A/n. Respect! I love my mom!) **

"Mikan, I know you will be surprise when you heard this news. But trust me; this is for all of us." She told me tenderly once I calmed down. I bit my lips, and slowly faced my mom.

"But why it's me mama? From all the women in this land, why the Prince chose me? Why me?" I wanted to cry again. Thinking about that, making me wanted to cry even harder, it wasn't fair. If I became Natsume's wife, then I'd be a princess, and then a queen. Those big responsible made me cried; I didn't want to be a princess, furthermore a queen. I wasn't worth it. I wasn't ready yet. I still wanted to live to the fullest in my youngster days; I still wanted to be free. I still had a dream, a dream that already so close to me, but disappeared as soon as this news came. I had a best friend who loved him, so why not her?

"Mikan, do you remember when you were little we took you to the palace?" She gathered me in her arms, and back to caress my hair. I nodded slowly.

"Do you know what me and your father talking about with The King and The Queen?" I widened my eyes. I racked my brain, slowly remembering that day. I remembered I was in the really big room, probably living room. My parents sat together on the couch and The King and the Queen sat on the other side. I heard them laughing and talking, but I didn't understand anything. So, I asked my parents to go and waited outside and they agreed. That's when I turned my head and saw a back of a boy around my age, with his short-black hair, walking slowly and disappeared into one room in the end of the hall. That's when I met Natsume for the first time. And now, when my mom asked me back about this, I regretted my decision to leave the room that day. I should stayed there, and listened whatever they were saying at that time.

"No.. " I squeaked.

"Mikan, we're talking about your engagement." She explained slowly. I widened my eyes, and sat straight abruptly. I gaped, shocked with that statement.

"What?!"

"Yes, you and Prince Natsume were already engaged since you were little. We just make it official now. You-"

"But-!"

"Let me explain this first young woman!" My mother glared at me, lost her patience. I admitted I was getting impatient, and of course thirsty of explanations. I mean what the hell! How come I didn't know it? Natsume and I engaged since we were little!? Was this a fairytales or something? Why me? Who chose me? Those questions popped and danced around in my head. I was so frustrated that I felt like I wanted to bang my head on the table. But on the second thought, I probably not, I still wanted my brain thank you very much. As soon as my mom noticed me got silence she continued,

"As you know, King Ioran and Queen Kaoru have Prince Natsume Hyuuga to be the next King after King Ioran. The Prince, of course needs a partner to rule this land. You were right, there are many pretty women out there, among 4 regions who could be chosen by The King and Royal Advisors, but they only picked 3 candidates ; Miss Hotaru Imai, the daughter of Imai Region. And then Miss Luna Koizumi, daughter of Koizumi Region and there's you. Nogi Region was an exception since The Duke, Kyousuke Nogi only has son, Ruka Nogi. It's impossible right? So instead, Ruka Nogi now is a Royal Strategist and a best friend of Prince Natsume."

"Maybe it's not impossible, who knows-" I shut my mouth when I saw my mother glared at me again. But inside, I smirked. Who knows, that jerk maybe likes Ruka? I shuddered.

"Once we got called by The King, your father's best friend, to the Palace. That was the day when we took you too. We were called to discuss something that made us surprised at first; to declare your engagement with Natsume." I squinted but I said nothing.

"It was hard for us' me and your father to take that sudden news, furthermore we knew you would be as surprised as us. We almost refused it, because it felt like we should sell you to the palace, when the King then explained something about your Alice. He said that he, the Queen, and Royal Advisors were all discussing very hard and considered everything until they finally decided it was you. Your Alice was important sweetheart." She held my hands. My Alice? My nullification alice? Why? My Alice was rather useless and not very cool in my opinion compared to the other candidates. I heard Imai has Inventor Alice and Koizumi has Soul-Sucking Alice and I was sure, their Alice was much much cooler and effective than mine. But why me?

"My Alice? What for mama?" My mother smiled softly. She took my hair and tugged it behind my ear.

"Mikan, I know this will harsh but I must tell you this. Your Alice.. is very powerful. It can protect The Prince, The King and The Queen, even whole Alice Land. You will be Prince's protector, friends, partner, and wife. You now have those duties." I widened my eyes. My Alice? Protect? Protect from who?

"Protect from.. what?" My mother smiled.

"The Palace's people will explain that to you later. Now, do you understand Mikan?" I nodded slowly. But still, somewhere in my heart, I still felt heavy especially when I heard the word "Queen and Princess". And there's Nobara. What should I do?

"Mikan, I know you don't like to be in the spotlight, you are very selfless. You are quite childish, and clumsy and a bit emotional when it comes to decide something, I admit that." My mother chuckled. She just praised me and then pointed my flaws? Wow. Was I just like that in my mother's eyes?

"But!" Oh there's But.

"You are very beautiful honey, not just outside but inside too. Your smile and laugh is contagious, your spirit and your love are very strong. You're honest, loyal and everything you do you do it for people first, even if you're in trouble. You're just that selfless." She smiled, and I saw tears in the edge of her beautiful – warm – chocolate eyes. I blushed.

"B-but mom! To be a princess and then a queen is just.. too much for me! I'm not ready yet! And besides! What about my feelings? What about Natsume's feeling? What if he doesn't love me?" she shook her head.

"You can, and you're ready. Never think you're not worth enough. The King had chosen you, so there's something about you that he needs. Imagine it like this Mikan; when you would be a queen, share your love.. Spread it in the Alice Land, you will see your people smile of happiness and there of course your favorite subjects, children. Now, it's your job to protect your Land, isn't it?" I nodded slowly. The King had chosen me to be a protector. When I was a child, I had this silly dream to be a hero, to be a protector. And now, this chance was real, with my useless Alice, I could save My Land, my Sakura region. Of course, what I love to see the smile in everyone's face.

"And about your feelings, I'm your mother okay? I'm sure both of you can work it on." She grinned jokingly.

And I without realized just nodded, agreeing to a Big Thing in my life. I just hope I didn't make any mistakes in my decision.

* * *

After a long talk with my mother, we both walked down back to my living room. I found my father sat like before and then I saw two adult men talking with him. I never saw someone like this around. One of them had blond hair and purple eyes, he looked nice but I almost mistaken him as a woman if he wasn't wearing a formal suit. The other man beside him had short-black hair, and dark brown eyes. He too – like the other one – wore a suit and tie.

Turns out, they are the Royal Advisors. The black hair's name is Misaki Hyuuga and The blond one is Narumi Anjou. I wonder what's with their surnames. Anyway, now I was in the car with both men, to the palace. I've been asked by The King that from now on, I will live in the palace. Great huh? NO. I was leaving my family here, the children of orphanage and then.. Nobara. I couldn't even bid them goodbye properly. And also, I haven't apologized to Nobara. Nobara will be mad, but I wasn't going to take a risk to lie to her again. Maybe, I will tell Natsume about this, or maybe not.

"Miss yukihara?" I blinked, and turned my head. The car was very large and spacious. It was long and has a black color. It was very glamour and comfortable. I sat in one of the seat and both of the adults just sat in front of me. I saw beer container over there! Oh is that a small fridge?

"Miss yukihara?"

"Yes!" I blushed. I was so easily distracted by the things around here!

"Please make yourself home and as comfortable as you can in the palace. After all, all we want is you to be happy and healthy. We will make sure everything is perfect for you." They promised me. I was a bit uncomfortable with those treatments. Even in my house, I was never noticed what I ate, or wore some clothes or used something as long as I could use or consumed those things.

"Please, it's too much. I don't expect high qualities products, as long as I can consume it, I'm fine. And please just call me Mikan? oh and can I call you Narumi Sensei and Misaki Sensei? I'm much comfortable with that." I offered. They both smiled politely, beamed even in happiness. It's like I could read them in their face that they had chosen the right person. I shrugged.

"Very well Mikan" Narumi sensei smiled, same as Misaki sensei too. I beamed them my best smile and the turned around when I saw the big Royal's gate in front of us.

And that's when I saw something running so fast to the palace. It ran so fast and so far from us that I must force my eyes to see it cleared. And after I saw it clear, I almost immediately regretted to do it.

I saw the Prince running to the back of the palace holding a girl's hand with wavy-icy blue hair.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

* * *

**Finally! I've done with this chapter! So guys, you finally know why Mikan was chosen by the King. After this, we will see the first day in the Palace with Mikan around. And who's the girl in the last paragraph? Do you think Natsume's already know about this engagement before? *wink***

**So please, review it, correct me if I was wrong and PM me if you found something confusing. I'll try to explain it! And before I posted the next chapter (which I don't know when though, probably soon) I'll list those who reviews, favorites, follows this story so far! Special thanks to you guys! Whoot! **

**See you in the next chapter! :D**

* * *

**Cute Tangerine204~**


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Helloooooo everyone! This is NOT a chapter but I will post the next chapter after this... so, as I promised before! I give these people below a standing applause ( until I passed out because clapping too much) Thank you so much guys! Please keep reading this story!**

**REVIEWERS**

**StarElsie. **Congrats my first reviewer! And you also right about Nobara! Thank you for your supporting too! *give cookies*

**AnimeMango. ***high-five* We're same! Thank you for your supports! *wink*

**JZ56. **Thank you so much! :D

**moonalice. **I will give youuuuuu~ haha thank you!;D and, Natsume…well let's see on chapter 5 XD

**XxThe-Crest-of-AnubisxX. **Yup! Do you already guess who?:p Thank you!

**ciltiam. **Thank you!uwaa, Hotaru will appear soooonn~

**allyD.H. **Thank you! *give cookies*

**Worse Writer. **There WILL be RxH! But, they will together in very future chapters! *wink thanks for asking!

**XxShirayukixX. **Ikr! And congrats! You're right! She's Nobara:D Thank you!

**Alicenee. **Thank you for the long reviews! And yes, personally I love NxM too, but Ruka here is the third-wheel or something. Just like the Manga, Ruka likes Mikan too *wink*

**K-chan's Kisses. **I will squeeze Nobara on the chapter 6, well she's surprised though, well, let's just see! Don't worry review-sama ;) Thank you for your support!:D

**Aannddd~ the anonymous reviewers:**

**KittyCute. **Thank youuu:D *hugs*

**Guest. **I'm glad you like this! Yes, I love youichi too! He's just that adorable:3

**death08. **Congrats you! You're right! Natsume's with Nobara! Thank you for your support! :D

**5K9. **Ikr! I hate Nobara too here, but she's makes the story more interesting so what should I doooo~ D: hahaa thank you for your review! :D

**Thank you everyone! And also, everyone who favorite, and followed, those my silent readers, thank you thank you thank you:D **

**Don't forget to review! Do correct me if I'm wrong, warn me if I rushing the plot and ask me if you're confused! See you all in the next chapter:D**

**Cute Tangerine204~**


	6. Let The Game Begin!

**Author's note below!:D Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer : Only the plot belongs to me!**

* * *

_** "Very well Mikan" Narumi sensei smiled, same as Misaki sensei too. I beamed them my best smile and the turned around when I saw the big Royal's gate in front of us.**_

_** And that's when I saw something running so fast to the palace. It ran so fast and so far from us that I must force my eyes to see it cleared. And after I saw it clear, I almost immediately regretted to do it.**_

_**I saw the Prince running to the back of the palace holding a girl's hand with wavy-icy blue hair.**_

* * *

Once we entered the palace, I started gaping like a fish. I never saw this part of the castle before! The interior wrapped in white and gold and the first thing I saw was two big staircases, lined on the corner of the room. The room was very spacious! There were typical Royal's long and large windows, decorated with long white milk satin's curtains and an expensive large table with full of red rose's vase on top of it, just between the staircases made the palace looked very alive. I saw lots of maids cleaned the windows and tables, the maids were working very quietly yet they knew what-to-do-next without talked with each other – which made me wonder how did they do that?

"Ah, you have arrived" An unfamiliar sound took my gaze. A man with neat-short-black hair and dark orbs stood not far from us. The man was no more than 50 years old I guess, considering his young appearance. But, the man looked very cold, and unfriendly with his poker face and stiff posture, but I shrugged the thoughts when Narumi-sensei ran and hugged him. Wait, what?

"Goshima-san! We have arrived~" Narumi sensei said with playful tone. The man looked very pissed so he pushed Narumi-sensei – rather roughly – and stared back to us.

"Narumi, you have to act mature, especially in front of our future queen." Misaki-sensei sighed beside me. I blushed. Queen? I will be a queen huh?

"Exactly, so stop doing that and please take our.." Goshima-san paused and glanced at me.

"-future queen to the King. The King wished to meet her as soon as possible." I gulped. I wasn't comfortable with this man, especially with his cold and threatened gaze. It was like, he _despised _me. What did I do? Nevertheless, Narumi-sensei stopped his pretended cry and stood up and then nodded.

"This way my lady.." Misaki-sensei led me to the staircase. I nodded slowly and followed them. I couldn't help to turn my head to see Goshima-san once again, and regretted doing so. Goshima's Eagle eyes still following me and it made me shuddered.

I noticed the staircases were actually reached the same floor, maybe it was just designed to be like that. I shrugged. We walked into this long corridor, passing every room I saw.

"Mikan-san" Narumi-sensei called me.

"Y-yes!" I looked at him. He showed me an apologetic smile, but for me he looked like a dog with purple eyes. It's rude I know, but I couldn't help it.

"Please don't mind Goshima-san, he can be a loner but he's actually nice." I blinked my eyes.

"Oh! Yes.. of course. But Narumi-sensei, Is he one of the advisors?"

"Yes, he is one of us. Apparently, you still don't know about us, don't you?" this time, Misaki-sensei was the one who answered me. I blushed and nodded.

"I only know my uncle is one of you. And there's Narumi-sensei and Misaki-sensei and then.. Goshima-san. I don't know the rest" I grinned. They smiled at me.

"You're right. There's only one person left though, it's Jinno-san" Misaki-sensei said. I nodded, pretending to understand but actually I tried to imagine this 'Jinno-san' looks like. Probably he could be playful like Narumi-sensei, or serious person like Misaki-sensei or.. cold and unfriendly like Goshima-san or…

"Sensei, what about my uncle? What is he like when he's working here?" I asked. This time, they smiled proudly.

"He's a wonderful person. He's the one who proposed you're one of the candidates, and he praised his niece lots of times. He's wise like the King and the most trustable person in the palace. He is kind and-"

"I'm afraid we must stop our talking here Mikan-san. The king was waiting for you." Misaki-sensei cut Narumi-sensei. We stopped at one of the rooms with elegant design door. Narumi-sensei sighed, looking pissed a little but then smiled to me. Then, Misaki-sensei knocked.

"Your highness, the lady is here" He said with authority.

"Let her in" Replied by the voice behind this door. I gulped while whispered 'Thanks' to both of the men and opened the door slowly.

* * *

The living room was no ordinary, far different from what I had in my house. A big crystal chandelier hung above. The sun shone through the large windows with soft gold layered curtains, brighten the whole room. There's fireplace, completed with its tools, looking very clean and ready to use anytime. I saw red roses, put in the big-ceramic vase, at every corner of the room. I wonder what's up with the red roses?

"Sit, my child." The owner of the voice – whom I didn't notice was sitting on one of the couches while sipping his tea – called me. I saw the King, the father of my soon-to-be-husband Natsume Hyuuga, Ioran Hyuuga. I couldn't help but shivered nervously when I faced him now, after the last time I've met him, which almost decades ago. He wore his formal suit. **(A/n. just imagine it like the one you see the King or the Prince in fairy tales okay? *wink*) **He didn't look old; his face was free of beard, but I saw streaks of silver hairs on his black hair. But overall, he still looked very young and very fatherly figure. I wonder why Natsume is very different from his father. Before I sat, I curtsied before him – which he replied it with nods.

"So, first of all, may I call you Mikan?" Surprised The King made me,of course. But I couldn't help to feel less nervous when he asked this. It's just like her asked me to drop the formality and just relax. I nodded, smiling widely even. He smiled back. His greenish eyes stared warmly at me, and it was honestly nice.

"Mikan, you probably already know why did I ask you to live here from Narumi and Misaki right?" I nodded again.

"Please forgive me for taking your freedom, I never intended to, but I must do this." Immediately, I felt the tears started blurring my sights. No one, not even my parents, said these words to me. Somewhere deep inside me, I was happy when somebody finally said these precious words to me. I needed these words so much. It's like somebody finally noticed me, noticed my real feelings were. And I couldn't believe it was The King himself. Unrealized, I left all the formalities and manners; I ran hugged the King, and cried in his arms. He felt stiff at first, but then he started to move his hand up and down with gentle moves on my hair. I felt comfortable, just like in my father's arms.

"Dear child, I know this is hard. But please make yourself comfortable in my big house." He joked. I giggled while trying to stop my tears. The way he called me child made me so vulnerable. His arms were warm. He then raised my head and looked at me.

"My son.. he's really stubborn, very rude and cold, unfriendly. He has tempered, and sometimes he always tried to push you so far without he realized." I nodded silently; agreeing to whatever he described his own son.

"But, he's actually really fragile child. He's lonely and a big-softie if I must say. That's why you're here, to accompany him." He smiled to me, while I tried to control my blush. Still, I didn't understand why he told me all of these things. I never thought Natsume will open up to me soon, and I never hoped to start. Because I knew, his heart was somewhere else. So why should I risk my heart, right? This particular engagement was just a job to me; yes I decided that I only thought this as a replacement job for me. After my job done, I will ask Nobara to replace me here. But still, I'd be very sad if that day came.

"Do you understand Mikan?" I blinked my tears and sat up straight on the floor. I dressed in my silk formal peach dress, which covered my legs right now. I nodded at him.

"Y-yes sir. Forgive me if I was acting so rude to you now."

"Oh no, it's fine. I want my soon-to-be daughter feels comfortable here, than feeling caged in this place. Call me 'father' is okay too" I widened my eyes. Could I really call this man father, beside my own father? Somehow, it made me happy. Maybe I'll be happy here, maybe I just thinking negatively too much. I smiled nervously.

"Okay fa-father." He nodded satisfied.

"Ikuya" He called someone. Soon, a butler came to him and bowed. The Ikuya Butler had brilliant white hair, which I guessed he was already old. But I'll never say that aloud. It's rude.

"Bring our future Queen to her room. You know what to do next."

"Yes Your Highness. This way my lady" He bowed and led me out. I waved to father one last time while smiling which he replied me with his gentle smile. And soon, I met the long corridor once again. This time, Ikuya-san led me to downstairs, and walked into another corridor between the staircases – which I didn't realize, was there all the time. I thought there's no more place behind the large table I saw the first time I got here.-

"Um.. Ikuya-san?" I called quietly. He stopped his tracks and turned to me.

"Yes, my lady?"

"Ano.. please just call me Mikan. It made me less uncomfortable." I requested. He shook his head and smiled to me politely.

"I'm afraid I can't do that My Lady." I puffed my cheeks.

"Then, Mikan-san?" He thought for a while and then nodded. I sighed relieve.

"As you wish, Mikan-sama" He grinned jokingly while I dropped my jaw. I decided I let it go for this time, God knows how stubborn the Royal's Staffs were.

"Say, where is this? I mean, when I was still lived with my parents I used to attend the new year's party which being held in palace right? But, why is here different from what I saw?"

"The palace divides into two parts; the one at the North wings and the one at the South wings. The one you see here is the South one, the one where Royal Family lived, or should I say Private Palace. The one you saw usually is the North one; we usually let villagers come to attend the party there." He explained. I nodded understandingly. So, that's why I felt different when I first stepped here. We, the non-Royal people always led into the North Palace, while the South Palace was only for Royal's family. So, it means, I lived with the other Royal Family? And then I noticed I didn't see the Queen anywhere. Where was she?

"Young Prince" Ikuya bowed to someone. And the Devil Prince appeared in front of me. I scowled to him while he showed his poker face. And all the pictures I saw earlier from the car came back to me. I was sure it was him and.. Nobara.

"What were you doing with Nobara Jerk?" I didn't care about formalities with this man. I knew he was the Prince but so what? He's a jerk. He smirked at me and racked his already messy hair.

"Not your business Miss-childish-and-also-a-liar. Poke your nose to someone else." A vein popped in my head.

"I. Am. Not. A. Liar." He shrugged while continuing his tracks before stopped beside me.

"Don't you get all comfortable in this place yet polka-dots, I never agreed to this engagement. Besides, SHE's the one whom I want to get married to" And he stormed away, leaving me broken-hearted and hurt. Humiliating me here? Huh, game on jerk. I didn't cry at that time. Instead, I was grinning madly because I knew WE.. just officially started a game. And I was more than ready for it.

Natsume Hyuuga will going down.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED~**

* * *

**I personally love King Ioran here, hehe.. Where's the Queen you ask? She'll appears in the next chapter! And I'll surprise you even more! Whoot!**

**Some of you asking me was I going to make Hotaru appear in this story? I, sternly say YES. She'll appears, but not now.. I guess. She's important characters, and well.. you'll see *wink***

**And congratulations to all of you who guessed Nobara! She IS Nobara, what is she doing in the palace with Natsume? I assure you, they're not doing something naughty at that time, at least for now *smirk***

**Ruka, yes, I love him here. As you can read in the previous chapters, it was clear *at least for me* that Ruka likes Mikan! I'll make him cool in this story, don't you guys worry;) **

**Who will end up with Mikan? Just keep reading and stay with me:D I'll not give anymore spoilers, oomph! There still is! Luna Koizumi will appear too in the future chapters, she is still a bi*** but she's not that bad okay? **

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

**Cute Tangerine204~**


	7. NATSUME'S POV

**Hellloooo~ Thank you so much for your reviews guys! I bet I make you guys impatient am I? No worries, Cute Tangerine204 is coming back with this new chapter! **

**I read all your reviews, some of you hate Natsume weren't you? Well then, how do you guys think when I make this chapter in Natsume's POV? I believe, now is the right time for all of us to look at Natsume's mind. Well, let's just read it shall we? *wink***

**Oh and, the _italic words_ are Natsume's thoughts!**

**Diclaimer : Only the plot belongs to me!**

* * *

My name is Natsume Hyuuga.

I was the Prince of the Alice Land, The land which my ancestors built from who-knows-when.

Everyone said, being a Royalty was great. Living behind the beautiful walls and wore beautiful clothes and crowns. They said, our job was only gave commands to our people, and they will do it.

But, to be honest being a Royalty was more beyond those thoughts.

When I was born, as the first child of the King and the Queen of Alice Land, everyone treated me with their best, everything they could possibly offer. Why? Because I was the PRINCE, I will be a king someday, when my father decided to give me that position, when I was ready to take over the Kingdom. They gave me a big responsibility, they gave me their hopes.

I admitted, I lived very contented in my life now. I always get what I needed. I ate a very high-qualities meal, and furthermore, God gave me these attractive features. I possibly was the best bachelor in whole Alice Land, and my people couldn't deny that. They worshipped us, especially girls to me. Annoying creatures. Yeah, I thought girls were annoying creatures; until I met her.

I still remembered until now; our first meeting. I was just a mere child that day, no more than 8 years old child. For eighth years old boy, being protected inside these beautiful walls was something delightful. Furthermore, I had everything to play with; toys, games, wide and large palace's field. But as the years passed, I started to feel bored and suffocated. I wanted to know what kind of worlds out there, out of the palace's gates?

And there's my Alice, my Fire Alice. It's a natural reaction from people when they knew the Prince had Fire Alice as they knew, Fire Alice was the strongest offend power. Hyuuga's will always have this Alice. Don't ask me why, ask those old geezers – my ancestors – why Hyuuga had this Alice. That's why; my uncle, Persona trained me since I turned 7 years old. I never liked him, he was sadist. One day I made small mistakes and he started to push me even harder until I couldn't move my body despite my young age. Miserable much? That's my childhood's life. Training, studying, meeting new powerful people who invited by my father to the palace were always being my job almost-everyday. It's just like a cycle, always turning round and found. I've had enough.

One day, I heard my parents were taking their leaves to go visited the Imai's. I was so excited for finally, I thought I could leave this place anytime soon even if that was just for a meeting with the duke. But I was wrong; they left me here with same reasons everyday; to protect me. I was frustrated at that time. I punched the nearest walls until it cracked a little and without I realized, I activated my Alice and burnt the plant behind me –which I also didn't realize it was there before.

And there she was, her tender and soft voice shouted at me. I turned my head and saw a girl around my age with wavy icy blue hair. She was blushing and when she saw the burning plant, she shut her eyes tight while I stared questioningly at her. I saw the ice; frost ices covered the plants and put out my fire.

She had Ice Alice.

Then she turned to me and started running to me. She asked me what's wrong while I just stood there, never gave out my voice. "Who's this girl? Why's she here?" were the questions that popped in my head at that time. She then took my hand and I realized I bruised my hand a little. I winced a little when she blew it and after that she formed a little ice -more like a small ice-cube if I wasn't mistaken and gently rubbed it on my bruised hand. Shocked, surprised, dumbfounded were the only expressions I wore at that time. For the first time ever, I felt someone cared to me. That feeling was really warm in my heart. That time, I realized I was really lonely here in the palace. Sure, I had super powerful parents and they were kind to me, but they always worked. I never saw my father left his study room; he always worked with the other royal advisers; talking about the economic, war strategist, something like that. Mother, on the other hand always stayed with him, she supported him in whatever she could do. We always met only at breakfast, lunch and dinner time. Such a short time but I treasured those times. Sometimes I even wondered what I was in their eyes; their son? Or the Prince?

And the girl just really showed me how I need someone who cared me. They way she treated my hand gently, her face showed worry. I, without realized smiled at this. After quite long times she treated my bruise, she was blushing and I couldn't help but thought how beautiful this girl could be. Her deep-blue eyes were so beautiful. She looked very fragile and I couldn't help but feeling the urged to protect her anytime. But, before I even asked her name, she bowed and ran away, disappearing from my sights.

She left with these half-burnt red roses plants which now I put it in my room, so I could remember our first encounter.

* * *

Day by days had passed and I hadn't met her at all around the palace. I tried asked my maids, but they never knew that girl. Even in this New Year Traditions, my eyes never found the girl with wavy icy blue hair since there were too many people in the North Palace. Also, my father prohibited me to walk down from my chair whenever those parties started. Of course, it was all came back with the reasons to protect me. Bullshit. I could only stare the people for hours and it was tiring. New Year was never my favorite party, not that I liked big events. I prefer stayed in my rooms where I didn't hear those annoying fan-girls voice.

Then one day, I tried to take a risk for myself, fleeing from the palace's walls, and started to wander around the regions. It all started when I was 15 years old and still continuing whenever I got chance to escape. Of course I used disguise and came back when the sunset came, furthermore those fool soldiers gave me heart-attack while chasing me to get back to palace. It's all because I wanted to meet that girl so much. I didn't even understand of myself why I tried so hard to search her, but my instincts told me too. Once I found her, I never planned to let her go anymore.

I then met Ruka, my best buddy, the Royal Strategist and the Son of the Nogi Region. When I first met him, I thought he was just a loser guy who always holds a rabbit pet in his arms which he named it Usagi. Turns out, we're becoming fast friends and then best friend afterwards. It's like we built this Trust Walls to each other and we supported each other. He also cared for me, and I couldn't be more than grateful for what he did to me. He also then knew about my crush and my constant escapes. He told me about the risks but I never give any damns to those warnings. I will find that girl; that's what in my minds.

* * *

Time moved forward again. Today was the beginning day of the year, as well as the celebrations in the North Palace. Like I said, I never interested in New Year's Party and after I knew from my father that I'd host the Youngster's Party since I turned seventeenth last November, I was more than willing to escape the palace today. Stupid big event, why we should celebrate the New Year anyway? It wasn't a big deal. And if what father said true than I'd rather hide in my room than hosting some annoying parties with full of teenagers, especially those annoying girls! I shuddered. Thinking about that gave me a headache.

"Natsume, where are you going?" Ruka called me. I rolled my eyes at him and continued to dress up.

"Learn to knock the door will you?"

"I did, but soon I realized the door was not locked and I saw you in the deep thought, I just came in." He walked to my couch and sat on it while staring at me.

"You're gonna run out again, aren't you?" I smirked. This time I turned to him and patted his shoulder.

"Ja!" and I ran out from my balcony. I ran rushing through the garden and when I saw the palace's wall, I immediately climbed the tree and jumped out of the walls – finally, I was free again. I didn't worry about Ruka will tell this to the other, I trusted him. And true, he never did telling anyone.

This time, I was turning to the Sakura Region. It was noon – lunch time – when I reached the town. Lots of people walked to here and there, to this store to another and I somehow managed to be invisible at time like this. People, at this day were probably preparing themselves for the big event tonight. I must admit, I too was working while disguising myself like this. I observed my people. The people I might be their ruler. I couldn't really leave that fate wasn't it?

"Oh my isn't that… the handsome Ruka Nogi and the Prince's personal bodyguard, Tsubasa Andou? Are my eyes deceiving me?" I heard the villagers whispered to each other. And I suddenly panicked. I didn't realize it was already evening and here my best friend and my bastard bodyguard already roaming to look for me. Tsubasa Andou, a guy who became my personal bodyguard was a bastard. He only started working since a year ago, since my father saw me accidentally wanted to climb the walls. Not long after he decided to give me personal Bodyguard to protect me. Why from lots of people in the land must that stupid-star tattoo face- grinning maniac. He always control me with his shadow-controlling Alice! A Prince treated like that by that fool?! Damn it. I must run, and hided first. I didn't know where my legs took me, but I trusted them. After all, all my trainings through the years really worth it, my body's strong enough to run faster.

And this view suddenly appeared in front of my eyes.

An angel? No, it couldn't be. A woman with brunette long hair was sitting under the tree with lots of children. I even stopped in my tracks just to see them for a while. The lady- I noticed – was beautiful, I admitted that. She had this young and innocent yet gentle appearance. In her white sleeveless dress, she managed to take my breath away. Plus, she was sitting with the children. How could I see something so beautiful unexpectedly?

"-I think I saw him here" I heard a voice not far behind me, and I knew it belongs to that shadow-freak.

"SHIT" I shouted and without thinking, I ran to the woman and the group of children who then stared at me surprised.

"Hey, I need your help" I said urgently to the woman. I noticed then the girl just stared at me, not answering me. _Another fan girl?_ I rolled my eyes at this.

"Hey"

"Y-yes!" I rolled my eyes again.

"Hide me quickly, before those men find me!" I commanded her. I turned my head behind me and then saw those fools still running, but they weren't looking at us, yet. Bullets of sweat started forming in my forehead, drenching my cotton shirt.

"Sakura tree. Climb up!" She then pointed above. The tree was big and tall enough so I instantly nodded and skillfully climbed the tree without trouble. _Why yes people, your Prince is a master of climbing tree._

From above, I could see anything underneath. I made sure I stayed really quiet; to make sure those fools not noticing me.

"Onee-san, who is he?" I heard the kid asked the woman. I turned my head and saw the woman smiled to him and turned her head to the other directions. Somehow, my heartbeat couldn't stop beating so fast, but maybe it was just because I just ran before. I then decided to stay quiet and listened to whatever they said down there.

"Someone who needs our help, Koko-chan. Now, everyone.. Do you guys know how to act?" Some kids smiled and nodded, some kids just shook their head. Smart girl, I smirked.

"What's 'Act' onee-san?"

"Guys, let's pretend we don't see the man before" She paused and pointed at me. I widened my eyes when pairs of eyes stared at me.

"In front of those guys" She pointed to the other directions who I noticed, those two walked to her. I started to sweat more, sinking more before the tree. And the kids, I never thought they could play along really well. They're really smart. Maybe I was just nervous, but I stared them, intently.

"Um.. excuse me miss. Do you by any chance, see someone with messy - short - black hair with crimson eyes?"

"No sir, in fact I was here for an hour already and I never saw a man with those characteristics, right kids?" and the kids nodded – in sync – towards them. I almost laughed at the view.

"Well then, I'm Tsubasa Andou, the Royal Prince's personal bodyguard and this is-" and the next thing made me surprised. Ruka kissed the girl's hand. Well, I knew Ruka was a gentleman but I never thought him to do such bold move like this. I didn't really understand why I felt like wanted to punch his face.

"I'm Ruga Nogi, Prince Natsume Hyuuga's best friend." _After this, you're not really my best friend again Ruka._ I smirked but I shook my head on the thought.

"Prince?" _Wait what? You didn't notice me all this time little girl?! _They started chuckle, while I smirked up here.

"Yes the guy we mentioned before was the Prince, that's why we looked at him everywhere. His presence needed in the palace right now." _Who needed me now!? Oh right I forgot, the New Year's Party. Damn it._

"Well then, We must go now Ruka. He's probably not so far from here. Thank you for your time miss..?"

"Mikan Yuk-I mean, Mikan Sakura" _I think I heard that name before, so that's the girl's name?_

After those idiots walked out from our sights, I started sighed relieved. But, if they already searching me like this, It meant I was really needed in the palace. I sighed, frustrated by how I must ended my little adventure. Furthermore, I hadn't met the girl I was looking for. When I climbed down the tree, the girl then curtsied before me.

"Your highness" I sighed and racked my already-messy-hair. I didn't really like when people so formal in front of me. It's uncomfortable and annoying sometimes.

"Stand up." I commanded her. And when she did, I almost stopped breathing. Her eyes, Her honey brown eyes were really… beautiful. When I saw her, this close, I now knew why Ruka wanted to act boldly to this woman. The girl was absolutely beautiful. Her eyes were warm, warm enough to calm my nerves down of the stress I held in the palace. And without I realized, my hand moved to pat her head – which she accepted by look of surprise on her face. And I somehow smiled a little to her. She blushed cutely and I chuckled inside.

"Thank you Sakura." I said and I turned around. Even though she was beautiful, there was still a potential she could be one of my fan girls. I turned to the kids and smiled to them. I loved kids. Maybe lots of people didn't know that, even my parents, but I loved seeing kids. I had soft-spots to the kids. One by one the kids started to give me a hug which I accepted by a surprise at first and then chuckled and returned their hugs. Then, this one kid with emerald eyes and unusual soft white hair whispered something to me.

"Nii-san, onee-chan is beautiful ne?" I widened my eyes. The kid I noticed really assembled me. I didn't know what happened to him before, but I knew we had this bond. I liked this kid. I nodded slowly at him and smiled – which he replied me by grin. I ruffled his hairs and stood up, wanted to end our meeting. The evening's breeze was blowing a little bit hard and when I turned around to big goodbye, I saw… polka-dots? The girl didn't realize her dress rose up a little and showed her undergarment. I smirked. The girl was no more than a child then, confirming my thoughts before.

"Seriously, Polka-dots?" She then furrowed her eyebrows. Soon, she blushed madly while I chuckled and ran away. The little girl entertained me lots and I never knew will end up as my fiancée later on.

* * *

I was right. When I came back to my room, Ruka and Shadow Freak were waiting for me with both arms folded.

"And where were you Your Royal Prince?" Tsubasa asked me annoyed. I rolled my eyes and plopped my body on my bed.

"Seriously Natsume, next time you do that I won't help you anymore." Ruka now stood up and glared at me. I sighed heavily and sat up, stared at them.

"So, what do you want me to do now?" They both then grinned evilly.

"Time for your party Natsume"

* * *

I straightened my black vest. I was not really up for this event, but I couldn't make father and my people angry. I couldn't make my father disappointed at me. As years passed by, I started to make myself comfortable with my routines in the palace. I now started to follow with my father at the meeting with another Royal Advisors, helped with the country's economics state, and more things like that. It was tiring and pressuring but at least it reduced my bored here. I still had training with Persona, but not as often as before. I somehow managed to master my Alice too. We didn't really know when those rebels, AAO, come back soon. Tch.

I started walked out of my room when I noticed I looked quite presentable. I passed the maids and butlers who bowed down to me – which I already used of it – and started to head out to the North Palace, where the Youngster's Party held on.

Soon, I saw the Polka-dot's girl before wrapped in red dress. She looked absolutely beautiful and glowing. I smirked. She was in the deep thought so I thought she didn't notice me.

"Oh, isn't that polka-dot's girl" I said. She then awoke from her thoughts and raised her head to me. She at first looked surprised but soon, she glared at me. Though, it wasn't really scary but this could entertain me for a while.

"What do you want jerk? And don't call me that! My name is Mikan Yukihara! Mikan Yuk-" and she covered her mouth. _Isn't that the name of the daughter of Sakura Region?_ And the fact alone darkened my moods. All of the good thought of her suddenly broke and replaced by annoyed. Rule number one for me, I HATED a liar. No matter how small the lie was, I couldn't easily forgive it.

"Not only you're childish, but you also a liar huh?" I asked bored, though inside I was burning with hatred. She glared more at me.

"I'm not a liar! I just covered my real identity for some reasons jerk!"

_Oh and she also bad-mouthed me._

No one, I meant no one has ever bad-mouthed me. This girl really had guts. And now I realized she wasn't one of my fan-girls, obviously. But I hated her even more.

"Isn't that same? Besides, you just called your Prince a Jerk, don't you have shame? Don't you know I have a power?" I finally broke it. I help my palm to show my little fire on her. I noticed she was surprised at first but then she smirked.

I then remembered. Kazumi Yukihara, one of the advisors. Polka and that man had same surname, so it meant… The niece he was talking about was Polka wasn't it? And I heard she had Nullification Alice.

"It's not the same idiot! Besides you ARE a jerk!" She provoked me. I gritted my teeth and snapped my fingers to distinguish my fire. She looked relaxed a bit when she saw this until I clicked my fingers again and fire was on her hair. I smirked, looking at her panicked face.

If she wanted a game, then I'd more than willing to play with her too.

"AAAAH! STOP THE FIRE STOP THE FIRE!" I walked to her.

"I'm not an idiot that you have nullification's alice. Next time, watch your mouth." And then I disappeared from the scene.

Now, at least I've put her into her rightful place. No one could mock me, The Prince of Alice Land.

* * *

As I expected, the party's room was really full of teenagers. Foods and drinks put on the large and long table to serve the guests. Lots of chattering and music on the background showed in front of me.

"The Prince of The Alice Land has arrived." One of the guards yelled loudly and clearly through the large room. Immediately, all of the people stopped do anything and bowed down before me that was including the music. I nodded and scrutinized the room.

And then I saw her.

The girl I was looking for.

She stood there, looking very lovely and shyly smiled to me.

And I couldn't help but ran to her immediately and asked her for a dance.

She blushed really hard, and shyly accepted my hand.

I quickly snapped my finger, giving a sign for the music to play. And the violin started its magic, to bring us to our only world, where only both of us knew.

I stared at her beautiful icy-blue eyes, the eyes I always dream of in my bed, she didn't really change but she matured enough. I held her tight, and we swayed on the dance floor really enjoying this time.

I swore, I never released her again.

"I- I like you" The girl said. And I couldn't help but chuckled to her.

"What's your name?"

"No..Nobara Ibaragi" I smiled at her.

"I finally find you, Nobara" I whispered to her and she clutched me tighter. I smiled to her, we both smiled to each other. We lost in our world, forgot that many pairs of eyes were watching us.

Including one girl who soon the told me she was my fiancée.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Oh gosh, I was writing more than my capacities can do. Excuse me, I wanna lay down for a minute. *stretch back***

**Okay! So sorry for the late update guys,,, I was realllllllyy annoyed by the new rule from my mom. I can only open the computer max. 1 hour per day. It wasn't enough for me to finish the chapters! Anyway, how do you find this chapter?:D Tell me about your thoughts! I knew I was rushing in the end of the chapters, at least, you got some ideas don't you? **

**So, this is what Natsume Huuga's thoughts, review?:)And Nobara, hm.. she lied lots don't you think? but don't hate her so much, she has her reasons *wink (though i want to kill her sooner, hehe jk )**

** And next chapter, I think I will use Mikan's POV again, Kaoru and Misaki Harada will show up on the next chapter so, toodles for now~**

* * *

**Cute Tangerine204**


	8. An Old Friend and The Queen

**WOOHOOO~ I'm bacckkk! Gosh, I can't believe this July I will start as a newbie in my school! I finally graduated! Yoohooo~ C:**

**Anyway, remember what I told you in the last chapter? I will use Mikan's POV again in this chapter! I'm really really glad you like the last chapter C: Thank you for your wonderful reviews *Hugs***

**Well, here we go!**

**Disclaimer : I do NOT own GA. I just happened using the chars with my own plot line. Enjoy!^^**

* * *

"_**I. Am. Not. A. Liar." He shrugged while continuing his tracks before stopped beside me.**_

_** "Don't you get all comfortable in this place yet polka-dots, I never agreed to this engagement. Besides, SHE's the one whom I want to get married to" And he stormed away, leaving me broken-hearted and hurt. Humiliating me here? Huh, game on jerk. I didn't cry at that time. Instead, I was grinning madly because I knew WE.. just officially started a game. And I was more than ready for it.**_

_**Natsume Hyuuga will going down.**_

* * *

As Ikuya-san continued to lead me through the corridors, I was deep in the thoughts. Natsume had already gone few minutes ago, passing me coldly after he said those mean words to me. As what I said, I was ready to play his game, but for how long? A year? A decade? For whole lifetime? I shuddered. For how long my heart could stand by this thing? And I back into my sulking mode. Why me? Why why why why?

If they just picked Nobara instead of me, then it will be happily ever after. Natsume and Nobara will run this land while I being a normal village girl with children and my future lovable husband beside me. I and Nobara still could be a best friend and when we met each other again, we will laughed and together introduced our own family. I'm sure, with her composure and gentle traits, Nobara could make a better queen than me. And Natsume, well… he could. I guess. I sighed hard. Somehow, I felt like I was the one who messed everything.

"My lady, this is your room." Ikuya-san bowed to me and showed me my room. I wanted to cry again. But I held it inside, because I couldn't show people how cry-baby I was when they put their hopes to me, as their future queen. I was a crybaby but it didn't mean I wasn't strong enough. If they needed me as Natsume's friend, I could do that. I could be Natsume's friend and joked about Nobara and life. And to be Natsume's Protector, well I supposed I should be proud, because finally in my life, My Alice was useful.

Ikuya-san then opened the door before me and I closed my eyes, waiting for the worst. I expected my room to be so grand and 'Royal's air everywhere' that made me uncomfortable and bugged with the unfamiliarity. But I was wrong.

For once in the palace, I finally felt home.

My room…of course very large and wasn't like my room back then in my house. I thought it will be grand and gold everywhere, but I never expected my room basically wrapped in only 3 colors, my favorite colors too; brown, pink and white. There was king-sized bed in the middle of the room with soft-silky pink covers. There were 2 large windows, with brown-silky curtains draped to cover them. The large white with thin-soft gold colors lined to decorate make-up table and very large walk-in closet with full of dresses and shoes I never saw before. There was study table, large and clean. The bathroom was also majestic too. Purely pearl white and soft gold showed here and there, large white Jacuzzi with wide platform – to put drinks or something like that. There was also a sink with large counter and neatly held complete clean toiletries. I even smelled soft vanilla perfume in my room. It was perfect. I never thought there was this modern part in the castle. Simple but I loved it so much.

"Then I shall take my leave Mikan-sama" I woke from my daze and turned around. Ikuya-san left after I said thank you to him – which he replied me by gentle smile. When he closed the door, I walked deeper to my new room. It seems bed was the most interesting things to touch first, so I slowly walked into the bed and gently patted the cover. It was really soft, more fluffy than what I had in my room. I smiled, forgetting my problems for a while and jumped on my bed.

"It felt sooo goood~" I giggled to myself. I then stood up and looked to my right. There, I saw a balcony with beautiful garden as a view. Perfect, I grinned.

"My lady?" Someone called and knocked my door. I tidied myself and rushed to open the room. I saw a smiling beautiful tall young woman with pink hair smiled before me. She had brown eyes, though darker than mine. I widened my eyes. This couldn't be…

"Misaki-senpai?" She nodded, grinning and then patted my head. I instantly ran to her arms and hugged her tight. I missed her so much! She was my senior back in my school life, though she already graduated from my school about 2 years ago. She's like a sister to me and she also thought me as her younger sister. She's really caring, beautiful but more tomboyish than me. We lost contact to each other as soon as she left the school. And that made me lonely, since she never came to visit me again. I missed her, so so much.

"Where have you been? I miss you so much!" I said to her while tears already pooling my eyes. She patted my head. I missed this too. She liked to pat my head lots and it felt nice. She giggled softly.

"I'm sorry I never contact you again after I graduated chibi. I miss you also!" we laughed and I invited her to come in.

"Woah, nice room you got here" She gasped while I giggled.

"I never thought I finally find something 'normal' around here." I laughed sadly. She turned to me and smiled sadly too.

"At least, I'm here right?" She tried to lift the mood. I nodded vigorously at her. Yes, Misaki-senpai was right. At least I had Misaki-senpai here, someone whom I really closed to; someone from my region who I always think as an older sister. I should be fine.

"So, what are you doing here senpai?" I asked her after we settled on sofa – which really soft and had pearly white colored.

"Oh! I'm your personal bodyguard now!" She grinned widely. I widened my eyes. Personal bodyguard? What for?

"Per-personal bo-bodyguard? What for? It's not like we expected any attacks in the palace aren't we?" She shook her head.

"We don't really know when AAO's will attack coming soon, plus maybe there are more threats in or outside the palace so, yeah. The King assigned me to be your personal bodyguard. I before served under the Queen's command." She shrugged while laying her head back, on the sofa's arm. Wait, who's AAO? Was that someone whom I should fight for? Mother also said something about this and she said the palace's people will explain this. Why did I never hear about this? I debated myself if this was the right time to ask this.

"AAO?" I finally asked. Misaki-senpai looked surprised a little and slapped her own face.

" Ah yes, I forgot. I don't really know the history but I know few things. AAO stands from Anti-Alice Organization. They lived near Imai and Koizumi regions, in the corner of the land, though we never know where exactly their whereabouts." I gasped, surprised by the news. I never thought Alice Land actually had 6 regions! And this AAO lived near Imai's and Koizumi's! But why people didn't know anything about this? More like, why people in Sakura Region didn't know this? And did Imai's and Koizumi's people know this? From their name, I knew they were bad guys, they opposed us; people with Alices.

"How come I never heard about this? And also, do Imai's and Koizumi's people know?" She sighed and stood up, started explaining everything while walking back and forth mindlessly.

"Of course, Nogi's and Sakura's people never know this, The King asked us to completely shut up about this to the public as long as they could handle this. And it seems AAO didn't make their moves yet after their last attacks. So, we lived pretty normal and peaceful until now. The King also made some tough and long walls around Koizumi's and Imai's region with full armies to watch over the empty field which they suspected is the AAO's whereabouts." I gasped, slowly accepted the information. AAO had attack us once? When? How come I never learnt this in school? Was that because The King too? It seems I finally saw what I should protect from now on. I didn't know much about this AAO but I wanted to know more, surely the Palace had library right? I'll find out there. Maybe I could dig something more in there. Suddenly, Misaki-senpai clapped her hands.

"Now now, let's not think about that. My tasks beside protect you, is to remind you about your activities when you're here until your wedding which being held in six months-"

"WHAT!?" My wedding? 6 months? What the hell! Why is it so fast?

"Yes, your wedding is in 6 months Mikan, don't you know it?" I shook my head. I sighed. Why must this becoming so hard again? 6 months? I wasn't ready! I needed more time! What about Natsume? Well maybe Natsume already knew this and he opposed by the idea, I guess. I must meet Nobara soon. I must talk to her.

"Well then, now you know it. Today is your first day so take your time to settle down, Mikan" She grinned and held my shoulder.

"Finally someone called me Mikan, you know I hate how people called me by my status" I faked tired sighed. She laughed.

"Well, I still call you my lady outside though" She winked and I groaned. Great, how stubborn people was!

"Anyway, The Queen wished to meet you now! Let's go!" And I followed her walking to the Queen's room.

* * *

The Queen's room was very gorgeous! It wasn't really different from mine only the room wrapped in white and gold and roses everywhere. The Queen's room was upstairs, next to the living room I walked before while mine was downstairs. I wonder where's the Prince's room?

"Oh there you are my soon-to-be daughter in law!" Someone's with cheerful tone called me. When I turned around, my jaw almost dropped. I had a hard time to believe this, to see the Queen like this in front of my eyes. Since when? I was pretty sure people in whole Alice Land didn't know this.

The Queen, Kaoru Hyuuga was pregnant.

Well, her stomach wasn't that big yet but a small baby-bump already formed. Even though she wore silky dress, she made a loose space around her stomach. But she still looked stunning and beautiful. I blushed when I got caught for staring The Queen's stomach, she giggled to me. I blushed and robotically curtsied before her.

"No no, please raise my daughter." She laughed. Her laugh was very nice to hear, light yet beautiful. When I rose up, she ran to hug me and she gave me a very tight one. I instantly went stiff. I smelled a soft rose's perfume too and it smelled so nice. It all made me cleared.  
The Queen loved roses, so that was why there were lots of roses everywhere I went. Misaki-senpai and the maid - I guess she was the Queen's helper - also laughed at us. When she hugged me like this, I was guessing her pregnant was around 2 or 3 months already.

"Oh, I'm so glad I finally meet you! You're so beautiful and cute too!" I blushed.

"Tha-thank you, your high-"

"Oh gosh, drop the formalities shall we? Call me mother and I will call you Mikan!" She smiled. I of course surprised once again. I will call someone beside my own mother, mother. I somehow felt happy yet scared. Happy to finally knew my soon to be husband's parents accepted me and scared because I knew I will leave this place someday. Scared for being all comfortable when I knew, I wasn't really permanent lived here. Again, this reminded me of Nobara. Will 'Mother and Father' accepted her too when one day she replaced me?

"Ye-yes.. mo-mother" I blushed and she squealed excitedly.

"Ne ne, isn't she adorable Misaki? Nao?" I blushed and bowed my head down. In the corner of my eyes, I saw both of them nodded and smiled to me.

"Well then. I shall take my leave now Mikan. Don't be shy to call me for any helps okay?" she winked at me. I nodded at her and curtsied again before she stormed away, leaving me and Misaki-senpai alone.

"She's pregnant?" I asked Misaki-senpai. She nodded.

"It's almost 3 months and I think. The King will celebrate it when she reached her 5 months baby and announce it to the people at once."

"Well, that's good. I'm happy for the news!" I clapped my hands excitedly. A pregnant woman in my ears was something exciting. It meant, the palace soon lived up with a newborn's laugh. Yes, a child. I smiled, happy with the thoughts. I then remembered the children in the orphanage. I missed them so much, especially Youichi. Maybe I could ask Father to go there someday. They probably asked where I was, disappearing all of sudden. And I missed my family in my house too, and my maids and uncles. Oh, it was only few hours I left them but I felt like I left my whole life to live here.

* * *

After I came back to my room to take a shower and changed into new clothes; a beautiful dark green evening dress, Misaki-Senpai then led me into the dining room since it was dinner time. Senpai told me, my personal maids will come tomorrow and I thrilled to make new friends. I was thinking about The Queen again. If The Queen was pregnant, then it meant the newborn baby will be Natsume's sister or brother right? I wonder if Natsume will be a good brother. _Pfft, like he can do that. I probably will protect her younger siblings from him, just in case._

"My lady? we're here" Misaki-senpai called me, breaking my thoughts. I nodded at her while she opening the big-oak door before me. I expected lots of people in one table but no. there were only the King, and The Queen, sitting side by side and talking to each other. I expected a big large dinner's table but there was none. Sure the table also large, but I actually it was only fit for four people. Quite simple eh?

"Ah, Mikan! Come child! Sit here!" The King, I meant Father called me. He pointed a chair in front of him, next to a vacant chair. I didn't see Natsume anywhere so; I thought it was his chair. I slowly and gracefully walked into my chair. While we waited for the foods, we talked.

"So, how's your room Mikan? Do you like it?" Father asked me. I undoubtedly nodded and grinned to him.

"Yes, I feel comfortable and it's really beautiful! I love it! Thank you!"

"Well, I'm so glad you loved it! My wife personally picked the colors and designed your room." I widened my eyes and stared at the Queen, I meant mother, who smiled at me.

"You are? Thank you mother!" I smiled to her. They both nodded satisfied.

"Well, I was having fun too, don't worry about it" And we laughed together. When the foods came in, we started to eat it, though I tried to keep up my table-manner. The food was really nice, and father praised my regions lots of times while mother nodded agreed. I never thought, dinner with Royal's Family was really that nice and relaxing. We chatted along the meal; we laughed and told everything about our stories. I never thought I will chat with the ruler of this land this freely. Moreover, I felt welcomed than ever.

Though, there was only one person missing through the dinner. Someone who supposed sat beside me. Deep down, I was really hoping to meet him again, even though I hated to admit that.

* * *

Dinner was blissful. I started to go back to my room, which I already memorized where it was without being led again by Misaki-senpai. I told her to take a rest but she insisted me to escort me to my room. I sighed.

"So, since when do you work here Senpai?" I started the conversation.

"Well, as soon as I graduated I wander around the town to find a job, when there's a whisper in the town that the palace needs bodyguards, I instantly ran to the palace and signed up. Still, there's a very tough test though." She shrugged.

"What's the test?"

"They just wanted me to show my alice and then showed them my combat skills in the field. I passed in the first try." I gasped and she winked at me.

"As expected from Misaki-Senpai! You're very cool!" She then smirked and split herself into 3 people, they were all looked same as Misaki-senpai. Of course, I saw her Alice before back in my school life. She had Doppelganger Alice, it meant she could copy herself into many people for maximal 24 hours. Cool right?

"Thank you Mikan" They all said in the same time. I giggled and nodded.

Once we reached my room, I bid them goodbye. After I closed the door, I slumped on my bed. So many things happened in one day, and I realized I felt bit dizzy. Somehow, my life turned into more something I never expected. So many faces I met today, so many people and confusion I thought in one day. I groaned. As frustrated as I could be, I couldn't be useless in here. They chose me that's the fact. And now I was here, I must grow accustomed while living here. Tears started dwelled in the edge of my eyes. I sighed and wiped it. How many times I cried in one day? It was too much for me to think. And then I realized, this was the first time I stayed so long, far from my parents. I groaned and stood up.

Thinking about this won't make any difference.

I then walked into my spacious closets and searched for my pajamas. I never had time to prepare suitcase to pack my things in my house, since Narumi and Misaki Sensei just suddenly popped and forcefully dragged me into the palace. So, at least I needed something decent or something I usually wore when I slept.

I only found silk nightgown everywhere. How the hell I should stay warm if I wore this for goodness sake!? Gave up with everything I picked randomly. It was cream-colored, almost same like my skin's color. I grabbed it and walked outside. Though it was dark outside, I was making sure to close the curtain and the door to the balcony before I changed into my night-gown.

After I done that, I went back to my bed and started to unzip my dress. I needed someone though. It was really hard to take the zipper, I needed help. I could do this all night if I kept trying so hard just to unzip the damn dress. Why was it so hard anyway?! I couldn't call Misaki-senpai at this time; I didn't know her room too. There was a big possibility I'd lost in the palace and didn't sleep all night trying to come back to my room. I calmed myself. _Okay, just one more time._

My hand started to go back behind me and tried to find the zipper. I sighed loudly, frustrated. _It was impossible._

"Need any help?" a new voice came suddenly.

"Oh thank you for come, and ye-WHAT THE HELL!? HYUUGA!"

* * *

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

**Arrrggggghhh! This chapter was so hard to write! I lost inspiration in the beginning, and in the middle of the story! But, how do you guys find it? *wink**

**And kaoru and misaki came~! Tadaaaa~! Do you guys want to know where is Aoi now? *whisper* she's inside Kaoru's tummy now! Hahaha! How's my surprise? *wiggle eyebrows**

**And, you now know a bit about AAO. You will know more as the chapters keep going!**

**Do you guys notice I changed this story's cover? My friend made that to me! Special thanks to you my friend, *ehem nes ehem* lol. thanks for helping this old lady :* *kiss* *hug***

**Last thing, I want to congratulate myself for my graduation! Yey! I will a senior high school's student on July C: So excited!**

**Do review here my lovelies C:**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**V**


	9. His Hand

**LOL, I was laughing so hard when I read your reviews. So sorry I can't update more sooner, well.. I'm currently busy watching some Korean movies ( Don't look at me like that, I love Korean too you know :p ) I still haven't finished it, still I want to write this first.. hahaha..**

**Ha.**

**Anyway, do you want to know how did I look when I saw the review's numbers? I literally dropped my jaw and widened my eyes! wow, thanks for the support! I love you guys so muchhh *hugs* and I found some interesting reviews so..**

**XxThe-Crest-Of-AnubisxX. **Yes! Aoi is in Kaoru's tummy now *wink* and I really like your question . I to be honest at first realllly confused to decide Mikan's Alice. But I finally – after long debates in myself (wait, this is kinda creepy don't you think?XD) – I decided to make Mikan ONLY has Nullification Alice. Thank you for your review! *cookies?*

**Anddd,, I want to say sorry to ****mostepicbloodsaga**** for the late reply! Lol, I kinda hate myself for not read this sooner and update faster XD so sorry! **

**Hope you guys enjoy it! :3**

**Disclaimer : I do NOT own GA. I just happened using the chars with my own plot line. Enjoy!^^**

* * *

_**My hand started to go back behind me and tried to find the zipper. I sighed loudly, frustrated. It was impossible.**_

"_**Need any help?" a new voice came suddenly.**_

"_**Oh thank you for come, and ye-WHAT THE HELL!? HYUUGA!"**_

* * *

Now someone please helped me to find a word to describe this situation; when you're in the tight evening dress and currently trying to reach the damn zipper on your dress in your new and unfamiliar bedroom at night. While you wanted to change your clothes into one freaking thin nightgown, somebody suddenly came and offered some helps. And the person was the opposite gender plus he was the person you hated the most and now he was the last person you wanted to see right now. Lastly, he was freaking standing in the same room you were in with casual attire and poker face.

Now, care to tell me?

No? oh well let me tell you my reactions then.

"WHAT. ARE. YOU. FREAKING. DOING. HERE?!" I screamed at him. Yes, him; The Great Prince of Alice Land, Natsume Hyuuga. The Hell! What was he doing here?! Where did he come from? When ? Between my embarrassment and shocked, I without realized folded my arms and wrapped it around my body. This, made Natsume smirked. He then pointed at something beside my study table; a white with gold strips on the middle of the door, slightly opened. I could see a room, with red and black interior through it.

Wait, what?

"Close your mouth Polka. Didn't my parents tell you about this before?" I turned my head at him. I tried to rack my brain back, trying to find a possibly word from my parents in law about this. No. I didn't remember anything. I shook my head.

"So it means, your room and mine are side by side?" He nodded, sighing heavily.

"Only divided by a freaking this sliding door?! WHAT THE HE-" He hurriedly covered my mouth with his hand. Surprised with his behavior, I turned my eyes at him. I almost regretted it though; His deep beautiful crimson eyes, staring at me with nothing but annoyed.

"Woman! Can you be quiet at least for a moment?! People are trying to sleep now, unlike an abnormal like you!" I kept stared at his eyes, somehow still admiring it. I gulped, finally realized how his big-manly hand covered my mouth. He - who finally realized this situation – removed his hand and put it inside his pocket.

"What?" He finally said, annoyed by the fact I kept staring at him well, more like glaring at him. Well, I still needed an answer, right? Why did he suddenly pop behind me asking if I-Oh right! My dress! I slowly raised my hand and tried to grab the zipper, if I just could touch the zipper and pulled it down a little, that'd be very great. No such luck though.

"Don't tell me you want to strip here?"

"WHAT?!"

"Don't even try. You can't seduce me, you're not Nobara." he covered his eyes and I shut my mouth. He said it. He said her name. He said her name for the first time. It was like, her name was so special. And my heart just suddenly dropped with the thoughts. I didn't even understand why. I couldn't even move, let alone concentrated with the zipper or his rude remarks. I barely breathed. _Nobara had seduced him before? _The thoughts suffocated me and it painfully broke my heart. I didn't understand. Nobara? I shook my head. _It doesn't matter._

"Is Nobara… that special to you?" I whispered. I couldn't see his eyes, even if I wanted, I couldn't.

"What?" He asked, slightly moved his ear closer to me. I blinked. Realizing what I just said, I blushed embarrassed and shook my head vigorously to him.

"Nothing, haha.. we-well, good night!" I forced my voice a bit higher, trying to cover the disappointments I felt. _Stupid Mikan_. Of course she was special. They loved each other, who was I trying to mess my best friend's relationship? I was just an outsider, someone who being tasked to accompany and protected the Prince. No more than that.

_Remember Mikan, this is just a job; A temporary job._

"Go back to your room, jerk!" I grinned, faking a smile. I pushed his back toward the sliding door, wanted him to go back to his room before my façade crumbling down. I couldn't cry anymore. I mustn't.

_A job that doesn't need your feeling._

"Wait" He declared, grabbing the door's frame to hold him back. I stopped, surprised by his deep boyish voice. He turned to me and turned me around. I was really surprised, even dumbfounded. I never thought he'd help me though, but he just did, before he let me go and closed the door behind me. As I slowly reached the zipper at my back, I realized now I found it and easily zipped it down.

"Baka, baka Natsume" I whispered to myself as the tears slowly trickling down my face.

_Was this called a job in the first place?_

* * *

"-Yukihara. Mikan! Wake up!" I slowly opened my eyes. The first thing I saw was a blurry sight of 3 people in front of me. I blinked, adjusting the light.

"Gosh, Nonoko! what happened to her eyes?!" A familiar voice shot out_. What happened? Where was I? What about my eyes? and.. Nonoko?_

"Step aside girls, this hibernate bear needs a wake-up call" another familiar voice voiced out. Who were they? _Please don't wake me up. I still want to go to sleep._

BANG!

"OUCH! WHAT THE-" I sat straightly. A sudden knock on your head wasn't that good; I woke rather groggy and slowly opened my eyes back. There I saw Misaki-senpai and..

"Nonoko? Anna?" I asked surprised. They nodded happily and slowly curtsied before me. I noticed they wore somewhat similar with a maid I saw with the queen yesterday, almost everything covered with frilly articles and basically only wrapped in black and white. They wore cute headpiece too. But why was this twin here wearing maid's clothes?

"It seems you already know them Mikan. Well, let me introduce these girls again to you. Meet your personal maids from now on, Nonoko Ogasawara and Anna Umemomiya. Both are in your age, and from Imai Region. They will help you with your daily activities from now on." Misaki-Senpai introduced me. The twin kept bowed to me and I – being myself - felt uncomfortable with the gesture.

"Please raise girls. I'm not your queen"

"Yet" Anna smiled. I rolled my eyes and sighed. Oh yes, I forgot about that.

"Do acknowledge me like that night we met for the first time. I honestly feel much comfortable when you act like usual. You guys are my friends!" I hugged them; three of them. I somehow felt the twin sighed relieve while Misaki-Senpai winked at them. We laughed together. Well, this was a good start. My maids were someone I met before and I liked the twin since that night. My personal bodyguard was someone who I known as an older sister. They were really nice. We will be a good friend, I was so sure.

"What happened to your eyes Mikan?" Misaki-Senpai asked me after we released our hugs.

"Yeah, you have this red puffy eyes and dark circle around your eyes!"

"You look like a zombie!" Anna and Nonoko cooked me up. I sighed. I wasn't really intended to tell them, I didn't want anyone know in fact. Last night, I was really weird. I thought so hard why I felt this way, but I couldn't find the reason why. I told myself to be fine, not too got carried away by the feeling. I decided that I must do that. Yeah, I could do it. I smiled.

"First night in unfamiliar room so I can't get enough sleep!" I cheerfully said. They all sighed and slowly smiled.

"Well then! Anna, Nonoko! Help this bear clean up and get dress! She will have training with Persona-sensei after this so, prepare her clothes! Now, get going!" She clapped her hands, ordering bossily. I groaned.

"Training? With who? I don't wanna~" I said rather lazily. They all giggled at my behavior.

"It's not that bad. We already prepared your warm water, so come on!" Nonoko took my hand and slowly our next destination was my bathroom. Misaki-Senpai called that she will stay outside, guarding or something. I was quite surprised by the smell of vanilla and strawberry aromas mixed in the air. The warm water slowly inviting me with bubbles covered them. I was so hypnotized by the water that I didn't realize they already striped me down.

What?

"KYAAA!" I tried to cover myself. I never let anyone saw my naked body, not even my own mother. I was just… too shy to show it, embarrassed even. So, when they striped me down, I was really shocked. I saw glint in their eyes though.

"Why! What happen-"

"DON'T COME SENPAI! NOTHING'S WRONG!" I yelled, embarrassed. I glared at the giggling twin.

_I was so doomed._

"Are you sure? I heard you screamed just now." Misaki-senpai's muffled voice heard behind the closed-door. I groaned and started to turn myself to the tub and jumped in the water. There wasn't any towel nearby that I could grab. Luckily for me, the bubble covered me so, yeah.. I was safe.

"It's nothing senpai, it' perfectly safe here" Anna shouted while continued to giggled together with her twin. I shot them a glare.

"Why Mikan? You have a really nice body!" Nonoko praised me while Anna whistled and raised her thumb to me. I blushed.

"Oh ju-just shut up!" I replied. I then had an idea, quite evil but I always do this with Nako and Yuzu at home. I grabbed a handful bubbles and threw it them. They shrieked at first but soon, we caught our self in the middle of bubble fight.

* * *

With almost half an hour of preparations, I finally found myself in front of the dining room. I giggled when I thought back our bubble fight. Anna and Nonoko quite speechless at first, with drenching uniforms and bubble stuck on their messy hair, they came out. I, fortunately really skilled to take a really quick shower so, I – wrapped in a towel already – came out just like a person after bath. Senpai stifled a laugh when she saw the twin came out and I couldn't help but joined her.

I should know that the twin had revenge to me.

They then jokingly pulled me and helped me dressed up, with a tight high collar vintage green color dress and flowing skirts until it reached my feet. It was honestly beautiful but seriously, another tight and long dress? Also, they gave me light make up. I never thought breakfast needed a makeup. I sighed.

"My lady?" Senpai called me. I turned my head to her. She then gestured me to smiled, so I smiled. I tried, at least.

Until I saw him, sitting at the spot I sat last night.

"Mikan! come my child!" The Queen, I meant Mother called me. She waved her hand and smiled cheerfully to me. I bowed my head, walking over and curtsied a little before I took a vacant seat which in front of mother. I glanced at the Prince beside and I saw him rolled his eyes at me. This made my veins popped suddenly. He dared to ignore me?! That jerk!

"What's wrong Mikan? You look pretty tight. Relax" Father called me. I blinked surprised at him and slowly nodded. When the foods came out, I was already breathing normally. And that's when The Jerk's foot stepped my foot, pretty hard. I winced a little but as soon as I knew I was in front of the King and the Queen, I instantly composed myself. He intentionally did that huh? Trying to pull some childish tactics just to embarrass me in front of his parent? _Well dear Prince, don't you know they called me A Queen of Childish back then?_ I smirked.

I of course, being kind-hearted I was, replied back his 'Nice' greeting. Oh, it's nothing much. I only stepped his foot back, this time with tiny - little bits of power I had. The prince's shot his leg up though and it hit the table and made _quite _a sound. See? I was really kind.

"What's that? Natsume?" father asked, surprised. I smiled victoriously inside but I covered with gracefully sipping my tea. The tea was quite nice though. It smelled rose and honey together in the tea. I expected Natsume would wince or even screamed. But I didn't know Natsume could be a pro actor. His leg may hit the table, but his face was still poker than ever.

"Nothing father, just a sudden HARD rock fell upon my foot and my leg automatically raised up." He explained calmly. Father and mother nodded understand and continued to eat with silence. A Hard Rock? HAH! What a lame excuse! I twitched in annoyed. Why didn't he wince or scream or something? He calmly cut his bread and popped it inside his mouth. It was like he was mocking me right now. Slowly, he gazed me from the corner of his eyes and smirked. Enough, I was fuming with anger now!

Now, I was targeting his hand who now resting beside his thigh on his chair.

I could pinch it or maybe pushed him until he fell down. Yeah, that would be great! Mikan, you could be a genius sometimes. I smirked. Slowly, my hand started to go near the Jerk's hand. Without breaking my contacts with mother - who was now talking to me - I pinched him, quite hard. I grinned, as I tried to smile victoriously again.

But he proved me wrong again.

Instead of screaming or glared me a look, he.. grabbed my hand; gently, not too hard but it was enough to silencing me. Fortunately for me, mother had already continued to eat her meal while I was being speechless in the spot.

Twice. I felt his hand twice now. And it somehow made my heart race.

* * *

**To Be Continued~**

* * *

**I think this was a filler, well.. I cut it here now haha. SO, what do you guys think about this chapter? Some of you guessed Natsume was actually fallen in love with Mikan not with Nobara, but how do you guys see it? *wink* And what's up with Nobara? She's naughty already?XD**

**Meet our sweet twin! Nonoko and Anna! Welcome twin! I honestly not really satisfied with this chapter. So guys, again I remind you to tell me if I rushing the plot and ask me if you find something confusing. You can PM me. you guys also can critics me, just don't flame me, alright ?:) **

**Ah~ Mikan, it was hard for me to make Mikan miserable. She's just that nice but, I must do this. Furthermore, I think I will make NOBARA and RUKA came in the next chapter. What do you guys think? :P**

**Do review here my lovelies! XD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**v**


	10. The First Training

**Hello everyone! I can't believe we almost reach TEN chapters! Yeyyy! Do continue to support me please? After all, I love my readers :3**

**Thank you so much for your review! And yess, when I re-read again the whole chapters, I actually a bit annoyed by how many typos and wrong grammars, it was my fault. *sigh* I tried to learn more and re-read it over again before I post it! :D (special thanks to : ****heart-teen****)**

**Anddd, to ****moonalice : **Thank you so much for your review! I'll keep that in my mind! And now, I had a new plot for Mikan. Well, you'll see ;) *wink* Yuka also has SEC Alice so… *wink*

**Please enjoy!:D**

**Ooh oh! Please don't forget **_**Italic words **_**are ****Mikan's thoughts! **

**Disclaimer : I do NOT own GA. I just happened using the chars with my own plot line. Enjoy!^^**

* * *

_**But he proved me wrong again.**_

_**Instead of screaming or glared me a look, he.. grabbed my hand; gently, not too hard but it was enough to silencing me. Fortunately for me, mother had already continued to eat her meal while I was being speechless in the spot. **_

_**Twice. I felt his hand twice now. And it somehow made my heart race.**_

* * *

"-kan! Mikan!" I blinked, came back to reality. I looked surrounded me and found myself in my room with Nonoko, Anna and Misaki-senpai beside me. Apparently, they now helped me changed a new clothes, that I noticed very different from what I wore before; A black tank top with tight black pants, also a black high-legging boots. I looked pretty simple, yet fashionable.

"Mikan!" I turned my head to see Senpai's worried face. She cupped my cheeks and stared at my eyes.

"Are you okay? You kept dozing all the time!" I widened my eyes. Me? dozing? Ah, yes. I made them worried. I turned my head again and saw Nonoko and Anna wore the same face like Senpai. I smiled at them. How stupid I was to let them saw a pathetic side of me. I sighed. I couldn't let other people worried about me again, just because some silly reasons that I felt as soon as I stepped this palace; my frustrations for being chosen, my guilty feelings toward Nobara, my sadness for leaving my family, and my confusion toward Natsume.

I shook my head. No, I didn't want to think about that jerk now.

After my breakfast with the Royal's family, Father and Natsume went into the same direction. They fell in the deep discussion - which I didn't know what they were talking about – looking very serious. Maybe it was also because I was lost in my thoughts after Natsume released my hand, so I didn't hear them talking. The Queen, mother also excused herself after breakfast, saying that she had appointment after this.

To tell the truth, I didn't know what's going on. Why did Natsume grab my hand just like that? For whatever reasons, it was definitely unreasonable. Well, maybe he wanted me to shut up but he could just give me a code or something right? Why must he hold my hand?

"Nothing, I'm fine Senpai, Nonoko, Anna. So, what should I do next?" I grinned to them, trying to lift the moods. It worked though. They all then released their breaths and smiled like nothing happens. Anna then started to brush my hair while Nonoko started to wipe off the makeup on my face – leaving me with my bare face. Senpai shook her head.

"Mikan, Mikan. Don't you remember what I said before? You'll have training now!" I gasped and slapped my forehead. _Ah yes, the training._ I sighed. I never been trained before. My parents never expected me to be strong; they only focused me to be mannered and such. My father and mother sometimes helped me to develop my Alice, so I was pretty proud with how good My Alice development.

You see everyone; Alice was just like a skill. The more you practiced them, the more your Alice stronger.

"Okay done! Good luck Mikan!" Anna cheerfully shouted behind me. Anna tied my hair into high ponytail and I honestly looked pretty good. I hugged them and said 'Thank You' to them before Misaki-Senpai led me into the practice room. We walked out from the palace and started heading toward the large garden, full flowers and tidily – arranged bushes.

"Where are we going Senpai?" Senpai only gestured me to keep following her, so I did. We passed the garden field and started heading into a field like a forest to me – considering there were lots of tall trees and even Small River flowing calmly. I started to wonder where the end of the Hyuuga's Region was. Nevertheless, I felt really alive in here, surrounding by trees and sound of chirping birds made me calm. This was what it liked to be so peaceful. I inhaled in the typical-forest smell; smell of the bark of the tree. I liked it so much. This reminded me by how the Sakura trees smell back in my region. I missed it so much.

"Come" Senpai suddenly said. In front of us, there was a small cottage, guarded by two strong guards who then bowed to us and let us in. Senpai gestured me to come over and stayed closer to her. I was surprised by how unusual my training room was. Was I being tasked to mess the whole house?

"Senpai, is this...my training room?" I asked confused, still looking around. It was just a typical village house; a single bed, a dining table with four chairs, a small shower room, and a rather large fireplace. This house looked very comfortable and it seemed there was someone lived here. Misaki-Senpai then nodded and smirked at me.

"Yo Misaki! And..WOAH! THE SAKURA LADY?" We turned around, surprised by the new voice. I widened my eyes. It was Natume's personal bodyguard! _Umm.. his name is Tsubasa or something?_ Nevertheless I curtsied shortly toward him.

"Woah! No need for that lady! I'm just a bodyguard!" He then grinned boyishly to me. I then noticed how handsome this man could be; with dark blue spiky hair, dark blue eyes, and strong jaw-bone. And when he smiled, I saw a cute dimple on his right cheek. I also noticed a star-tattoo above his dimple and it looked very attractive. I didn't realize there was another pair of strong arms snaked around my waist.

"Well, pretty lady. I'm Tono, nice to meet you" He whispered right beside my ear and I blushed hard and of course.. I shrieked.

"TONO! LET HER GO THIS INSTANT!" Misaki-Senpai shouted angrily and soon she split herself into three persons and kicked the Tono man's shin. I breathed relieve when he released me. I turned my head to see a black-long haired man with attractive features shouted help to Tsubasa. But Tsubasa just whistled and laughed to him.

"Misaki, let him go! Do you want to see him turning purple with your strangle?" I turned my head to Tsubasa while he winking toward Misaki-senpai. Misaki Senpai probably got his idea so she made her two clones disappeared and pushed Tono guy to the floor.

"Misaki-chan! Don't release meeh-AAHHH!" I immediately covered my eyes, not wanting to see him fell down. I actually anticipated hearing a 'THUD' sound but I heard none. Instead I heard Misaki-Senpai and Tsubasa laughed so hard. _What was happening?_ I thought. So when I uncovered my eyes, I couldn't help but laughed along with them. Why not? The Tono guy wasn't falling, yet. Tsubasa stepped on his shadow so he prevented Tono's face before he hit the ground. It was like; Tono prepared himself to fell down with his opened arms while Tsubasa stopped his movements.

"You brats! Stop fooling me around! And Tsubasa! Stop doing that!" Tono growled. Tsubasa smirked.

"As you wish" And he raised his leg from Tono's shadow.

"NO WAI-!" And he fell, right on his face. We, including me, cracked up at the scene. I found it very amusing to see both three of them playing together. They had this bond, which I couldn't describe it, but it was strong enough. And I felt really comfortable around them already.

"Ouch" Tono then got up and stroked his head. He then glared at Misaki and Tsubasa Senpai which they replied him by stuck their tongues. I giggled.

"Oh please forgive Tono, my lady. He's always like that, so please bear with him" Misaki senpai walked to me and patted me head. With her stare, I could see she asked me 'Are you okay?' so I nodded and smiled to her.

"Wait wait wait! My lady? Sakura is our future Queen?!" Tsubasa asked loudly. I then realized that I haven't told him about my fake identity so I bowed my head down toward him.

"My name is actually Mikan Yukihara. Sakura, is my fake name. You see, I don't really comfortable when people being so formal to me so I decided to fake my name when I explored down my region." I explained, rather embarrassed. I remembered when Natsume accidentally knew about my true identity, it wasn't that good. He looked pretty pissed, so I expected the same reaction from Tsubasa. But I surprised by chuckles I received from both of the men while Misaki Senpai smirked at them.

"I see! I'm so relieve to know you're that girl! I will have a nightmare if Imai or Koizumi's ladies were the one who got chosen!" Tsubasa laughed. I bit my lips.

"Um.. You're not angry?" he shook his head and smiled to me. Then, three of them suddenly made formation and bowed their heads to me. I, feeling pretty flustered, immediately asking them to rise up. They didn't listen to me though, they kept bowing their heads. So, I let them be and smiled to them.

"It is a pleasure, to have a queen just like you, Yukihara-sama" They all said and rose, smiling all the time. I was so happy, very happy until I felt my tears dwelled in my eyes. These people really put their hopes to me; they gave high expectations to me while I was afraid. Afraid, if I could do it just like their expectations or not. I was felling embarrassed yet happy all the same. Could I be the Queen just like they said?

"Call me Mikan. I'm much comfortable with that." They – excluding Misaki-Senpai – surprised at first, then grinned and nodded.

"Then Mikan, call me Tsubasa-senpai, the Prince's bodyguard." He introduced.

"More like Baka Tsubasa." Misaki-senpai scoffed while Tsubasa-senpai glared at her. I giggled at them, so I didn't realize that my hand was actually kissed by Tono. I blushed again.

"Call me, Tono-senpai. I'm actually older than these brats, and anyway, I'm the King and the Queen personal bodyguard." I gasped.

"Then, can I call you Tono-sensei?" I commented. Senpais, then cracked up again while Tono smiled sheepishly at me.

"Senpai more like it kiddo" He said finally. We then laughed together and I became more and more comfortable around them. New friends, it sounded really cool to me.

"Enough with the introductions" A sudden cold voice rang in the house. We instantly grew silent and I felt a sudden suffocated aura around us. I looked at my senpais and they all looked pretty terrified but all the same determination also showed on their faces. Feeling weird, I looked at the source of the new voice. I saw a tall, black spiky haired man looking very mysterious and cold with his gothic style. He looked terrifying, and he released some weird auras that made people shut up almost immediately. He wore a white mask, covered his eyes so I couldn't see his eyes. I gulped, understanding the situation and tried to be silent too.

"You three, start your own Alice Training. You know where the place is." He commanded senpais coldly. Senpais nodded and before they were disappearing into an underground stairs – which I never knew it was there, near the dining table – senpais patted my head once and whispered 'good luck' to me. I whimpered afraid, surprised because they left me alone with this man. I looked at the ground, suddenly noted how interesting it was.

"You"

"Y-yes!" I raised my head and saw him stared at me, through his mask.

"Even though you're our future Queen, I won't let you get special training. Because you also being tasked to be the Prince's protector, I need you to master your combat skills, stamina, strength, and most of all master your Alice." He said strictly. I nodded slowly and gulped. _This will be hell._

"Call me Persona. Misaki will tell you later on that we will meet again twice a week, but I can call you anytime I want if it must. Again I remind you, this is to shape you to be Prince's protector, do you understand?"

"Y-yes." I squeaked. He then smiled creepily and grabbed a long – wood made of – staff above the table.

"We will work with your combat skills and stamina for today. One mistake, one hit on your legs. You better work hard to not get hit, princess" I widened my eyes, staring at the scary staff. Bullets of sweats started to trickle down from my forehead and I didn't even know where these sweats coming from; from the heat? Or because I was afraid? Nevertheless, I nodded and started to walk out from the house, following him into the depth of the forest.

* * *

"Poor you Mikan, I should have told you before that Persona-sensei is like that! Darn it! I'm so sorry" Misaki-senpai pleaded. After my 'Training', Persona-sensei told me to go back to my room. The sun already set and fortunately the three senpais also done for the day. They were widening their eyes when they saw me lying on the ground with my back faced them all. I was so drop dead tired.

So far, I got 15 hits on my legs, and I didn't even dare to see my leg's condition right now. I knew my pants ripped here and there because of the hits but I didn't care about it. But the weird thing was, I didn't feel pain, instead I felt numb all over.

When Persona-sensei told us to get back, the senpais took me slowly to the palace. I couldn't even walk straight, so they helped me to walk with my arms wrapped around Misaki and Tsubasa senpai's neck. I almost lost my consciousness on our way to my room. But then, Misaki Senpai decided to take me to the hospital wing to tend my legs, which I figured it out the hospital was in the North Palace, near the Royal Kitchen's room.

Tsubasa and Tono Senpai then bid us goodbye, because they told us they needed to report back to the headquarters. Though they looked pretty pissed to leave me alone with Misaki-senpai, I smiled to them and told them to go. So here I was, as my arm draped around Misaki-senpai's neck and still struggling to keep my eyes wide opened.

"It's okay senpai. Though, this is my first time but still Persona-sensei is right." I said. My throat hurt so much. I needed water. Misaki-senpai then gritted her teeth.

"That man! I swear I hate him so much! Look at you! Ooh poor little thing" She shook her head, still struggling to take me to the hospital room.

"Don't hate him! He's not that bad actually. I just need to get used by the hits, so I'd be alright" I laughed, trying to lift the moods. Persona-sensei wasn't bad, really. I just regretted it so much why I didn't train before back in my house? It'll lessen the hits and I should be okay right now.

"Still-"

"Misaki-san? Sakura-san?" a familiar voice called us. I raised my head and saw Ruka, looking very surprised and worried all the same. _Worried?_

"What happened to her?" He asked panic with my condition. I groaned. I looked really pathetic. Misaki-senpai bowed her head a little.

"Persona-sensei" was all she said and it was enough to make Ruka understood. He nodded his heads.

"You're going to take her to the hospital, aren't you? Can I take your place?" he asked. I widened my eyes. As I looked at Misaki-senpai's eyes, she also looked at me. With my eyes, I pleaded her to not leave me with Ruka, but she just shook her head and nodded to Ruka.

"Very well Sir, please take good care of my lady" she passed me to Ruka which he took me gently.

"Of course." He said with smile and Misaki-senpai bowed to him before she stormed away. I gulped, noticing the awkward situation between us.

"Umm hello" I squeaked with a smile to him. He said nothing to me, instead he started to kneel and carried me bridal-style – much to my dismay. Automatically I wrapped my arms around his neck while shrieked surprised. Our faces were pretty close, and it made me uncomfortable so I turned my head and stared at the floor.

"W-what a-are you d-doing? Please put me down!" I asked him, embarrassed. Ruka's arms were strong and I could feel he had nice body.

"Your legs injured right? We can go faster to the hospital if I carry you like this!" he smiled to me and started walking. I groaned, gave up with this situation because I finally realized my legs hurt me so bad right now, and I just wanted to close my eyes.

"So, you're the princess?" I opened my eyes back and stared at Ruka. I never saw him this close, but after he carried me like this, I figured out Ruka had charming features especially his baby blue eyes. I nodded, admitting my identity. He was chuckling and it made me wondered whenever I met him, he always chuckling. When did he ever stop?

"You're not mad?" He shook his head.

"Why must I mad? There's no reason for me to mad at you when I know exactly your feelings" He smiled, looking straight. _Know exactly my feelings?_

"How?" I asked. He chuckled again.

"Don't you remember I told you before that I was the Nogi's representative?" I gasped, nodded at him.

"I'm the only child too, and I don't really like when people looking very formal or looking very stiff around me. I mean, I'm just a normal people, just like them! Well, even though I'm the Son of the Head Nogi's but still! Well.. you got what I mean right?" He covered his eyes with his bangs while I stared at him confusingly. I saw light pink shade on his cheeks and it made me giggled.

"That's exactly how I feel!" He looked at my eyes for the first time and looked away seconds after. I looked at his cheeks and it turned redder and redder! I squealed.

"You're blushing!" I shouted.

"A-am n-not!" He denied it. I rolled my eyes at him and giggled at his cute behavior. I never know Ruka was this bashful; it looked pretty cute to him. I had nicer mood and I forgot my pain for a while, seeing how many people became my new friends really made me happy. Soon, we realized that we already reached the Hospital's door. But before we opened the door, we heard someone talking at our right side, not really far from us.

"-Natsume-kun~ you're so kind! I love you so much!"

_Oh no. no, this couldn't be._

And when Ruka and I turned our gazes, we were facing a couple, hand-in-hand, walking toward us. And when I lying my gazes toward the man I hated the most at that time, he.. also stared at me, right into my eyes.

This was it.

The day when I was officially saw Natsume Hyuuga and Nobara Ibaragi together.

* * *

**To Be Continued!~**

* * *

**Yihhaa~ 3k+ words! More new characters came out one by one as the chapters going by! So, Tonoooo! Welcome! *grin***

**I actually can feel how Mikan's feeling in this chapter, and I'm pretty excited to write this chapter for you guys! ^^**

**Sooooo, Nobara everyone? *Smirk* and Ruka too! Yoohooo~**

**Don't hate persona too, he must be like that for now at least. Just… be patience!**

**Okay! Give me your thoughts!**

**Review here awesome readers!**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**V**


	11. Becoming His Friend

**Hooorayyy! Chapter 10 already! Thank you for my readers who keep supporting me, keep reviewing me, and favorite or follow my story! This is my present for you guys, hope you guys keep supporting me all the time *cried in happiness***

**Enough with author's note for now, enjoy! :D **

**Disclaimer : I do NOT own GA. I just happened using the chars with my own plot line. Enjoy!^^**

* * *

_**And when Ruka and I turned our gazes, we were facing a couple, hand-in-hand, walking toward us. And when I lying my gazes toward the man I hated the most at that time, he.. also stared at me, right into my eyes.**_

_**This was it.**_

_**The day when I was officially saw Natsume Hyuuga and Nobara Ibaragi together.**_

* * *

I couldn't move, I barely even breathing.

I didn't even understand my feelings were now. As now, I finally saw Natsume and Nobara together; somehow it made my heart beating painfully. My gaze started to move and focused on the entwining hands the couple made. Nobara fingers were gripping Natsume's, the same hand who ever grabbed my hand and mouth before twice. '_Why? What is happening here? Why is Nobara here? What is she doing here? What is she doing with Natsume?'_ Were all questions that popped in my head. I blinked back into Natsume's eyes. I tried to read him through his poker face, but all I saw was everything I thought now.

Confused, surprised, dumbfounded.

"Mi-Mikan?" I heard Nobara gasped slowly. I turned my gaze back to her. She was blushing, lightly. And all the guilty feeling came back to me. I wanted to jump off Ruka's arms and hugged her, as I honestly feeling so happy to finally see her again. But remembering my painful legs slowly signifying again, I held on my ground. I missed her, despite all the negative feelings I felt for her. I wanted to say sorry, begging for forgiveness for all my deeds. I really wanted to talk to her. Did she miss me at all? Did she angry to me? I wanted to speak. But, she looked petrified on the spot, hiding slightly behind Natsume's sleeves.

So, I gulped my saliva and only nodded, gulping back my words as I kept silent.

"What happened to her?" Natsume's voice asked, though he was saying those with flat voice, still there was 'worry' evidence behind his monotone's voice. I didn't want to believe it though, as I kept reminding myself; _who was I to him after all?_ I didn't even dare to look up again. Unrealized by me, my hand tugged Ruka's collar few times, and Ruka seemed noticed that. Ruka was probably guessing the scene already so; he helped me to answer him, gently.

"Persona." He said shortly. I then thought hard about that, why was everyone seemed so stunned by that name alone? Before, Misaki – senpai said the same name and it made Ruka understood immediately and now, it was Natsume. _What's up with Persona? _I thought mentally. Ruka then continued again, without missing a beat."I'm taking her to the hospital, now if you excuse us." He bowed slightly and opened the door beside us. Before the door closed, my eyes met Nobara for a second. She looked slightly worried, and it was enough for me to know that she still cared for me. Nobara was beautiful and kind as ever.

* * *

"Sensei, I bring a patient for you" Ruka called someone. The Royal hospital was particularly normal, clean and tidy. The room was almost wrapped in all-white and smell of medicines kept spraying in the air. And, there were modern medical devices I never saw before in the room. In Sakura Region, the hospital was good, but not as good as the Center of the hospital throughout the land; Imai Hospital. They had their complete and high technology medical devices and high-quality doctors. I, even as the daughter of the Sakura Region never went to the other regions though, except Hyuuga's. Surprised? Frankly speaking, I, myself quite curious about that too now that I thought about it.

"Ruka.. who is it?"

_Wait a minute. _

I knew that voice. That voice belonged to no other than my uncle himself! I couldn't be wrong!

"U-uncle?" I asked. I saw a figure behind the white curtain that then got up and walked to us.

I was right. Kazumi Yukihara was standing tall right in front of me.

"Hello Mikan, you've already grown up now." He smiled. I choked back my tears, as I struggling to jump off Ruka's arms. When Ruka gently dropped me, I wobbled walked into my uncle's arms. I cried, as I missed him so much. It's been so so long since I met him, even I couldn't remember when. But I knew how my uncle looked like and I knew his voice, because he resembled so much like my father.

Very often, my father told me stories about him, quite energetically if I must add. He looked very proud of his older brother so I kept admiring his face when he told me those stories. He said, when they were small Uncle always been a Father, a Brother, even a Mother figures to him since they both grew as an orphan. Oh no, they used to have parents, but my grandparents died in one accident and leaving them both alone in this world. When both of them grew up, my uncle then leaving him again to work in the castle, as one the Royal Advisors, and my father quite depressed at that time. Later on he found out that The Royal Family asked him to be the Sakura's Duke, to lead the region. He declined the offer at first, but soon Uncle visited him again to ask him to accept the offer, and he said yes. He claimed that The King, Ioran Hyuuga was his best friend before, but I never knew when or where it was happening. It was mystery for me, and I never asked him about it. Soon, my father married a young woman named Yuka Azumi and a year after, I was born. That's what my father always told me.

And I must say Uncle did look pretty much same like him.

Though he had lighter shade of brown for his locks, he had this same face as my father. Oh and another thing was different, his attitudes. While my father was actually playful-type, my uncle was actually more into serious-type. Ah yes, they looked exactly same but difference still there. And I actually wondered where my playful type came from…

"Look at you! Yesterday I saw you still in your diapers while you crawling around my legs and now.. you grew up as a beautiful young woman!" He said lightly. We laughed, even Ruka joined us. So, my uncle also became a doctor here. I never thought about it before and after I saw him now wearing long-white coat, it suited him perfectly.

_I wonder what is his Alice?_

"So, what happened to you my beautiful niece?" I gasped and suddenly remembered my legs.

"M-my legs!" I winced and mentally hit myself to become easily distracted by new things. Ruka stifled laugh by this, and I couldn't help but blushing embarrassed.

"Your legs?" Uncle asked and squatted down. He turned me to the right and left to check my legs and suddenly he was quiet and sighed.

"Ruka, please help me to carry Mikan to the bed, thank you." He requested before he turned around, leaving his long-white coat swayed in the air dramatically. Ruka nodded respectfully and started to carry me again to the soft-white bed.

"Thank you Ruka-kun! Sorry I was troubling you a lot" I said cheerfully and smiled gratefully to him. He blushed lightly and shook his head.

"Not a problem Yukihara-san" He said.

"Mikan, call me Mikan." I pleaded to him and he looked surprised at first before nodding and turning his back to me.

_Hm.. what happened to him?_

"Mikan, turn around slowly." And I did. I turned my body so now I face-to-face with the pillow. I heard my pants ripped, so I –feeling curious- turned my head a bit, to see that my uncle cut my pants. After he finished, he studied my wound. He sighed.

"It's not that bad, but still there are small cuts along your legs. It's nothing serious fortunately so I don't need to stitch it, a small plaster will do." I sighed relieved. The thoughts of the word 'stitch' and 'legs' were not good for me. I shuddered.

"It will sting though" He reminded me again before he started to work my wound. I gulped, preparing for the worst. I shut my eyes tight and groaned finally when I felt the cold soft cotton ball hit my legs.

_It hurts. _I cried mentally.

And then I felt Ruka's hand touched my hand gently and he smiled down to me when I looked up to him.

"It will be over soon, Mikan" He comforted me with gentle smile. I nodded to him, as I felt the new power inside me – built and rushed into my veins – I was more determined to tolerate the sting that evil small white fur ball gave me. Furthermore, the drowsiness feeling started to overwhelm me again, and it made me tried even harder to keep wake up.

* * *

"All done." Uncle finally said, after quite a long time. I sighed relieved and started to slowly sit up and tried to stand up. It still hurt, but it was better than before. I even felt confident that I could walk to my room all by myself now that my wound got better. I didn't want to burden Ruka anymore.

"Thank you Uncle. Thank you so much!" I grinned to him. He sighed and slowly patting my head – which I replied him by a sweet smile. When uncle patted me like this, it felt like my father patted me instead. I wondered what he was doing right now. I suddenly felt guilty to yell at him in my last meeting; it must hurt and surprised him so much. I realized and tried to be in his place, it must hard for him too; to let his only child left the house. I sighed, I missed my father already.

"Come here whenever you want to talk to me again." He said and I nodded vigorously.

"Yes! There's so much I want to talk to you about next time!"

"And I have so much to tell you too my beautiful niece." He smiled and I immediately attacked him with my bear-hug. Suddenly Ruka coughed, reminding his existence. I laughed and released my uncle.

"It's late now. Ruka, could you take our future queen into her room?" I blushed at the statements while my uncle winked to me.

"Absolutely! This way my lady" Ruka joked back. I slapped Ruka's shoulder lightly and he responded it by a handsome grin. I followed him after I waved my uncle for the last time and closed the door.

"Mikan" a familiar voice surprised me. I turned my head and saw Nobara was leaning against the wall. She seemed waiting for someone, and it looked like it was me. I looked at her dumbfounded and soon found her eyes told me that she wanted to talk to me. I nodded and took a breath.

_This is it. It's now or never._

"Ruka"

"Yes?" Ruka immediately replied. I turned my head to him and smiled as brightly as I could.

"Thank you for taking care of me. I will walk into my room by myself after this, so good night." I muttered.

"But-"

"Good night Ruka" I gave him a look and that instantly shut him up and soon he nodded and smiled before he stormed away into the Southern Palace. I felt bad to Ruka, it wasn't because I wanted to be rude to him, but.. I just couldn't control my emotions right now. Facing my best friend suddenly while gulping my fear just to ask her forgiveness was too sudden to me. It wasn't because I didn't want to, but I wasn't ready. It was really unexpected. I took a breath, and slowly turned around to face Nobara, who wore a poker face.

"Nobara, lo-long time no see!" I finally started the conversation. I was expecting a slap, a sudden ignores from her or maybe cold-shoulder to me but I received none. Instead, Nobara ran and hugged me. She cried softly on my shoulder. I was too shocked to even move, or even talked. _What was happening here?_

"Mi-Mikan! I miss you! It's already a week I didn't see you around café anymore and it made me very lonely!" I widened my eyes. She missed me? She really did? This was beyond my expectations, it wasn't at all. Feeling more guilty than ever, I gripped Nobara's shoulder and faced her; her face was flushing red because of crying. I was so dead wrong to think that Nobara will ignore me after she knew my engagement thingy. I was already scared to think that Nobara will abandon our friendship but I was so so wrong. And it made me guilty.

"Nobara.. I'm so so sorry. Please forgive me." I bowed my head to her, eyes shut tightly while waiting for her response.

"Forgive you what?" She suddenly asked, after quite long time. I raised my head and stared at her questioningly eyes. Now I got confused. How come Nobara didn't feel angry to me?

"For everything; for leaving you behind without saying goodbye, for accepting this damn engagement, because I know you-"

"Mikan, I'm not angry at you" She smiled at me. This made me more confused than ever. _Why didn't her?_ _Didn't she feel betrayed or something? _My heart started tugged of happiness because of this but still, I felt curious.

"Why?" I asked back. She was smiling all the time and I kept staring at her icy blue eyes, her beautiful eyes. Never once I saw betrayed feeling on her face. She looked really composed. She then grabbed my hands gently.

"Because I know my best friend won't snatch my own happiness. I trust and I love her so much" She admitted undoubtedly, while kept smiling innocently. I, myself didn't even know how to react or even felt. I felt happy, so happy and relieved because I knew my best friend didn't mad at me and trusted me but I also felt broken-hearted and frustrated at the same time. It tore my heart when Nobara said that, and now I felt like I already snatched her own happiness. I was so cruel, so despicable. Why must I accept the engagement in the first place? Why I was here when instead she should be the one here? I didn't know what to do. I felt bad for taking this engagement but deep inside my heart I felt happy at the same time too. As my dilemma kept chasing me, I felt sudden headache. It was too much. I didn't deserve Nobara's trust, I was a bad person.

I wanted to run away.

I looked back at Nobara's eyes and startled because she then sniffed and her tears started dwelled in her eyes.

"I-I'm so-sorry Mikan! I.. I hurt you didn't I? I'm a bad person! I'm so sorry! I'm so cruel!" She covered her face with her delicate hands. She was leaving me speechless on the spot, soon I began panicked. It also made me broken-hearted when she was like this. I didn't want to see her crying all the time; she was just that precious to me. And now, she blamed herself when instead, it was me who should blamed myself. She was innocent, while I was being so despicable.

_I can do this. I will leave the palace as soon as possible, and plead Natsume to replace me with Nobara. I must be strong, I won't cry anymore. My best friend trusts me so much, so I can't let her down anymore._ I determined.

"Nobara hey, look at me" I asked her as I raised her chin to face me. As she tried to calm herself, I smiled comfortingly to her. Though inside, my heart beat painfully and it suffocated me. The wall of strong heart of mine started to crumble down, but I held it inside. It was hard for me to talk right now because I now, tried to not crying in front of her.

"I will leave the palace soon or maybe tomorrow. So, you must ask Natsume to replace me, alright? I know-"

"Oh no! you won't go anywhere! Please don't do that!" I widened my eyes.

"Natsume-kun.. has tried before to ask his father to cancel the engagement, but the King didn't agree and instead he was mad at him. I don't want to trouble Natsume-kun anymore, so please keep continue this." She continued.

"A-are you okay with that? " I asked. I watched her as she sighed heavily. She turned around to let me watch her back. Her wavy-long deep blue hair draped to her back.

"Frankly speaking, I don't want that." She then turned and smiled to me. "But I trust Natsume-kun and I trust you too, so.. I don't need to worry about it." I blinked my eyes, trying to comprehend everything. The way she said that she trusted me so much made a burden to me. I wanted to scream to her to not add anymore burdens to me, because I honestly never wanted all of these in the first place. But I couldn't say that aloud, because I valued our friendship too much, more than anything. If Nobara trusted me, then I mustn't let her down.

"I will do my best." I grinned to her, trying to fake a sweet smile.

* * *

"I'm back" I said to no one, as I stepped in my room. I was already felt tired, too tired to even change my clothes. I had to keep my eyes opened when I departed myself from Nobara and walked here. But then, the twin suddenly appeared before me, looking very concerned.

"My lady! Are you alright?" I widened my eyes.

"Nonoko? Anna? Don't you guys need to rest?" They smiled sheepishly.

"Of course, but we will watch over you until you close your eyes." I never thought they'd waiting for me here. Suddenly feeling guilty for them, I closed my eyes, while acting like a drunken woman.

"I alreadeehh sleeeppyyy~ *Snore snore*" I slurred while walking to my bed. They both giggled behind me while I already face to face with my comfortable and soft pillow. I groaned as I felt my drowsiness got back into my senses.

_This is heaven to me._

"Do you want to change your clothes first? Or take a shower first?" I shook my head and gestured them to leave the place.

"Or maybe-"

"SNORE SNORE" I faked snored and they giggled again. I needed to rest as I knew I was so drop-dead tired with everything I experienced today. I was so tired, mentally and physically. And I knew, sleeping was more effective than eating thousand sleeping pills – which I never intended to eat it, yikes - to relieve it. I actually thought they were already left but I was wrong. My muscles were already relaxed but soon tensed back when I heard them told me this,

"Oh and one last thing, The young Prince gave us a message to tell you that after you arrived here, you must come to his room. Good night Mikan, sleep well." Anna and Nonoko whispered the last part before they left me for good. I instantly sat up and furrowed my eyebrows.

_What does he want now?_

I shook my head as I plopped back on my bed. Nobara's words suddenly rushing back into my brain and it haunted me alright. So I decided to ignore his message and went back to my original idea; to sleep already.

_Whatever he wants, he could wait it until tomorrow. _

I decided, so I fell back into my sleep and ready to go to my La-La land.

And I did.

Until I felt someone poked my legs and smeared something on my wounds. It felt like a sticky liquid but it felt cool somehow and it didn't hurt. I groaned and swayed my legs rather harshly. The movements stopped and I thought it was only a dream or something. Before I heard something like this:

"I swear you sleep like a pig, polka" A deep annoyed voice shot out, a hint of annoyed and teasing under the monotone's voice. I instantly opened my eyes, sat up and looked at the man in front of me. I rubbed my eyes and blinked few times as I tried to adjust the light. My room was dark but someone opened the curtain so the moon's light entered my room softly. I saw a man, with dark hair and crimson eyes staring back at me with his poker face.

Wait what?

"OHMYGOD, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" I screamed, already wanted to throw tantrums right here, right now. I meant what the hell?! It was my second night here and he was here again? Did he like to creep to people's room at night to do something? I already sniffed something's wrong. I watched him as he messaged his temple. As he did this, my eyes then automatically darted to his exposed body. Because Natsume only wore white thin V neck shirt and black boxer, I could see his wonderful 6-pack or even 8-pack stomach under the layer, and I couldn't deny but it was so alluring under the moon's light. I must control my eyes really hard to not dart to that part again, and also, controlled the heat that started to creep to my cheeks.

_Pervert, you're a pervert Mikan. Since when did you like this?_

"Shut it polka dots. Just turn around and I'll be quick here."

"What are you- oomph" he turned me around so my back faced him rather harshly. I groaned, feeling the impact. I already wanted to turn around again but then I felt the cool liquid back on my legs. He messaged my legs, especially my wounds very gently and it wasn't hurt at all. I didn't know Natsume could be this gentle though. Didn't know what to do, I without realized followed his command.

_Why did he like to help me? What was his motive? _

I mentally thought. I felt much better after uncle tended my wounds, and I thought it healed already but why must he give me this again? It was definitely not made any sense. If he hated me why must he helped me lots? Not only once, but it was already twice! so why did he like to give me… hopes? I couldn't stand with my dilemma and confusions, so without much persistent my mouth started its work.

"Why are you doing this Natsume?" I muttered. Maybe Natsume heard this so he froze at first before he continued again with what he did.

"Because you're supposed to come to my room but you didn't? Wow you couldn't even obey the simplest order from your Prince, could you?" He muttered sarcastically. I rolled my eyes, not really satisfied with the answer.

"I'm being serious Natsume"

"Who said I wasn't?"

"Natsume.." I warned lowly, feeling tired to even start an argument. And here I was, asked really nicely but he just answered with so not nicely.

"Fine. Doing what?" he asked lazily, still continuing to messaged my legs.

"This.. All of this.. Don't you hate me?" This time, he froze again. But not like last time, He didn't continue again to message my legs. But I sensed him now stood up and already sat on the floor beside my bed with his head hung low. I turned my head and slowly stood up and sat beside him. I tried to look at his face, but he covered it with his bangs. I started to worry if I offended him at all with my question.

"Nat-"

"I don't know. I just… don't know." He whispered, admitting slowly. Fortunately I could hear it clearly for what he said, and it made me surprised. Rush of random feelings came back to me. I was happy, glad, relieve yet extremely confused by his statements. I stared at his dark black hair. It was so dark, dark just like night's sky, but beautiful. As he slowly raised his head, he looked rather disturbed and confused by his own feelings; he looked like a lost child. This was the first time I saw him looking so vulnerable like this and it was honestly..affected me too. He wasn't looking at me, and under the moon's light, I noticed how long his eyelashes were. It was so beautiful and I wondered if boys could have long eyelashes like girls do. But he had it, and it suited his eyes prettily. He was dangerously handsome, in every situation. And it was bad, bad for me. Without I realized, I patted his head and quite surprised by how soft his hair was.

An idea then stroked me. It was very risky and I was pretty sure 99% he would not agree with it. But at least, there was still 1 % of hope.

"Natsume, I know that you don't want me to be your bride nor want me to be your wife." He nodded, slowly. I gulped, swallowed the risk. "But at least, can I be your friend?" I smiled to him. He looked taken back and widening his eyes to me. I knew that I must distance myself from him, but the task to become his guardian obliged me to not go far from him. I knew I had no chance to become his wife, still the thoughts of became Natsume's friend was definitely tempting. I still dare to cling at the thin strand of hope though there was part of me believed he would totally decline it.

"Why?" He suddenly asked, challenging me with his poker face. Caught off guard, I was stammering, looking for words.

"We-well, I re-realized that you don't really ha-have many friends, aren't you? I, at least can become your friend. And.. and you look quite lonely so-"

"Who said I have no friends and lonely?" He suddenly smirked. I thought he would be mad but no, he was smirking right now! And here I thought I asked something dangerous while he only taking it lightly. Somehow, I felt like I wanted to punch him, hard and squarely on his beautiful face. But I didn't because I couldn't, and I didn't know why. Before I knew it, He was already stood up and I following the suit.

"S-so, you accept it?"I gulped. He then shrugged and smirked again. I was somehow also started to hate his annoying smirk. Even though he only gave me hanging answer but I sensed he was accepting so I started to smile brightly, and purely from my heart. I could maybe show him my thousand watts of grin.

"Stop with the annoying smile polka. You look really stupid." I sighed. He must check his manner though, it was definitely bad. Before I wanted to send him away from my room, he then raised his hand and gestured 'one' by his finger.

"One question for you, what are you doing with Persona?" I was dumbfounded, confused by the sudden and unexpected questions. I noted he was saying Persona's name with so much venom and hatred, why?

"I was.. training?" I answered, unsure.

"What for?" I raised one of my eyebrows. Didn't he know that I became his guardian too? But maybe, he didn't know. But why? Did everyone secret this from him?

"I don't know" I shrugged. It was not entirely lie. I knew I must train to be Natsume's protector but why must I train so hard? Natsume sighed heavily and racked his hair frustrated.

"How do you know Persona-sensei?" I dared to ask, looking at him as I tilted my head. Well, I was curious. I meant, I felt everyone was holding grudge against him, but I didn't know why. Sure, Persona looked very creepy and cruel and he was hitting my legs with those long staff still, it was partly my faults too why I didn't train before when I had leisure times back then. He sighed loudly and shook his head.

"Doesn't matter." His pink and kissable lips then tugged upwards slowly forming his trademark smirk again. Wait what?

"I have 2 conditions for our friendship though" I was instantly felt curious. It felt weird to hear Natsume said the word 'friendship' and without he realized, he was actually agreeing with my silly and risky idea. This meant, the 1 % chance won, and I somehow singing 'Hallelujah' mentally. I smiled victoriously.

"Speak." He turned serious.

"Number one. Don't ever lie to me. I hate liar people." He said strictly. I knitted my eyebrows with the condition. I never met someone who suggested me to not lying to him or her to become his friend, Natsume was definitely weird. And then, I connected everything; why did he angry at me and said those rude words and even burned my hair at the hall in the Youngster's party. I smiled, and nodded slowly.

"Number two. Don't ever leave me alone if I don't tell you too." He said, with smirked satisfied. My jaw dropped and a vein popped on my head. The Prince was also cocky and demanding! Was he a baby or something? What next? Change his diapers? Nevertheless, I agreed with the conditions though, I didn't really think if I would do it. I wasn't his puppet alright!

"Alright! Then, friends?" I raised my pinky finger, offering the peace contract. He rolled his eyes but he slowly raised his pinky finger too and smirked again.

"Sadly, but whatever." We declared our deal by pinky promise. It stayed quite long and Natsume seemed to understand to finally taking his leave. He shifted on his seat and stood up, ready to take his leave.

"Wait, I want to ask you something!" I suddenly shouted. Well, this was something that really bothering me and it looked like it was the right time to ask him so, why not? He turned around and looked at me rather pissed.

"What now?" I stuck my tongue.

"Well, you already asked me once and now I figured out it is my turn already." I eyed him rather teasingly while he shrugged and crossed his arms.

"Let's hear your stupid question then." I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, so I really want to know one thing." I purposely paused, making it dramatically. Natsume then twitched annoyed and huffed a sigh.

"What polka?"

"Uhmm.. why is your eyes red? Are you a vampire?" I then gasped dramatically and covered my mouth,"Oh my gosh! You are, right? Considering you always sneak into my room only at night… it is definitely proving something!" I hit my palm and acting like I was winning a case. I saw then Natsume glared at me annoyed while I blinked innocently back at him.

"What?" I asked, without guilty. He sighed hard.

"It's called genetic stupid. Have you seen my mother before? And I don't always come to your room so just think that you got lucky these two days." He muttered and then turned his back, leaving me smirking satisfied. He really couldn't get away easily. I smiled victoriously when he then walked closer to the sliding door. But, he stopped before he opened it.

"Besides," He shoved the door opened widely. "_Only at night?_ Do you really want me to come to your room _not_ only at night? Sorry, I'm a prince _sweetheart_, I'm busy." He said quite loudly for me to hear before finally closing the sliding door and disappeared. I widened my eyes and felt like my jaw was dropping. I groaned and plopped back on my bed and screamed frustrated mentally.

_I lost, definitely lost._

I groaned back and shut my eyes. I then slowly started replaying the scenes before my face heated up, blushing uncontrollably.

Though tonight was my first night I felt so light in my sleep, I even didn't think about Nobara that night, or even anyone else. Instead, I was blushing and didn't even know why I was giggling like a fool with only a word from Natsume.

_He called me sweetheart._

* * *

**To be Continued~**

* * *

**5k+ words in 13 pages! Damn! I spent 2 nights to write this! Well so guys, here's the looooong chapter alright? I will leave ffn for I don't know, A week? And I will update my last chapter before JULY 12****TH****, 2014. That day is a big day for me! I will start going to school and will have orientation weeks in my new school! Sorry for dropping the bad news :( so please,**** Accept this chapter as my apology then.. *cried in the corner***

***back* Okay! So, welcome Kazumi!yey! everything will start complicated from now on, so expect for more dramas and boring history!*duh! I will squeeze some funny parts, as much as I can! :D AND why Natsume didn't know about Mikan becomes his guardian? does he know actually or not? *wiggle eyebrows***

**I read all of your reviews, haha!XD Well, I guess you guys will hate Nobara even more after this chapter, don't you? Don't worry, me too! *preparing sword* JK JK! Lol, and yaass! I actually glad when some of you loved to see the three musketeers (aka. Misaki, Tsubasa, Tono), they will spice everything in the future chapters! XD**

**One question for you: so far, do you guys think Natsume loves Mikan already? *wiggle eyebrows* *taped my mouth for almost telling the truth* (I figured out this is the most questions some of you asked, so now, I ask you back first :p )**

**Anyway, I'll be back soon, with my last chapter before I will start go to school again! See you guys in the next chapter! And hope this chapter is not boring at all *pray***

**Review here my lovelies XD**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**/ **

**V**


	12. Hiccups?

**As my promise, here's the chapter 11~ we're already stepped 2 digits number! did you guys realize it?! I didn't! God, when I realized yesterday I was like 'OHMYGOSH I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!' and squealing alright! This story will be my first long-chapters series so please keep support me! XD**

**I want to say thank you for my reviewers, I had fun reading your reviews guys and I just wondering you guys want me to reply your review in the story or by PM? As what I said, my readers are all my friends so why don't I be thankful? *wink***

**Well, here we go! More authors' note below! ENJOY~**

**Disclaimer : I do NOT own GA. I just happened using the chars with my own plot line. Enjoy!^^**

**BEWARE: not proof-read, I was in hurry so.. do forgive me XD**

* * *

_**I groaned back and shut my eyes. I then slowly started replaying the scenes before my face heated up, blushing uncontrollably.**_

_**Though tonight was my first night I felt so light in my sleep, I even didn't think about Nobara that night, or even anyone else. Instead, I was blushing and didn't even know why I was giggling like a fool with only a word from Natsume.**_

_**He called me sweetheart.**_

* * *

I was awoken by the birds outside my window, chirping happily to each other or maybe calling each other, I didn't know. Under my closed eyelids, I tried to peek the glorious sun rays started to slip inside my room, lightened my room with their soft light gradually as the sun kept reaching its highest throne. I stretched and yawned and snuggled back into my very alluring soft bed and tried to close my eyes back. But my eyes said they couldn't close again and my body screamed to 'wake up' in every efforts I did to go back to sleep. So I slowly sat up and rubbed my eyes, adjusting my blurry and sleepy vision.

That was weird. Last time I remembered I was awoken by loud voice and a hard knock, but I received none today. It was quiet, and I didn't see Anna or Nonoko or even Misaki-senpai anywhere around here. Then I turned my head to see the alarm clock and widened my eyes afterwards.

05.30 AM

No wonder they didn't coming yet, I figured out they'd come around seven or so. I still had lots of times to get sleep again, but I couldn't. I sighed, messaged my neck and stood up to walk to bathroom. I almost choked my saliva when I saw my reflection on the large clear mirror, standing and staring myself back.

_God, I look horrible_

With messy brunette hair, tangled and impossible to get straightened anytime soon and still in my training suit plus face flushed red for no reason, I looked like a drunken woman. I sighed and washed my face with cold water, and I felt pretty much alive afterwards. I then started to pick up my brush and started to brush my tangled hair – which posing like it was mocking me if I dared to brush it. Nevertheless, I brushed and successfully straightening it though it felt like forever to do it.

I went back to my room to check the clock and it showed me that it was still almost 6 in the morning. It was very rare to see me woke up early. In my 17 years life you could count it with your ten fingers to count how many times did I woke early, which meant it was very very very rare. And my mom did tend to yell at me for not being an early riser which lady supposed to do. I giggled amusedly as I replaying the flashback back when I was still with my mother.

I then started to wonder how my mother doing at the time liked this. Maybe she was already waked up then probably wore her robe and walked to my room to wake me up at time like this, just like usual. But then, knowing her only daughter not there anymore, will it make her sad? Did she miss me at all? But of course she did! I was pretty sure with her overly-emotion she had, she'd cried or something. I just hoped she didn't do anything stupid like, starving herself to death or being an introvert in her room. But I guessed my father wouldn't let those happened to her, he just that crazily in love with my mother. I sighed, wondering if I'd had a beautiful love story like them. Apparently, I right now stuck in the big and overly sized 'home', with only my uncle as my blood relative and stuck with the jerk as my fiancée. Suck wasn't it? Yeah, unfortunately my love story was suck.

I then sat back on my bed, swinging my legs like a kid, wondering 'what-to-do' in my head. And then I remembered my legs. I lifted my legs and started scrutinized how it looked and found out it was better and didn't hurt anymore. There were still light red marks but it looked like it will disappeared anytime soon and my wounds looked healed for me. I should visit uncle soon to say thank you.

And then, there was Natsume.

I felt my face flushing red just remembering the last meeting we had. I still couldn't believe he accepted to be my friend. No, he wasn't Natsume, he must be someone else who had the very same appearance like him, or he must be Natsume's twin!

_Nah, last time I checked he doesn't have sibling, _I furrowed my eyebrows, shook my head at the thought. _But anytime soon he will have though. _I grinned.

Even if he was Natsume last night, I still couldn't believe with the fact he accepted my deal, to be my friend. And then, he called me sweetheart without he realized it. I blushed more and somehow found myself grinning stupidly. For the first time ever, I was really happy in my sleep when I started living in the palace. Such a simple word but it made my day already, even though I knew he didn't say it in purpose but still..

_He called me sweetheart, I am Natsume's friend!_

I giggled and squealed. I took my pillow and snuggled it in my arms. Maybe if it was just a dream, it'd be the very sweet dream for all my life. I really felt like it was just a dream last night or maybe these past 2 days for me. To be called sweetheart and then befriended with opposite gender and furthermore, carried and they kissed my hand by the opposite genders were new things for me. I never had an opposite gender's friend, so I never knew what love was. I was, to be honest, very envied with Nobara, she fell in love already. I sighed, I may be taught by my mother how to have manner in front of the opposite genders but that was it. So this particular engagement was something shocking to my life. But then, I didn't feel regret coming here.

I stood up, thinking about these really wasn't important enough. I then turned my head and stared at the sliding door, beside my study table. I walked and sat right in front of it, putting my hand to feel the white painted-oak door. Right behind this door, my new friend lived. It was his room.

_It was past 6 in the morning, did Natsume already wake up?_

I tried to hear some voices behind this door, but I heard none. So I guessed Natsume was still sleeping. Remembering my thoughts before, I stood up. I wanted to know if last night was just my dream or not, so why not seeing him first in the morning now? After all, he was still sleeping and I just couldn't help but to feel the urge to see him, my new Royal friend; Natsume Hyuuga. I wondered what prince's life here, did he get busy? He said he was busy last night and to remember his annoying smirk last night wanted me to punch him now. And, I wanted to know what he was like when he was still sleeping.

I slowly opened the door, trying to slide the door without voice as I sucked my breath. This was it, Natsume's bedroom looked like. I looked around and noticed the room wrapped in black and red, looking very regal but somehow it was really awesome. There was no difference between the Royal's rooms about their bedroom; there was huge walk-in closet, king-sized bed, study table and large bathroom. The only one that made differences was the wall. I had basically pink, brown, and milky white, Natsume had black and red, and The Royal Couple had white and gold. I walked deeper and then found some scattered papers on his sofa and study table. Feeling curious, I looked over and found some scribbles on the paper which I guessed, it was Natsume's handwriting. It looked neat and pretty tidy thought for a man like him, which I found it very unusual. I read a 'WAR PLAN' and 'FINANCIAL STATUS' on top of some papers, it looked pretty serious though I didn't understand one thing.

Leaving the said papers, I turned around and found Natsume's head was lying on his pillow. Automatically I smiled and walked to his bed and soon, sat on the floor, scrutinizing his face. I found out that Natsume looked like a peaceful child in his sleep; no furrowed eyebrows, no smirking, no icy stares from his eyes, no worried, nothing. In fact, this was the first time ever I saw him this peaceful.

"Baka Prince, It's already morning." I whispered and smiled softly at the figure. I dared myself to move my hand to brush his bang out from his face, and finally noticed for the first time ever his eyebrows are short. I held back my laugh, not wanting to wake him up. It looked pretty funny for me, how the hell Natsume had short eyebrows?! And why did I notice it just now?! But I must admit, he still looked very attractive even in his sleep and… short eyebrows. I bit my lips to prevent my laughing and turned my head back.

Only to see a pair of crimson orbs staring back at me. I widened my eyes and took my hand from his forehead immediately as I back away from his bed.

"NA-NAT-NATSUME!" I screamed and blushing furiously. I felt my heart just stopped right now. He then slowly sat up and stretched his hands up. I saw him yawned and then slowly turned back to see me. I gulped.

"G-good mor-morning! Haha! Rise and shine!" I yelled awkwardly, while he was staring me like I was from outer space.

"What are you doing here polka?" he said slowly while getting himself up to find a cup of water from his bed-side table. I gulped as I slowly laughed sheepishly and scratched my not-itchy head.

"Ah, just want to… check you room out?" He raised one of his eyebrows and it made me wanted to laugh again. I held it though, but I couldn't help but trembled on the spot.

"What? What are you laughing?" He asked and I - not coincidentally – eyed his eyebrows again which now he scrunched it. I couldn't help anymore but I just exploded and laughing so hard at his face. I could roll on the floor laughing, if I held it anymore longer I'd just peed in my pants which a very not nice view. He rolled his eyes at me, while gulping his water but his eyes still eyeing me weirdly.

"Yo-your eyebrows! Sh-short! HAHAHA" I said between my laughs and me, knelt on the ground while holding my stomach that started to ache from too much laughing. He twitched his eyebrows – which made me exploded more – and glared dangerously at me. At the same time, I wanted to stop my laugh so I then started to inhale. I was hoping my laugh stopped but instead I got hiccupped.

"Hic.. hic.. hic!" I covered my mouth, blushing lightly as I looking at him. He shot me his infamous smirk while walking closer to me.

"So the pig is finally come out. You know what polka? Your voice is kinda annoying so I suggest you to 'hic' anywhere else beside my room." He smirked and started to stand up and walked away from. Folding my arms in front of my chest, I stuck my tongue out.

"And if I *hic* don't want? *hic*" I raised my eyebrow, challenged him. He stopped his track and turned half-way while smirking down at me.

"Unless.. you want to have shower with me?" I instantly blushed and robotically stood up and walked back to room and finished it with closing the sliding door. I blushed and putting my hand on my chest. My heart couldn't stop beating slowly again.

"Hic" Plus, I got hiccupped now. Great. How did this stop again? Just when I wanted to turn around, Anna, Nonoko and Misaki-senpai came in.

"-I think she's still slee- MIKAN! WHY IS YOUR FACE IS SO RED?"

* * *

"Hic.. hic.." I bowed my head, blushing furiously as I covered my mouth. Apparently, my hiccups didn't stop, even after I was taking a bath and dressing up and now, breakfast with my parents in law. And yes, no need to ask, the devil himself also sat beside me, smiled smugly while spreading a jam on his bread. Anna, Nonoko and Misaki-senpai did worry for me and tried to stop it such as; surprising me from behind (though I didn't take it surprising as much as they expected since I knew they were behind me), kicking my shin so I could yell and so on. Still, the annoying hiccup didn't stop and now, my parents in law stared at worriedly while the devil leisured himself with eating his breakfast. I swore I will kill him later. This was his entire fault!

"Mikan, are you okay dear?" Mother asked worriedly. I slowly faced her and smiled, trying to nod without hiccup but there wasn't such luck.

"Oh my, your face is red! Here, drink lots of water! I heard it will stop a hiccup!" She offered me more water and I gulped it all once. We all waited for the result anticipating but then,

"Hic" We sighed dejectedly.

"Here, try eating this spoonful of sugar. People said, if you have a hiccup, a spoonful of sugar will help stop it." This time, father offered me.

"Dear! Why don't you say so earlier?" mother with glee while I nodded and took a spoonful of sugar from his hand. I ate it, and feeling the small piece of sweet crystal popped in my mouth. When I finished, I closed my eyes, anticipated with how it will turn. I didn't realize that my parents in law, both leaning closer to me and waited too.

"Hic" It finally came. We all sighed and fell back on our chair while I sighed tiredly. I heard then a low deep chuckle beside me and I shot him a glare.

"What?" he mouthed me without voice.

"This is your entire fault jerk" I mouthed back, still glaring daggers at him. He shrugged while eating his bread back. I sighed and turned my eyes to my bread I barely ate. I didn't feel really hungry plus with this annoying hiccup, I couldn't even more.

"Could you call Misaki Harada here? Thank you" I heard mother asked one of the maids. The maid bowed and slowly disappearing to do her task. I looked confusedly at mother but all she did staring me back with beautiful smile on her pretty face. Soon, senpai came and bowed to us.

"Your highness, I heard you call me here?"

"Yes, Misaki-chan. I want to know Mikan's schedule for today. I'm sure you know it right?" Misaki-senpai stood up straightly and nodded.

"After this, my lady should have a private study with Jinno-san but after that, she is free your highness." She said politely. I stared confusedly at senpai.

_A private study? Last time I checked I already graduated from school but why do I need any more lesson? _ I thought, confused with the schedule. I meant, I had fighting and training schedule and now private study? What next? A manner lesson?

"How about tomorrow?" This time father was the one who asked. I felt like I watched a ping-pong match since I turned my head back and forth. Nevertheless I turned my head to see senpai tried to remember my schedule.

"She will have manner lesson with Narumi-san" She smiled politely.

_Damn, I spoke too soon, _I thought

"Well then, could you postpone her meeting with Jinno and Narumis advisers until next week? I want to spend more time to my daughter in law!" mother asked excitedly as she clapped her hands. I turned my head and smiled happily at her, joining her happy aura. I heard someone beside me scoffed and stood up.

"I already finished, I shall leave now." Natsume's cold voice broke our joyful aura. I didn't know why Natsume annoyed, but he looked pretty pissed right now. I gulped, as I slowly felt my heart dropped once again.

_I think I know what his reason is. He still can't accept me. _I thought sadly. When I heard mother said the word 'daugther-in-law', I felt Natsume stiffened beside me. Was that a reaction I should expect as long as I was here? No, I shouldn't be sad, after all Nobara did trust me so much. Still, I couldn't help but feeling sad about this.

"Wait Natsume" Father suddenly shouted out. His voice was deeper and stricter this time, and I wondered why. I saw Natsume stopped on his tracks, but he didn't turn around. Soon, the Queen, mother also stared at father and stared questioningly at him.

"After this, I want you and Mikan come to the living room. I and your mother will tell you something important" He eyed me kindly, so I gulped and nodded obediently at him.

* * *

"Misaki-senpai, *hic* What do you think *hic*The King will tell us?" I was on my way to the living room with senpai, talking as we went. I still not recovered from my annoying hiccups and it was getting to the point I couldn't breathe normally. It felt suffocated and I still didn't have any idea how to stop it. She shrugged and shook her head.

"No idea, it seems important though." I sighed at her. After father said that he wanted to meet us, he left the table and soon his wife was following after him. It seemed Natsume was already disappeared since father finished talking because I didn't see him after that. Still, I wanted to know what was in his mind sometimes. If only I had mind-reading Alice, maybe it'd be better for me. I sighed.

"Hic" I hiccupped again and I groaned frustrated.

"You're not recovering yet? When does this start anyway?" She asked a hint of curiosity and worried dripping in her strong voice. Misaki senpai had a deeper voice than any girls had, but boys still deeper that her though. But she still looked cool, and it suited her very well with her strong personalities. I thought for a better reason, I couldn't just tell her what happened this morning alright! It was partly my fault too, because of my curiosity to go to Natsume's room.

"Just *hic* this morning *hic* when I woke up" I finally admitted, not entirely lie though. She then helped me patted my back while we still walking to the room.

"Poor little thing, you must feel stuffy now. Do you want to go to hospital wing?" I immediately shook my head. I meant, why should I went to my uncle just because I had this silly hiccup? I won't trouble him with only this silly problem. Senpai then sighed and continuously patted my back.

"Ah! Misaki! Mikan! wait no, My lady!" A voice - that I familiar with - shouted out. I then raised my head and saw Tono-senpai stood in front of the door. He wore a black suit with some medals on his shoulder. It made him looked like a police though. I grinned at him with glee while Misaki-senpai shook her head.

"Tono *hic* senpai! What are you *hic* doing here?" I groaned mentally and cursed myself especially my hiccups. He then stared at me weirdly.

"Woah woah, wait! What's with that 'hic' voice?"

"She couldn't stop her hiccups since this morning" Misaki-senpai explained it for me while I nodded confirming the truth. He then raised his eyebrow at me.

"Poor you, have you guys try something to stop it?" I nodded sadly at him.

"Everything, and it *hic* didn't work" He then thought for a while before he smiled teasingly at me. He then started to walk near me and before Misaki-senpai wanted to block him, he already jumped aside while grabbing his erhm… butt.

"HOT! FIRE! BE RIGHT BACK SOON!" He yelled before ran with lightning speed to I guessed the bathroom. I wanted to laugh actually but then something struck me. There was only one person who could burn someone like that and that was..

"Your highness" Misaki-senpai bowed at someone. I turned my head and saw Natsume and Tsubasa-senpai walked side by side to us. He stared at me icily while I gulping hard. _Why did Natsume change like this?_ This wasn't Natsume I knew like I saw last night, this person was really cold, and somehow felt like someone who still wasn't my friend, someone who didn't make a deal with me last night.

"Natsume" I greeted finally, staring him right in his cold eyes. He didn't say anything and stormed away, walking in to the room. Where the friend of mine went off? This person held poker face even when I greeted him. To tell the truth I was expecting him to greet back or smiled to me. I could even tolerate his annoying smirk. But he didn't show me those.

"Natsume is in a bad mood since he left the dining room. It worsened when we saw Tono wanted to hug you though." Tsubasa-senpai explained to me, as if he wanted to answer my thoughts. I looked at him and slowly smiled gratefully before I left them and followed Natsume to enter the living room.

* * *

"Mikan! come sit down darling" Mother stood up and walked beside me. I saw her bulging stomach and smiled at her. I really wanted to meet Natsume's sibling, though I hoped he or she didn't have his cold attitudes. I sighed, as I sat down beside Natsume on the couch. As we all settled down on the couch, with mother and father in front of us, Natsume started to speak up.

"So?" He asked with monotone voice. His voice still avoided any emotions, so it was hard for me to break into his mind's shell. I sighed. Father then crossed his leg and started to explain.

"As you know Natsume, you are now 17 years old and you start to work and taking my footsteps to be a king, you all of people knew that very well." He nodded, getting impatient as he started to cross his leg too.

"I used to tell you that one day you will visit the regions, watching over our people once in a year and reported back to us so we could manage every problem we faced in our people."

"Let me guess, it's already the time isn't it?" Natsume cut father and asking it straightly. Father then glared at him while mother sighed disappointedly. I, mentally shivered by the King looks. He looked pretty scary when he was angry and I must say, Natsume already forgot his manner at all right not.

"Natsume, where is your manner? We taught you already to not cut adult's conversation right? It's rude." Mother reminded him. I saw Natsume sighed heavily and nodded at his father, trying to be patient to listen what he said. Father took this as an opportunity to continue his speech.

"I see you already guessed. Yes, it is your time now to visit our land. I already talked to the advisors and we decided for you to start it from Nogi Region. I already told Kyousuke Nogi about this and he already prepared a place for you to live for two weeks. Tomorrow you may start already." Natsume widened his eyes but said nothing.

"Actually Mikan must come with you, but considering her schedule, I'm afraid she won't accompany you tomorrow. But for the next visits, she may come with you."

"Good, I don't want her to come with me anyway" He muttered, and unfortunately I heard that.

"Hey! *hic* Like I want to go with you Je- I mean you! *hic*: I glared at him while he was smirking at me.

"Mind your own business pig" a vein popped in my head and I felt my head ten times hotter than usual.

"YOU-"

"Enough, both of you! And you Natsume, watch you language young man! Or should I send you to Jinno-san again to teach you back your manner?" Mother shouted, as she also tried to calm herself when she reminded back she was pregnant considering she rubbed her belly suddenly. We both glared at each other, but decided to shut up.

"Good. Now it's my turn. I have another announcement for you both so that's why we called you here Mikan" Mother now smiling at me while I waited for her to continue her speech.

"We decided already that after Natsume came back from his visits, we will hold a party for you guys!" She said excitedly while father couldn't help but smiled at his wife behavior.

"Which is?" Natsume asked.

"Silly, what else? Your engagement party! In other words, in two weeks, we will officially announce your engagement to everyone!" She grinned excitedly as if she declared something so fantastic. Wait a minute, an engagement party?

"WHAT!?"

* * *

**To be continued~**

* * *

**Now, where's my speech paper? Ahh~ whatever! So guys? Hello? Are you there? Yes? Oh okay. *thumbs up***

**Here's another chapter. Apparently, it was long too wasn't it? How did you find this chapter? *wiggle eyebrows***

**No one's new came out in this chapter, except Jinno's name called by some people here, still he won't come out until 2 next chapters ahead. **

**Oh! I want to give special thanks to : ****Ai Sakura.** Thanks yoouuuu! Thank you for correcting my mistake and you were absolutely right! My bad! Hehehe *smiled sheepishly*

**Anddd~ the next chapter I will dedicate it to ****Alicenee ****The next chapter will be in Natsume's POV again so, stay tuned! **

**Guess, I will update the next chapter on Thursday or Friday since Saturday I will start going to school! Hehe, and I don't really want to make Nobara as a bad guy too, but I must to… but well, let's just see in the future chapters! XD**

**The next chapter, I will include Ruka, Nobara and 3 musketeers! Soo,, **

**Review here my lovelies XD**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**V**


	13. The Accident Kiss (Natsume's POV)

**I'm so sorry for the late update! From now on, I won't update as often as I did before because my school has started already, I already told you guys from my last chapter right? But, I will try to not neglect it whenever I had time to write more and I will update it soon!**

**So, here's NATSUME's POV again! Once in a while I decided to use his POV so everyone won't just think with Mikan's POV, but from the Prince himself too. I don't want to make Mikan as an egotistical girl, though I started this first with Mikan's POV. (and I admit, it's kind of hard)**

**Thanks you for your wonderful reviews! I'm glad my story made your day ;) Really I do! *Sniffed* and do you guys wondering how Mikan stops her hiccups? *grin***

**Enjoy!**

_**The ITALIC words are the person's THOUGHTS.**_

**Disclaimer : I do NOT own GA. I just happened using the chars with my own plot line. Enjoy!^^**

* * *

_An official Engagement party? _

Hah, like I wanted this stupid engagement in the first place. I had someone in my mind right now, the girl I wanted to marry, not someone like a pig like Polka was. I didn't even know why I decided to do what my parents said, engaged with Polka. I then remembered back when I first asked my father about Nobara. It was a week after Youngster's Party when I told my father that I decided to settle down. I remembered how happy I was when I finally found the girl I always searching for, I felt like I was the luckiest man alive, and I would become the happiest man alive when I knew that I wanted to settle down with her.

What did I like from Nobara? Let's see..Nobara was breathtakingly beautiful, she had this soft blue locks and it's wavy but it suited her very well. When you looked at her, she –without her realized- actually released an aura that only a queen could do that, something so regal and royalty. She was shy, and cute but underneath those I knew she had soft heart and very kind, after all what did I expect from my savior in my childhood day? If only she knew that she was the one who made me accepted what my life was, what would she say then? She was very caring and a simple girl with a simple life, and I liked that.

I heard her parents worked in the palace, so I invited her to come to the palace. The truth was, I wanted her to visit me more often, so we knew each other more. But she politely declined and said that she must work. It made me more amazed than ever. A fragile girl like her was working her ass to make living? That was rare, at least in my case. Then an idea stroked me, I asked her to work in the palace then. With a light argument, I made her said yes and the result? The girl that I had my eyes on was working in the Palace's kitchen in the North Palace. We met sometimes, secretly and it made me happy to know that she liked me too. Sometimes we only passed notes when we encountered in the hall, sometimes I took her to an empty room to talk to her freely. I admitted it was silly, but this was her wish, "to meet secretly, without everyone in the palace knows." And I agreed, because we both knew very well what risks we faced on if they found us.

My father was mad, really angry when he knew someone I would marry beside a girl that I already engaged since I was little – or what they said to me. He told me to not meeting with Nobara again, and started to act mature as the future King. Of course, I was angry too. But when soon I realized how powerless I was in front of my father, I couldn't do anything but nodded obediently to this engagement. He asked me to not tell my mother about this for one reason, my sibling in her womb. Because we both knew, my mother was a very unusual queen. She may look mature but the reality proved that she was a very childish and loud mouthed woman. She liked throwing tantrums, she liked small things. Sometimes, she could be a devil itself. You know, with thorns, red face, fangs? Yeah, she could be like that. nevertheless I loved my mother, and I loved my sibling already though I didn't know what to do if she or he will born and faced me.

When I found out that my fiancée was a childish and liar girl like Polka, the first thing I thought that time was, '_My mother finally found her soul mate'_ Seriously, that fiancée of mine was very similar with my mother, her loud mouth, her cheerful side, her funny side. And I no wonder they could be along very well. Part of me, I was angry because she wasn't Nobara but the other part was actually relieved that she was Polka, the girl at Sakura orphanage I met the other day. She was beautiful, I admitted. Both Nobara and Mikan had their own looked, and it was different in some ways. While I said Nobara was beautiful, I said Mikan was unique. She had this carefree and a soothing auras around her, and I found myself always worry about her and helped her lots; like the one when I helped her zipped down her dress and when I helped her with her wounds. I didn't know what came in my mind.

The biggest mistake I've made with her was when I agreed to be her friend. She told me she knew about Nobara, she knew she couldn't replace my heart and she knew I didn't want her to be my future wife, but she offered me an option; to be my friend. We couldn't run from the fact that we were engaged by our parents - and God knows what their reasons were – so we actually in the same position, a couple of powerless children who couldn't fight from our parents one-sided decisions. They took our freedom, and now we tried to survive to live in the life we both didn't want. I knew that. So when I looked at her face that night, I couldn't say no to her. And somehow, a spark of happiness warmed my heart that night. We could depend to each other, since we knew very well our positions. I did worry about Mikan, but she must know she couldn't ask more from my heart. Nobara was the girl who stole my heart.

The moment I heard my mother wanted to declare our engagement party in official after I got home, made my vein popped in my head. But I said nothing except "Excuse me, I have something to do now" and left the room. I sensed Mikan also shocked by the news, but I didn't care about it. What made me angry was when my parents accepted Mikan as their soon-to-be daughter in law but I couldn't do anything about it. I was really frustrated alright.

I didn't realize I left my stupid bodyguard and I walked by myself to the palace's kitchen. As soon as I faced the reality, I shook my head, trying to clear my mind. But before I opened the door, Nobara came in her chef's uniforms and a tap of flour on her right cheek. She looked surprised to see me. Her pinkish soft lips gaped, starting to form a perfect 'o'. She looked adorable, and it made me grinned at her. Almost immediately, I sensed that all my bad moods and frustrations disappeared when I saw this girl, what kind of power was this?

"Hello my beautiful maiden, how are you today?" I bowed just to tease her. Nobara didn't really like the royal stuff. 3 days after the Youngster's Party passed, I often went to Sakura Region. Sometimes, I met Nobara in the café or a park near the café, so those places were kind like places for our secret meeting. I wore a disguise of course, so no one noticed me as a prince. That day I asked Nobara to be my girlfriend. Since this was the first time I ever been in the relationship with a girl, I was a bit nervous. In my head, I knew that this was a very irrational and a very rushing decision, I knew Nobara but I didn't know that much about her. For me, it felt so gambling. But I decided, to never let her go again and started to want know deeper about her. And she said yes. I felt like I was the happiest man in my life that day. Since then, I started to tease her that one day she will be a queen, my queen. She looked flustered and always hit my arm when I said those, but it made me smiled to see her blushing face.

"Wha-I'm fine..so please stand up!" See? She was blushing. I laughed at her and patted her head, as she hid her face but still let me did it.

"So my maiden, I have to tell you quite big news I heard this morning." I whispered to her, as I turned my head, suspecting if there were guards patrolling here and there. No one, I sighed relieved.

"What is it?" She whispered back. I smiled sadly at her. I didn't know what will Nobara's reactions will she showed me, will she sad? Happy perhaps?

"I'm going to Nogi Region tomorrow and come back after two weeks." She widened her eyes. so far she gave me neutral face, so I couldn't guess what was she thinking right now. She then broke a smile and started to grin beautifully.

"You know what my prince? I'm going to visit my relatives in Nogi Region too next week" I widened my eyes and when I got her idea, I also broke a smile.

"No kidding? You're absolutely sure?" She nodded, quite vigorously and then blushed.

"So, maybe… we can meet up there?" After I heard this, I of course very happy. And now after I knew this, maybe a trip or rather a field work this time not so bad after all. Besides, I will meet my dear girlfriend there. I nodded and she clapped her hands excitedly.

Sadly, I heard familiar steps behind me. Tsubasa was near us, and it meant the end for me and Nobara if he found out. I gave Nobara a look, which she understood very clear so she started to curtsied before me. I cleared my throat.

"Thank you for your hard work lady Nobara, please get back to your station." Nobara nodded and without turning her head back, disappeared behind the kitchen's door. I sighed relieved and turned around, only to find a pair of dark blue orbs staring at me quite intensely and seemed confused.

"What?" I shot a bored look. Honestly, I was quite annoyed by the fact he disturbing my time with Nobara. I haven't asked her where we should meet there, what time and anything else. I grunted.

"Did I just hear you calling one of the kitchen's staff with her name? Last time I checked, you never really cared about almost all of the workers here." I shot him annoyed look. He was right, and I mentally slapped myself. I shouldn't call Nobara's name in everyone's presence, not when only both of us stayed in.

"Whatever." I walked passed him, deciding to go back to my room. I still haven't finished my financial papers, and those stupid war plans papers. God, I really suck at deciding a strategic. Maybe I should just call Ruka to help me, he should be useful sometimes. I grinned.

"-and after that you will pack your things and go home. Wait, young prince! You aren't listening to me, are you!?" Tsubasa asked suspicious, I stopped on my tracks for a while before I continued after I said, "Nope" and purposely popping 'P' word. In the corner of my eyes, I saw that shadow freak was dropping his jaw.

"I can't believe this! First was your bad mood. Second, you left me without telling me where you wanted to go after breakfast, leaving me out there with no one including Misaki! Third, this! I wasted my saliva for a deaf prince!" He boomed, not really knowing his place that he was actually my bodyguard. Sometimes, I wondered if he actually could really do his works. He was always pissing me off.

"Shut up baldy, besides, you're coming with me aren't you?" I growled and glared him when I realized he called me deaf. Not infected with it, Tsubasa cleared his throat and shot me annoyed look.

"Of course. As your personal bodyguard, I would never leave my master alone." He said, raising his hand like he remembered his oath. He muttered something I could still hear like 'I'm not baldy' and 'like you left alone'. I rolled my eyes and turned around again.

"Hn." And it stopped our conversations. We decided to walk in silence as we passed the corridor. Something like a magnet was pulling my eyes to glance through the large window, looking out at our garden. I stopped on my tracks again and decided to follow my eyes.

"Natsume?" The shadow freak asked me confused while I just replied him with nothing. I kept rolling my eyes to the right and left and saw nothing in the garden. Maybe I just needed to rest. But before I fully turned around, I saw a smiling brunette girl in her long dress, with a blonde man who was blushing heavily beside her. They sat beside each other, on the grassy field, looking over the flower beds we had. The girl then started to pat the blonde man, which resulting the man blushed ever harder. They laughed at each other and I noticed that the girl still hiccupped from time to time. I didn't even know why my blood started to boil just to view such image.

"Baldy, I want to go somewhere. Don't follow me." I declared to my bodyguard and before he said something I just walked away, leaving him alone in the corridor. I decided to go take a nap under my favorite tree, the Sakura Tree.

* * *

When I opened my eyes, I saw blinking and sparkling stars on the sky. The darkness was already coating the sky, with a full moon and stars accompanied it. I yawned and jumped down from the tree, deciding to go back to my room. I guessed I fell asleep and skipping my dinner straight, leaving me hungry right now. I could sneak around and went to the kitchen, but I felt like I just wanted to lie on my bed for now. Besides, Nobara must already sleep at this time.

When I arrived at my room, I saw my lamps were all turned on. I was expecting a silence and lonely responses from inside, just like all this time. But I was really surprised just to see polka in her nightgown, was sitting on my study chair.

"Wha-"

"Oh! You finally come!" Mikan noticed me and started to stand up, running towards me.

"Are you hurt? What are you doing? Where did you go?" I was really speechless just to see someone like her was waiting for me. And when she bombarded me with her questions, I even more surprised when her soft and warm hands started to touch my cheeks, shot me a concern look from her face.

"Your skins are quite cold, where did you go actually Natsume?" She asked me again. I stared her like she was an alien from outer space, feeling really weird but at the same time, happy when I realized she was waiting for me. I shook my head, and grabbed her hands off from my cheeks.

"Not your business, and besides what are you doing here?" I saw a tint of reds started to form on her cheeks and she turned her head away from me, avoiding my gaze. She quite roughly pulled her hands, releasing it from my grip while I stared confusingly at her.

"Well of course it was my business! I'm your friend remember?" she then turned around and I saw her picked something from my table. I widened my eyes when I saw that thing that she held.

"I figured out you're hungry right now since you skipped your dinner so, I made some simple dish from the kitchen and brought it to your room. Though, these are starting to get cold but.. it think its tastes are still fine.." She passed me the supposedly 'dish'. I meant, I never saw a dish like this before. It's made from rice, strangely shaped like a triangle with green seaweed covered it. As I took it from her hand, I scrutinized it first before I started to smell it and then slowly took a bite. It was weird, maybe it was because I was hungry. But I ate it without sound, and in a blink of eyes, I finished eating this. The tastes were fine I admitted. It was a bit salty and crispy at the same time. I really found it unusual.

"How's it taste?" she asked suddenly. I raised my head and stared at her.

"What are this called?" I asked with flat tune. She raised one of her eyebrows, asking me as if I was kidding. _Well woman, in case you forgot, I was the prince. And prince doesn't eat weird triangle shape rice._

"Don't you ever eat this? It's called rice balls. It's a simple dish and quite well-known from my region." She shrugged.

"Of course not, I'm the prince."

"So?" I widened my eyes and stared at polka. Her tone was sarcastic yet confused at the same time.

"So, I don't eat this. Not until you offered me this." I raised the empty plate with my hand. I saw her face turned more relaxed and she even smiling brightly at me. I just so amazed how women had these mood-swings.

"Oh, then! When we visited my region, I will show you more about my region! Foods, traditions, people, everything! You'll love it there!" She grinned at me. I then realized today she wore a black cardigan over her dark red night-gown. To tell the truth, I found her really amusing since she didn't know that all the nightgowns were see-through. On the other day, I still saw her polka-dots patterns underneath those layers. And today, she wore panda though she covered it with cardigan, I still could see it. Didn't this girl know that she could order a pajama from her maids? Well, I guessed she didn't know anything about it, and I won't tell her since I got a nice view every night from now on.

_Wait, no no no! I am so not thinking about Polka's body! Shit, I think I got a nosebleed._

"Natsume?" Polka called suddenly. She shot me that concern look again and it made me wondered why she concerned that much about me. After all, I was only her friend, no more, no less. I erased the dirty thoughts in my head and stared at her. Clearing my throats, I then put the plate on my table and sat on my bed. Leaning against the headboard, I then looked at her.

"You haven't answered my first question Polka. What are you doing here at my room this late night?" She started to gasp and blushing, twiddling her fingers before she decided to sat on the floor, next to me. She didn't look at my way instead, she was looking at the wall in front of her.

"Actually.. I was here to bid you goodbye.." I widened my eyes, turning my head more to her. "Since you know.. you will go somewhere far from here for quite a long time. As a friend, I merely worried about your trip but to tell the truth the idea of leaving me here alone was quite…weird." She continued. I smiled at this; she really hinted so many things. I didn't realize her feelings before, I meant.. I was positively excited about the trip especially I will meet Nobara there. But she was here, surviving herself behind these beautiful walls. I knew she wasn't that used living here, though I knew she was a mistress before, not like Nobara. But living there and here was so much different. I knew that very well. To think about these now, it made me kind of guilty to leave her like this.

"You're talking too much." I commented without realized. But before she threw tantrums - which I didn't want to hear in the middle of the night - I patted her head, making her relaxed once again.

"You stopped your hiccup?" I asked, noticing it just now. She suddenly turned around, facing me with her bright smile.

"Oh yes! There's another thing I wanted to say! I stopped my hiccups! Hahaha!" She stood up and held her waist. I looked at her funny and sat straightly, quite curious how in the world it stopped since I knew she already tried everything to stop it before.

"How?" She then smiled proudly.

"Ruka made it stop!" I stopped smiling. _Ruka?_

"Ruka?" She nodded and then blushed lightly.

_Did something happen? Why does she blush!?_

"Uhm.. yes.. you see this morning I tripped on the ground when I took a stroll on the garden, but Ruka held my waist so I didn't hit the ground! Amazing wasn't it?" I felt like someone had thrown me really cold- icy water on my face. I instantly stood up and grabbed her arm, rather roughly. Somehow, when she said 'Ruka held my waist', my brain translated it 'Ruka hugged me'.

"Oow, Natsume?" She glared at me. I knew she was really confused with what I did just now; even I didn't know what I just did. I just went with my instincts; I was instantly pissed to hear the news, and grabbed her arm roughly. Didn't know what to do, I hugged her with one of my hand and whispered,

"Take care" before I released her few minutes later and shoved her out from my room. But I guessed she didn't want to end this now first.

"Wa-wait! Nat-Ahh!" I watched her in horror as she tripped on the FLAT floor. Suddenly panicked inside, I instinctively rushed to her side and held her. But alas, I also fell on the floor.

THUD!

I groaned as I felt my head hurts, and when I opened my eyes, I was looking straightly to a pair of honey colored orbs, who was widening her eyes to me. I blinked, confused. And when I realized the situation, I felt goosebumps all over my body, feeling excited, guilty, shocked and panicked mixed together.

I felt her soft lips touched my lips.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED~**

* * *

**I finally finished my orientation week! I was so drop dead tired but still.. I will miss it so much! I must even sent a love letter to one of my senior (boy ofc)! I reaalllllyy embarrassed when I knew he (the person I sent my letter) asked me to take a photo with me! I reaaallly happy! Whoot!~**

**Anyway…THEY KISSED! Haha! Natsume and Mikan kissed for the first time! I know it was just an accident but don't you think, it'd be a nice greeting to say goodbye to Natsume?;) *wink* this was the first kissing scene in this story, just for a reminder; there will lots of more kissing scenes in the future! ( I just naughty like that XD)**

**And before you ask, this is NOT a M fiction. Duh, I'm just 15 years old teen. I won't add something more than a kiss in this story so it's safe. Hehe. **

**Did Natsume just jealous of ruka? Will Nobara meet Natsume? What will happen to Mikan then? XD Can you guess? I still debating if I should use Natsume's POV again or back to Mikan's POV again in the next chapter? What do you think?**

**Review here my lovelies XD**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**V**


	14. The Nogi Trip (Natsume's POV)

**I'm back! Sorry for the late update everyone! Also, I want to apologize to ****bitterkidd ****for breaking my promise, as I really couldn't update 3 days ago maybe? I'm so sorry XD really, I already sat in front of my computer, but I got a little author's block and if I got zero moods, I won't write a great chapter you guys expected. **

**Anyway, I really am in love with your reviews. Really, they are really wonderful, I couldn't ask more :") You guys are wonderful, so yeah.. Thank you so much!XD**

**As you guys wanted, this chapter is still using Natsume's POV, andddddd~ a little bit of Mikan's POV in the end. I created two POVs in one chapter because I thought this chapter was important to hold both of 2 POVs. Although, it wasn't much of Mikan's POV, but well.. let's just see;)**

**PLEASE ENJOY! :")**

_**The ITALIC words are the person's THOUGHTS.**_

**Disclaimer : I do NOT own GA. I just happened using the chars with my own plot line. Enjoy!^^**

**Warning : Not proof-read :) sorry!**

* * *

_**THUD!**_

_**I groaned as I felt my head hurts, and when I opened my eyes, I was looking straightly to a pair of honey colored orbs, who was widening her eyes to me. I blinked, confused. And when I realized the situation, I felt goosebumps all over my body, feeling excited, guilty, shocked and panicked mixed together.**_

_**I felt her soft lips touched my lips.**_

* * *

"Good morning my master! Please wake up now~" A sudden familiar voice rang loudly in my quiet room. It was Tsubasa's. I groaned and buried my head back into the pillow. I was still felt sleepy; after all I couldn't sleep at all last night. Even when the dawn came, I couldn't close my eyes. There were too many things I thought in my brain and it was all because of a certain polka-dots girl.

_Oh yes, I think she can't sleep too in her room. _

Why not? I just took her first kiss last night.

_Actually, it was just an accident. Well, whatever. _

How did I know her lips were still virgin? I just knew it. Besides, that stupid girl also took my first kiss. Surprise? But of course, I secreted it from anyone. What if they knew that their prince was still a virgin and inexperienced? That'd be a great threat for me, ugh.. embarrassing things. I just couldn't kiss anyone that randomly okay? I knew it was sissy, but I saved it to someone whom I will spend my life with – which I already found one. But unfortunately, that stupid-annoying-childish polka dots girl just took it from me in a blink of eyes.

That night, after a few seconds of blinking and gaping – and both of us still took by surprise and shocked – I was the first one who pushed her immediately. She also couldn't speak anything and then just ran back to her room. Feeling frustrated and guilty, I then sighed and then laid myself back to my bed. While I lay on my bed, I had a flashback of a new experience I just had. To tell the truth; her lips was so tempting, incredibly soft. I didn't know that women's lips were so soft, small, and really delicate compared to mine. It was just a small peck, just like a feather touched my lips, but I felt good for few seconds. Also, what made me confused was… my heart picked up its beats, really fast. It wasn't like the one when I wanted to propose Nobara to be my girlfriend, it was entirely different. I couldn't think straight when her tempting and sinful lips touched mine, like it was just teasing me. Luckily, I had great self-control, I knew immediately where my place was and so I pushed her. I really felt guilty. An image of Nobara suddenly entered my brain and just like that, the whole night I spent myself to think back and forth about Nobara and Mikan. I felt like I betrayed Nobara, but I couldn't say I didn't enjoy the kiss, even if it was just a peck. I only groaned and raked my already messy hair.

I just couldn't find the answer though I spent my night to think those girls. And today, I had work. Not only one day, but it was for the entirely two weeks. I just regretted it so much why I couldn't sleep. No, that wasn't it. Why should I felt angry in the first place last night?

_Really, you are an idiot Natsume._

"Natsume, wake up now. You know you must prepare your personal things to get ready." I shot my eyes opened and instantly sat up straight. And here came the root of my misery last night; Ruka Nogi. His golden locks and baby blue eyes shot innocently at me, while he was patting his little bunny. I sometimes felt amused by this guy; a man with a little bunny? Ridiculous. But he told me once that that little bunny was his pet from his region, he got it as a present from his grandfather before he died due of heart attack. Well, weird wasn't it? Anyway, I just felt irritated with Ruka right now, maybe because of unknown reasons just like last night.

_Last night…_

_Darn it, I need to get grip of myself._

"Took you so long to wake up from your beauty sleep, your highness." Tsubasa mocked. "Ruka-sama, next time, I insist you that from now on you're in charge to wake this little baby up." He continued while he was pointing me. I glared at him.

"Shut up annoying baldy" I rubbed my eyes, still half-asleep. I heard Ruka chuckled beside me while Tsubasa dropped his jaw. Well, I just liked to spit 'baldy' out from my mouth, especially to this irritating creature.

"I am not! Ruka I am not baldy right?" He childishly showed his head to Ruka while Ruka only chuckled.

"You're not" I groaned and glared at Ruka now, already wide awake.

"Who sides are you taking Ruka?" He only showed me his wide grin while that annoying bodyguard danced his dumb victorious dance. I sighed. A sudden headache attacked me then and I only could groan in pain.

"Natsume?" Ruka asked worriedly, grabbing my arm.

"I'm fine." I responded, rather quickly. By now, Tsubasa was suddenly stopped his dumb dance and stared at me too, a hint of worried and alarmed in his eyes. I sighed. I then held out my arm and tried to stand up, proving them I was fine. This sudden headache was nothing, what I needed to worry was my fever. Hopefully, I won't have a fever when I was working. It'll bug me a lot. "You two go out, I will wash myself now." I declared as I walked slowly to the bathroom.

"Do grumpy baby Natsume wants his handsome and loyal bodyguard to wash him up?" Tsubasa jokingly shouted and I just instantly shut the door rather hard. Annoying Creature. Really, I needed to fire him this instant, he was indeed irritating. I heard loud laughs behind this bathroom door, and it made me pissed. When they stopped, I then calmly walked to the large mirror and stared at my face. I looked sick; messy black hair, quite pale skin, red eyes, and bags under my eyes couldn't escape from my eyes. I predicted in only few hours, my skin turned paler, and flushing red. I groaned and raked my medicine's cabinet, near the sink. I gulped down the headache pills almost immediately when I found it, and it helped me a little somehow.

_At least, my headache wasn't that bad like before. _I thought before I slipped off my sleeping attire and washed myself.

* * *

"Remember Natsume, act like a future king. This is not your playground; it is a task from the King. Observe well, be polite, and work hard." My father stood up before he remembered something, "Ah, don't forget the report. I expect it in my desk as soon as you get back." He nodded satisfied to me. After the usual breakfast, my parents including Ruka and Mikan as well as our bodyguards and advisors surrounded me, bidding me goodbye. Turned out, I found myself be accompanied by my annoying bodyguard while Ruka stayed here, with my parents and Mikan. The fact alone made my blood boiled hot, and I still couldn't figure out why. I nodded and bowed slightly to my father.

My father was rather unique. He was really passionate with his work, really responsible and really wise – which I deeply admired. He was actually pretty easy-going, through his calm nature; he was a really caring husband, admitted by my mother. But to me, as my father, he was sometimes distancing himself from me, rather cold and strict when it came to work and my attitudes. I didn't dislike him, it was just.. weird. I meant, what father told his son to be polite in front of him? That was including bowing whenever I had to speak in front of him. I sometimes didn't understand in my own family. Nevertheless, I respected the King so much, so I was willing to be an obedient son, and.. future king. I turned to my mother, who was already tearing out and holding Mikan's hand. She then ran to hug me which I already knew this would happen.

"Take care Natsu-nii-san! Eat well, do rest enough, and don't forget to enjoy your work whatever happens. Don't let us down!" She whispered as I chuckled beside her ears and hugged her tighter. My mother was the other way around. I told you before my mother was one of a kind right? Since she knew she was pregnant - which her bump was getting bigger now – she liked to call me 'Natsu-nii-san' which meant 'Older brother Natsu'. It made me happy though, really I just couldn't help myself to see my sibling inside my mother's womb. Despite a large gap of ages between me and my sibling, I didn't mind it. I just sometimes scared by my mother sudden mood-swings, she turned ten times angrier if she didn't like something. Was all pregnant women like that? Will Nobara like that? Speaking of her, she passed me a small paper this morning and winked before she disappeared in the kitchen. _That girl, _I thought amusedly. My hand was already itching to grasp that little paper which now, inside my pocket.

"You too mother, take care of yourself. Don't do anything that tiring you, remember the baby." I said smiling while she rolled her crimson eyes.

"I have enough with those similar words, your father told me for thousand times until I grew tired. Yes, onii-san. I will protect this strong fetus inside my womb." I eyed my father who was now, smiled adoring my mother. Yes indeed, my parents are both fell in love helplessly to each other, which made me, envied them so much. From what I knew, from the First King of Hyuuga line until me, I was the only one who got arranged marriage by a daughter of the head regions. My father chose the ordinary girl from Nogi region. So why couldn't I?

All of the audiences were chuckling softly hearing mother's words, which made my mother pouted. I then moved to my fiancée, Mikan. I stopped smiling and scrutinizing her from head to toe. She didn't wear a nightgown now, and this was the first time I looked at her in her dress really close. She looked like a princess, really I admitted that. Her brown and soft locks tied half-ponytail and she looked radiant. I smiled mentally. I saw her then bit her lips and blushing hard, then slowly stared at my eyes, and I unintentionally eyeing her lips.

_Damn it Natsume, what are you doing?_

"uhm.. ta-take care." She stuttered while slowly fixed my tie. This made me smiled, I didn't know but my heart felt really warm. So I raised my hand and patted her head.

"I will" and so, moved to the next one; Ruka. He was smiling innocently and patted my shoulder lightly.

"Good luck there Natsume! I'm sorry I can't go with you, but I will guarantee you, you will have fun in my region." I nodded, and then moving to face the advisors. All five of them bowed to me and in sync said 'please have a safe trip your highness'. I nodded and then turned my heel and with my bodyguard entered the car, I really felt happy, and anticipated. Well, why not? this was my first trip outside my beautiful cage.

* * *

Ruka was right, the Nogi region was indeed marvelous. Nogi Region was basically built for animal's home, including the plants. So, in here they had forest, beach, mountain, farm and the other habitats. They were all collected in one territory so it was like a small earth in here. I was already settled down in one of the house which The Duke prepared it for me and my bodyguard. It was just a house, like a villa and it was near the beach. I was lucky.

"Awesome place isn't it young prince!? I just can't stop gaping around, amazed by the view!" Tsubasa cheerfully shouted while jumping around the house. I actually agree with him, but looking at him who was now singing like a mad man, I just couldn't speak. I sighed.

"Shut it shadow" I finally responded, which he ignored me and kept singing.

_This man is really pissing me off. _

I clicked my fingers and a small fire suddenly appeared on his hair.

"DAMN IT! DON'T FIRE MY HAIR!" He yelled before sprinted to the bathroom, probably distinguished it. Stupid, my fire won't wear off until I stopped them. Normal water couldn't help it. I sighed again and clicked my fingers again before walking to the terrace. The sand had white color, while the sea was sparkling blue, really tempting me to go swim there. Maybe, in a month or so, my skin would turn darker if I stayed here. Not that I minded though. I slipped my hand inside my pocket and remembered the paper that Nobara gave secretly this morning. Afraid if Tsubasa came suddenly, I turned my head back, only to notice that Tsubasa was still inside the bathroom. I opened the paper and read,

"_My dear prince, do you mind if I join your trip? I heard you will live near the beach so let's meet up every evening on the beach starting next week. – Your Nobara"_

I grinned at the paper, and crumpled it back into my pocket. I had dates waiting in a list.

* * *

Working, observing, writing report, solving problems, meeting with the head region and dating was basically my schedules in my first trip. I didn't realize that today was the last day before tomorrow I will go back home. It was tiring, a sudden headache and light fever were already used in my tired body. I was quite proud of myself to solve the problems that Nogi's peoples had now as I thought I finally could do something under my own. And it seemed my solving plan was succeeded. I also working with the Duke, Kyousuke Nogi, Ruka's father - which a replica of him, only older version. Ruka's father was really hyper, and I must always prepare my ears to hear things randomly. Really, he was worst than Polka.

_Speaking of Polka, I wonder what is she doing right now? Does she miss me at all? Oh, maybe she's with Ruka now, happily chatting to each other._

The weird thing was, Polka always came to my mind even just a second every day. When I was in the middle of the meeting, eating, sleeping, anywhere. She made me worried about her since this was the first time she lived in that big palace without me.

_But wait a minute, who am I to her? Her mother? Why must I worry that bad to her dammit!_

I shook my head, clearing my thoughts. Yes, I must think about Nobara now. Today will be our last meeting and dating in our trip. Apparently, right now I was walking to head to our meeting point. Tsubasa didn't know anything, and I always reasoned out that I was working and asked him to stay still in the house. He, strangely only nodded like an obedient puppy. Well, anyway.. I now had personal times with Nobara wasn't it? Days like these were unfortunately rare, so I couldn't pass the chance.

"Natsume! Over here!" I heard a woman's voice called me. There she was, standing beautifully in her..uhm..dress?

"Hey beautiful" I kissed her temple. She responded me with her cute giggle and we both sat up on the gazebos. We planned for today; that we will only watch the stars. I then, turned to her and held her shoulders.

"Is there any special occasion? Why wear rather… unusually dress?" I eyed her, from head to toes. Really, she wasn't like this before. But I must say, she was looking really lovely and seductive. She wore a really short dress, and low-cut for its neck parts. Also, it was sleeveless, leaving it formed like a heart neckline? I didn't know the style. I could see her cleavage from up here since I was taller than her. Also, she wore strong perfume today, it made me wonder. She was blushing and immediately covered her.. uhm.. chest.

"It was just sitting in my bag! I-I don't know who bring this but this was the last clothes I brought for the trip! I- I just too shy to ask from my aunt so-"

"Sshh.. I'm glad you pulled this out." I held my finger in front of her glossy lips. She looked extra beautiful today, so I just needed to control myself. I , myself, actually felt like blushing now but I won't show it. I had pride.

"Look at the stars Nobara." I pointed out, as I also distracted myself from her. She also, turned around and widened her beautiful eyes to the sky.

"They look perfect, really beautiful as they blinking their lights." I nodded in agreement as I enjoyed the evening's breeze. I noticed Nobara was shaking lightly, so as a gentleman as I was, I put my jacket around her – which she accepted it with a cute blush and smile to me.

"You look absolutely stunning." I blurted out. She smiled to me before she turned her head back to the sky.

"You know what my prince? I do envy the stars" I blinked, stared at her then slowly turning my gaze back to the sky.

"Envy?" She nodded.

"Yes, they are sitting so high above me. And, with their beautiful lights, they were lightening the dark sky." She paused and looked at me, "Have you ever see the sky only accompanied by one star?" She asked me, still smiling which I couldn't figure out what's the point of all this talk. Nevertheless, I shook my head.

"Yes, the stars are never alone. They have friends surround them, and it isn't only twenty or hundred.. but even billions out there." I silently nodded, waiting for her to continue. She then blinking back to me, tears already formed in the edge of her eyes.

"My prince, you're just like the stars. You're too far for me to reach. I'm just a normal village girl while you are our prince. Just like your fiancée, my best friend, you both like a star. And you looked perfect to each other." I widened my eyes at her words.

_Mikan is.. her best friend?_

And that's when I connected everything. Why Mikan looked really worried about her, very protective and sensitive about Nobara. They're best friend. And I was so stupid to notice it now. How will I feel if I was in Mikan and Nobara's place? Darn it, why must I notice it now! How should I fix this?!

"Nobara…I'm so sorry.." I said finally, held my fist tightly as I bowed my head down. I felt ashamed, and guilty. What did I do? Why must I agree to that engagement in the first place? Why must I…brought miseries to both Nobara and.. Mikan? before I knew it, Nobara held my head and landed her lips on mine. I shocked, surprised and stunned by Nobara's bold acts. This was new, we're never kissed before, not even once. So that's why I claimed that night, when I had 'an accident kiss' with Mikan as my first kiss. I even more surprised when I felt Nobara's soft lips moved, urging me to respond her. Unable to resist anymore, I gave in. I held Nobara's shoulder and crushed her lips even deeper.

I didn't realize, a pair of dark blue orbs stared at us intently behind the bushes with his camera set.

**MIKAN'S POV**

_Natsume will come home tomorrow. I wonder what was he like now? Was he skinnier? No. Natsume will be always like usual Natsume, my friend. I just couldn't help but felt rather empty these past two weeks, even when jinno-sensei gave me a hard tasks which I must finished it sooner. I just couldn't think right now._

_I missed him so much. I wanted to see his face again, it felt lonely here. Even when the training and the lessons distracted me, my thoughts always went wondering about Natsume._

_What was this feeling? _

I sighed, as I stood up and picked my new guitar on my couch. Yes, Mother figured out that I could play guitar and piano, even she looked very happy because she stated that she had her partner in music. She played piano too; she even showed me the music room in North palace – which I never saw it before. She then gave me this guitar and requested me to play with her together sometimes. I was very grateful and happy at the same time.

I strummed my guitar and practiced my fingers back. It's been so long since I touched guitar again, I got occupied by life nowadays. As I felt my fingers ready, in the same time I thought a perfect song for my feelings now. And so, I sang,

_**I Almost do – Taylor Swift**_

_I bet this time of night you're still up._

_I bet you're tired from a long hard week._

_I bet you're sitting in your chair by the window, looking out of the city _

_And I bet, sometimes you wonder about me_

_And I just wanna tell you_

_It takes everything in me not to call you_

_And I wish I could run to you_

_And I hope you know that every time I don't_

_I almost do_

_I almost do_

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED~**

* * *

**Tadaaaa! That's the surprise! I was just listening to TS's songs and found out this songs was perfect for Mikan's feeling right now! Hahaha~ I felt like I rambling too much in the end-_- i squeezed Natsume's schedule and work since, yeah it'd be long in this chapter. BUT, I won't just write some empty words, the result of Natsume's work will come out in the future chapter, whether it was next chapter, or later on. *wink***

**Anyway, uh-oh… Natsume and Nobara, what did you guys just do?! and who's the man with the camera? What is he doing there? I won't tell you anything for the next chapter since, this is getting interesting for me to write! *grin evilly***

**Anyway, thank you once again to ****bitterkidd ****! I had something unclear since the beginning of the story. So, Natsume actually didn't know about Nobara and Mikan's friendship. He knew the girls knew each other but that's it. so, yeah, he felt rather guilty about it.**

**Once again, I want to say sorry for the late update. Really, my school now even tougher, I can't even breathe if it's not holiday (I have a week of holiday now, so I can write!). so, do forgive me if I update it so long. Though, I still can open your reviews in my phone! Hahah! Do PM me if you have something to ask! *smile***

**Lastly,I think I will use Mikan's POV again in the next chapter XD**

**P.S. GO GO GO! ALMOST 100 REVIEWERS XD**

**Do review here my loveliesXD**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**V**


	15. The Engagement Party - Part 1

**Alright I will drop a bad news, this is my last update for you guys. The school starts on Monday and I don't even know when will I write the next update, so.. yeah**

**Anyway, 100+ REVIEWS! *Throw confettis everywhere* OH MY...you guys are rock! Totally, i can't believe it! I mean, thank you so much! *grab tissues* *sniffs* what would I do without you guys:") thank you so so much!*kiss***** I will work hard to keep improving my story**

**I read one of you asked me about my school. Yes, i had holiday only for a week, it's not a summer holiday like you guys probably has now (which I envy you guys so much :") ). In Indonesia, our muslim's people now celebrate their days, called Ramadhan I think? Yeah, something like that. So, for you guys who can understand this: "SELAMAT LEBARAN! MOHON MAAF LAHIR DAN BATIN" –Sincerely, me **** hehe!**

**Now, back to my story. I have ****the most awaited**** surprise for you**** in the author's note below. ****muehehe **** go, come on.. enjoy i****t!:D and don't forget! I use MIKAN's POV again!:)**

* * *

_**The ITALIC words are the person's THOUGHTS.**_

* * *

**Disclaimer : I do NOT own GA. I just happened using the chars with my own plot line. Enjoy!^^**

* * *

"Mikan wake up! The young prince has come!" Misaki senpai's voice shot out in the morning and some rustled sound in the background. Hearing the word 'Young Prince has come', I instantly opened my eyes and jolted up awoke. Still in the midst of half-asleep, I blinked few times.

_Natsume.. has come? He's here already?_

"Goodness Mikan! Why did you even sleep here?" Misaki senpai reprimanded me, pointing why I slept on the chair. It clicked everything when I realized how stiff my back was. It made me confused by how could I sleep on the chair? What happened last night? And then I remembered everything.

I remembered last night after I sang with my guitar, I was..crying. I didn't even know why I cried, but my chest felt stuffy and hurting me inside. The feeling was unbearable. I missed him so much. Two weeks had passed without Natsume and it felt so hard. Sure I had Misaki senpai and there were Nonoko and Anna, also mother and father and there was Ruka. They all very sweet people, really I couldn't ask more. Nonoko and Anna, being sweet angels as they were, sometimes played with me or like the other time they spruced me up, setting me up very beautiful even when there was no important occasion at all. They really were so sweet, their smile were very contagious. I found out that Anna loved cooking and one day she wanted to open her own bakery store, while Nonoko interested in chemical area and loved to work under the science institute in her region. I was really glad to hear that, and one day I hoped they will happily reached their dreams. When they asked my dream was, I was utterly confused, I forgot what my dream was because what was on my mind now was to protect this land to whomever evils which I didn't even know yet. Strange as they seemed, it was the truth.

I actually felt ashamed of myself; I was really a spoiled brat. I knew that Natsume was there for working, he wanted to met his people for one reason; that if the day came when he must fell on his knee in front of his father to accept the crown, the power and the position, the people would love and supported him. But for whatever reasons, I couldn't contain myself for being so selfish and spoilt.

I wanted him here.

I felt like I couldn't do anything straight if he wasn't here beside me. For example, I couldn't concentrate with my training, in which Persona-sensei scolded me and unfortunately adding his hits on my legs. Uncle was quite hysteric when last time Misaki and Tono senpai carried me to the hospital after my training. My legs full of wounds and it was bleeding, open-cuts or something. Even I received my first stitch on my body, and it was hurt like hell.

Another one, when I was day-dreaming about Natsume, I didn't see a wall in front of me. Fortunately Ruka was there and he helped me though. He pulled me before I hit the wall, preventing me for any more damages I will receive - which I was really grateful to him. Ruka, I didn't know why but he was always there when I was feeling down. He introduced his pet, a cute-little-white rabbit, the other day which I named it Usagi. The weird thing was, he didn't object it, on the contrary he liked the name. He told me many stories and I pretty much felt comforted after I talked to him. Though, he didn't know anything about Natsume and my feelings, but I was so sure that he knew that already. He just didn't want to bring the topics up, and it made me happy. He understood me very well, and he liked to help me around the castle. But for some reasons, I just noticed him as my closest friend.

And there was my mother. The queen invited her to come for a tea-time with her in the palace, three days ago. When I saw her, I just couldn't help but to run to her embrace and cried in happiness and relief. My mother also cried for me, but then told me to be strong and kept chasing my happiness. I nodded understood but somehow I didn't even know what "my happiness" just like mother said was. And then a new fear came into me,

_What if the palace changed me into someone I didn't even know? _

But, after that day I felt that another heavy burden lifted from my hearts. I thanked my mother in law so much and really grateful for her attentions. She and father in law welcomed me here very warmly and with open-handed accepted me here. That made me felt really bad for thinking so selfish just because Natsume didn't here. I should have realized that mother too must miss her only son, as well as father because sometimes they lost their focus on their jobs. We all pretty much lost and missed our young prince, I should have known I wasn't alone in that department. The castle was pretty much empty without his annoying smirk, or his bossy commands.

I just wished, Natsume was here with me all the time, to see what I saw and what I felt these past two weeks To see how much we missed him, and worried about his first trip because for the first time the prince could go out from the castle. Yes, I knew everything already.

But now he was here.

His manly-broad back was facing me as he was now talking with the advisers. The same back as what I saw in my dream. It felt like he was the only person I saw in the room, the source of my miseries, the man I missed, my new unbelievable friend. Couldn't restrain myself anymore, I ran to him and hugged his back, and cried in happiness.

"You're.. back." I whispered as I felt Natsume stiffened at my unexpected hug. I also didn't understand why I hugged him like this. Why I missed him so much like my life depended on him. I just couldn't understand the feeling.

I didn't realize there were many people at the front doors, including my parents in law who was now walking down from the stairs. They all were pretty much speechless at us. As I waited patiently for Natsume's respond, he answered me by turning around and pulled me back into his arms. I just realized how broad this man's chest, I even felt his strong and well-built chest under this layered of clothes.

"I'm back.. Polka" His warm breath was tickling my ears. It felt warm but I was very relieved to hear this. The man I missed had finally came back.

"Ehem.. I think they need privacy right now! Ladies and gentleman, please go back to your business, I want everyone – yes, including maids and bodyguards, to leave this place this intant! Go now shoo shoo~" Mother commanded excitedly as I heard shuffling and rustling sound in the background. In that time, I already felt embarrassed and realized the situation I brought up, I felt like dying in embarrassment. But Natsume didn't release me instead he held me very tight. As we had a head difference of our heights, Natsume easily covered my vision with his body. It felt like he covered me and reduced my embarrassment, and it made me happy.

We kept hugging until there was no sound in the place. I was actually felt irritated when I didn't feel Natsume's warm body anymore; it felt like I was in the safest place in the world when I was in Natsume's embrace. I even missed Natsume's manly cologne, which I just realized it that it was clearly tempting.

"Polka" Natsume called me suddenly. Before I responded him, he threw me his black working suit's coat to me.

_Huh, what is this for?_

I stared at him questioningly before he then sighed and returning my gaze with his annoyed look.

"You fool! Do you want to make everyone in the palace to see you in that freaking thin nightgown?! Don't you know you can ask your maids to buy you something more appropriately?!" He shouted angrily to me. Exactly what he said, I then realized that I just wore a black thin nightgown now, and it was quite short for my taste. I blushed, both in embarrassment and irritated. I meant, it was not my fault I wore this freaking clothes, they didn't even let me to pack my things! And besides he could just reprimand me nicely right?! Right?!

_Gosh, I can't believe I missed this man._

"Wait a minute," I then realized something."You know that I can order clothes from my maids but you didn't even once tell a word to me about it, so-" I gasped, realizing his little mischief and part of it was my fault. He then closed his eyes and messaged his temple, sighing heavily.

"Exactly." He simply confirmed, looking slightly regretted which made me wonder for a minute. But then, just like that, a vein popped in my head and I just couldn't control myself again,

"YOU'RE SO DAMN PERVERT! ANNOYING PRINCE! HOW COULD YOU-ugh! I can't believe I missed a darn pervert these past two weeks while he just so extremely annoying-"

"Hold on, you missed..me?" He then smirked.

_Darn it, I slipped._

"D-did I just sa-say that? I-"

"Oh, so you want to lie to me now polka?" He mocked me this time, looking annoyed in the same time. This made me self-conscious, as he tried to remind me our friendship conditions. No, I still wanted him to be my friend, so I promised myself to not lied to him, including.. now.

"N-no.. and yes, I-..I miss you alright pervert?! There! Are you happy now!?" I blushed, probably redder than his crimson eyes that twinkling mischievously. He then helped me to put on his coat to me, as I was shaking – still embarrassed – and fumbling with the button.

"Come, mother told us to meet her in the living room." He ushered me then to go to the said room.

The weird thing was, He didn't respond me negatively or positively about my confession. I even caught a glimpse of him in his eyes; his eyes told me that he was somehow regretted of something and guilty. Just like a flash I caught it until the feelings disappeared and replaced with his usual poker face.

What was that?

* * *

"Ooh! I'm so so lonely without Natsu-nii-san here! I missed you so much!" Mother hugged Natsume as soon as we both walked in to the living room. Natsume only chuckled at his mother's behaviors and hugged her too. I envied mother so much; she confessed she missed him so freely, without any burdens.

_Wait, mikan.. for goodness sake, she is his mother! Of course she can do it freely! _

I knocked myself mentally.

"I see you're looking well son. Good job." I saw The King then patted Natsume's shoulder twice, and a look of surprised showed by Natsume. He then bowed down to his father, covering his face with his bangs. However, I could see Natsume was looking very happy yet a bit of guilty stroke his face.

_That face again._

"Thank you for worrying me. I will give my report on your table after this meeting, just like I promised." He then said with monotone voice. The King nodded satisfied and then with his wife on his arms, they turned around to sit back on the couch. This was the sign for us to sit on the couch too.

One of the maids then came in with a tray of pot and cups - which I assumed a tea – and then served the tea. I whispered 'thank you' to her as soon as she finished, which she responded me by a sweet smile and blush. I noted myself to get to know the staffs in this palace later on.

"So Natsume, tell us about your journey, aside from your report." Father then spoke, breaking the silence that formed between us since we sat together. Honestly, I was a bit confused by Natsume and father's relationship. They looked so.. formal and stiff around each other, like they weren't a father and a son at all. It was very different if I compared it with his mother; they looked like a real mother and son. Maybe it was because mother had that warm and friendly nature. But still.. what happened between Natsume and his father?

"It was fun. Nogi, beyond my expectations, was actually very magnificent. The villagers were also very kind and hard-working one too. I learnt how to surf on the ocean, rode the horses, hiking with the people and many more. But above all that, I am really grateful for already allowed me to have such a trip." Natsume said then nodded satisfied to his parents. I gasped, feeling pretty envious with such description. While I stuck in the boring schedules, Natsume was really having so much fun.

_I mean, surfing? Riding a horse? Hiking? It must be so fun._

"Mikan, you're so unfortunate to not come with him, aren't you?" Mother then called me, smiled apologetically as if she knew what I was feeling. See? Mother was really an understanding woman. I nodded however, and smiled back as if it was nothing and I had fun in the palace too – which was not entirely the truth. But I guessed, I must look grateful at time like this, after all what could I do in front of them? They had already done so many things to me.

"Oh no, don't worry about that. Mikan will come with Natsume in the next trip, which the advisors decided will be held around a month or so. We're not yet reach the agreement about your destination, though." Father then smiled to me.

_I will go with Natsume? In the next trip?_

I danced like an idiot in my brain, but I couldn't help but grinning crazily to him. Natsume only sighed about it, but he couldn't ruin my mood right now.

"Now now, I have more important things to announce though!" Mother then stood up and put her arms on her waist while smiling like a Cheshire cat. The bump was getting bigger, and somehow mother had terrible mood-swings sometimes, like the other day she wanted to see me and when I came she told me to go away. It made me surprised but I realized it was just because she was pregnant.

A pregnant woman was always like that.

So, It made me gulped somehow now. I saw Natsume also stared at her like she was a lunatic while father only sipped on his tea. I cleared my though.

"What is it mother?" I asked. She then turned to me, showing me fully of her pearly white teeth. I shuddered.

"Now now, don't you forget about what I said last time both of you here? Natsu-nii-ssan?" I raked my brain to remind myself about something that mother said two weeks ago. What did she say? I forgot. Not until Natsume spoke,

"Don't tell me it's about our engagement?" I widened my eyes when he said this and turned around to look at him. He looked as surprised as I was, but then he looked annoyed.

"Aww, I shouldn't tell you the hint!" She mumbled dejectedly. We were all sweat-dropped to see mother like this.

"Alright! yes, you're right! This is about your engagement! I decided to do it this evening!" Mother declared like it was a light case. This made me choked my own saliva. It looked like father also didn't know about this as he then choked on his tea and looked surprised just like us with the news.

_This..EVENING?! THIS SOON?!_

Well, I was happy. But I meant, wasn't this too soon? Natsume just got home today and I didn't have a chance to tell Nobara about this. I didn't know what to do!

_Speaking of Nobara, I never see her again after last time. And the palace wasn't permitting me to go outside from the palace for the reason of my protection. So how should I tell her? _

"I object, I'm tired mother." Natsume pleaded immediately. I looked at Natsume and saw him sighed heavily, looking very tired. This made me wanted to support him.

"Me too mother. Natsume just got home today, why don't we let him rest?"

"Yes honey, let's talk about this later. And don't you think the preparations will take..a long time?" Father joined in. I saw mother only shook her head but still grinning like she just got a lucky draw.

"Now now, don't underestimate the queen! I got everything under my control! You three just need to wear beautiful dresses I chose before and stand there as a host!" she then clapped her hands three times before some maids came rushing in and stood beside us and bowed to mother.

"Mother, what the meaning of-"

"Honey, don't-"

"No mother I said-"

"Ladies and gentleman, you may do your work now!" Mother declared loudly yet excitedly before I saw darkness everywhere and being pushed around by some people.

"What?! Let me go! What's happening here?!" I yelled frustrated as I tried to break out. Apparently, it felt like they kidnapped me; they tied my hand, put a big wheat sack to cover my head so I couldn't see anything.

"Mikan, I'm so sorry doing this, but the queen asked us to do it like this." Anna's girlish and sweet voice shot out, as I felt I kept being pushed to a room. I knew that Nonoko was here as well because whenever I saw Anna, I will also saw Nonoko. They were like inseparable twins!

"To do what exactly!? Call Misaki senpai now! Oh my God, what will you guys do to me?!" I screamed, still struggling to get free.

"I'm here Mikan, unfortunately I can't help you right now" I heard she was chuckling along with the twins.

"Nooooooooooooooo" I screamed before we stopped and I felt the world was spinning. A sudden hands touched me here and there, even put off my dress – which I immediately covered my body. I then opened my eyes and saw myself in my bathroom and in front of me were the three devils who all were grinning at me.

"What?" I asked, staring at them questioningly and still blushing with my condition. I was naked; no towel, no shirts, no nothing. Misaki Senpai then held out a long white ribbon and then came near me.

"I'm sorry princess, but you must cover your eyes for now." She then tied the white ribbon to cover my eyes, which made me saw nothing but darkness. And so, I gave up about struggling and let them did the magic upon me.

I didn't know how long my eyes had covered, but when finally they opened the blind, I must blink few times to adjust the light. When I finished, I gaped to myself. I found myself in front of the body-length mirror and saw myself reflected back to me.

"This is…me?" I asked finally, after found my voice back. The three of them all giggled at me.

"TADAA!" They all shouted. I blinked back to the mirror and scrutinizing the girl I saw. She wore a deep gorgeous red long dress, sweet neckline with a ribbon tied around her neck. Around her waist, there were beautiful pearls embroidered making it lovelier than ever. She wore beautiful red 3 inch high heels, matching with her dress and it making her more graceful. I blinked and now directed my gaze to the girl's face. A smoky make up and very red-plump lips suited her very well, making her more tempting yet sexy. And her hair! She put it down and it curled cutely in the tip of her beautiful brunette hair. I turned around, searching for words.

"Tha-thank you so much" I cried as I felt a tidal wave of happiness came to me. The three of them were squeezing me in the group hug afterwards and then we were laughing together, like we had a very good times, and it was the truth though.

"Don't thank us; thank your parents for your natural beauty. We just polished it out" Nonoko said and I grinned to her, agreed with what she said. I really couldn't help but felt pretty special tonight, as I had many people surrounded me who supported me all the way. To tell the truth, I really couldn't wait for this day to come; the day when me and my fiancée officially declared our engagement.

But the problem was, was Natsume feeling the same?

* * *

"Are you nervous my lady?" A boyish voice shouted out behind me. I instinctively turned around and then saw a blonde man in his black tuxedo, champagne glasses on his hands. I smiled.

"Ruka-pyon!" I naturally called out. Actually at the time when he showed me his pet, usagi, I then had an idea to call him Ruka-pyon, which meant "Ruka-hop" referring his rabbit with him. It was quite lame, but Ruka allowed me to call him that. in fact, he was happy with the name. Ruka's baby blue eyes then shone out and I saw him offered one of his champagnes to me.

"Champagne my lady?" I shook my head. After my preparations ready, my maids and Misaki senpai pushed me to the ballroom who now transformed into a party room. The interior wrapped in red and black colors, and a touch of gold here and there for the furniture. Simply put, it was amazing. People who came also important people it seemed, since I didn't see any familiar faces in this room. The palace's staffs looked extremely busier than usual, serving guests here and there and guarded in every corner.

"It's very crowded" I commented as I scrutinized the crowds who kept larger and larger in every minute. Ruka nodded and sipped his drink.

"Of course, this is our prince's engagement we're talking about. What do you expect my lady?" I clicked my tongue.

"Stop with 'My Lady' honorifics, would you? Mikan, I prefer Mikan." I pleaded to him which he replied me with deep chuckle.

"As you wish" I heard then the band played a soft and melodious song which attracted many people to start dancing with their partner. It was so melodious that I felt like I also wanted to dance. The problem was, I didn't see Natsume since the beginning. Where was he? What made him so late?

"M-my lady?" I turned my head and saw Ruka blushed lightly while he was offering his hand to me, asking me to dance. I stared at his face confused at first before I sighed and decided to dance with him, while I was waiting for Natsume to come. Ruka then pulled me to the dance floor and we swayed gently, after the tempo of music.

"Where's Usagi?" I asked, breaking the awkward situation. I actually anticipated for people to start whispering to each other about me, but I heard none. Nobody knew me yet, since the palace hadn't declared the engagement until now. So I guessed, I was pretty much safe for now.

"I left him in my room; I don't want him to distract your attention when they announce you with Natsume." I giggled and slapped lightly his shoulder.

"You should have brought him, I want to see him with his cute little bowtie." He chuckled at this and so, the awkward auras around us were pretty much lifted, replaced by our light jokes and talks. Somehow, I was less nervous than before. I owed Ruka so many times now, I should have realized it.

And then he came, with his similar tuxedo as Ruka except his crimson necktie, as red as my dress. He then tapped Ruka's shoulder and asked him to give me to him. I saw him looked extremely annoyed and irritated when he looked at us, which made me shuddered and nervous again. When Ruka left me with him, Natsume then held my hand and pulled me out from the dance floor. This didn't escape from the audience's eyes, who now watched us from curiosity. I felt Natsume pulled me a little too hard to the podium.

"Nat-Natsume." I whispered to him. But he didn't respond me back; instead he kept silent and pulled me to the podium. I decided to follow him silently. I already saw Mother and father, as well my parents who now was sitting on the four thrones on the podium, and left us with 2 vacant thrones in between the couples. I then sat up when we arrived, gulping as I turning my eyes to see Natsume's tense face and but he held his poker face. The moment I left my gaze from his face was when my father, the duke of Sakura Region, tapped my hand and smiled to me, as if comforting me and urged me to smile. So I tried to smile, at least in front of the audiences.

"Good evening ladies and gentleman, I your host, Narumi Anjou, will host this special day for you." I saw Narumi sensei was smiling to the audiences. I sensed him activated his alice - which was pheromone's alice – and so the audience's attentions all turned to him.

"As you all know, you were all invited today, here in this place, to meet our future king as well as his new partner, our future queen." People started to clap simultaneously while I was fidgeting on my seat. I didn't like attentions, let alone standing in front of many people. Before I even realized it, I started to chew my lips out of nervous and tense.

And that warm large hand came to the rescue again. Natsume's hand then took my hand and put it simply on his lap before he was entwining our hands together. A tug of happiness started to bloom in my heart when I saw this.

"Now now, allow me to introduce our future king and queen to the front, shall we? Please give a big applause for our prince, Natsume Hyuuga and his fiancée, Mikan Yukihara!" I widened my eyes in surprises, gaping as I didn't know what to do. Then Natsume helped me to stand up and led me to the front of the podium. People cheered together very loudly, clapping along as they finally saw us. Some of them even shouted out our name and they praised us.

"Smile" I heard Natsume then whispered. As if encouraged by his words, I tried to tug my lips to form my sweetest smile to the people. Not enough with the people's voice, a few people holding cameras started to click the techs to capture our photos. I assumed they were all from Imai region, with their small high technologies and such. The lights blinded me but somehow I felt calm and happy in the same time, with this man beside me.

"Let's hear a piece of words from our prince then, what do say?" Narumi sensei yelled excitedly to the crowd which he received lots of agreement to him. Narumi sensei then gave his microphone to Natsume which Natsume accepted it after a minute of debating or so.

I caught an unusual face of Natsume then, he smiled.. smiled serenely to the crowd before he turned to me, still smiling. The crowd instantly grew silent, as if they were waiting for the prince to speak, which I kind of agree because I felt curious with what will he say.

"I am Natsume Hyuuga, the prince of Alice Land." He paused, and then took my hand back and entwining it.

"I spent my 17 years life _alone_ behind this beautiful walls and such, with no one except my parents and advisors." He paused again. The next thing happened before I even realized that he kissed the back of my hand softly. With his mesmerizing crimson eyes I always adored, he stared at me warmly and said,

"But now I know I'm not _alone _anymore for a reason that I finally found her."

_Someone please pinch me now, was this a dream?_

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

* * *

**WELL~ how about that people? It was pretty long isn't it? 11 pages long! Wow! Hahaha**

**Well, I supposed I must leave you guys with cliff-hanger or so. Because,,,,,, the next update will be the part two of their engagement. And~~~~~ drum roll please!~ **

**.**

**HOTARU WILL SHOW UP IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Hahaha! Finally isn't it? yup, and not only just a moment, I will make both of Mikan and Hotaru alone and some romantic parts again. Curious? :p unfortunately, you must wait for my next update haha! XD**

**And, I must clear something about Natsume. Yes, he is a jerk isn't he? I agree. Natsume's mind is actually..like a tornado. What I mean is, he's still confused with his feelings. Not like the usual Natsume we knew in the manga, I made Natsume a bit childish and not as-mature-as-he seems. He will make mistakes. But trust me, I will try to make the ending worth it. the guy is seriously need some slaps to make him realized didn't he? Haha, well.. it will not long until the storm comes ;)**

**Aside of that, the boring history (and important in this story too) will also come up sooner, just.. be patient ;)**

**I hope you guys do understand me, because I also will do my best to update when I have time.**

**Leave a review?;)**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**V**


End file.
